Sexto Año
by psalatino
Summary: (Sequela a QUINTO AÑO) El trio regresa al tiempo de los Merodeadores para asegurar el futuro. Quidditch, Bromas y Sirius de Profesor de DCAO
1. Capitulo 01 Fiesta de Cumpleaños

Capitulo 01 Fiesta de Cumpleaños  
  
Ese verano para Harry había sido por lejos el mejor de toda su vida. Ahora vivía con Sirius y Remus en una gran casa en Hogsmeade. Ya no se preocupaba por las tareas del hogar ni la falta de alimento que sufría cuando se quedaba en la casa de los Dursley.  
  
La casa era casi una mansión. Tenía dos pisos y más de 6 habitaciones. En la parte superior había un gran espacio con ventanas donde se quedaban las lechuzas de los tres habitantes.  
  
El cuarto de Harry era bastante grande y espacioso. Estaba lleno de posters, sobre todo de equipos de Quidditch. Había también grandes fotos y cuadros de sus padres, suyas propias, otras con Sirius y Remus, y, la mayoría de ellas, con Ron y Hermione. Una de sus favoritas era un gran cuadro en el que estaban todos sus compañeros de Quidditch en la fiesta en la Sala Común de Gryffindor cuando festejaban la obtención del Campeonato del año anterior. En su habitación había también una percha especial para que Godric, su Fénix, viviera allí.  
  
A pesar de las quejas de Sirius, Harry retomó su trabajo en la Biblioteca y continuó con las clases de Karate en el Dojo. Cho continuaba tomando clases con su abuelo allí también.  
  
El Sensei se había sorprendido cuando ambos le comunicaron que eran instructores de Artes Marciales en el Club de Hogwarts y además daban clases de ellas a los nuevos miembros de la Orden del Fénix.  
  
Harry, Cho, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred y George continuaban el entrenamiento de la Orden. Los mellizos habían abierto la tienda cerca de las Tres Escobas, y también una en el Callejón Diagon. Ambas eran un éxito total y estaban llenas cada vez que Harry y Sirius las visitaban.  
  
Él y Hermione se carteaban a diario. Era común ver a Atena, la lechuza de la joven, entrando y saliendo de la Casa. Para agrado de todos, ella y Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry, se llevaban bastante bien y no existía problemas entre ellas.  
  
Ron, por su parte, había convencido a sus padres para que le compraran un búho grande y rojo. El búho se llamaba Rey. Harry ni siquiera le preguntó a su amigo la razón del nombre, no estaba seguro de querer saberla. Rey tampoco tenía problemas con Hedwig ni con Atena, cosa que todos vieron con satisfacción.  
  
En la carta que le envió a Harry, Ron le explicó que el argumento usado para convencerlos fue la gran cantidad de MHB (Matrícula de Honor en Brujería) obtenidas el año anterior. Ron había obtenido 16 superando a todos sus hermanos, excepto a Ginny quien las tomaría ese año.  
  
Ginny, por su parte, se había hecho poseedora de Pigwidgeon, la vieja lechuza de Ron. Ambos, ella y la lechuza, parecían estar felices con esto. Ron estaba chocho de haberse sacado de encima a la diminuta bola de plumas, como él llamaba a Pig.  
  
Una tarde luego del trabajo, Harry se dirigió al Dojo para la clase de Karate de ese día. Para llegar al trabajo viajaba por los Polvos Flu hasta el Caldero Chorreante y de allí se dirigía a la Biblioteca. Para el regreso hacía lo mismo pero a la inversa.  
  
Al llegar vio una gran cantidad de personas que miraban por la ventana con curiosidad y ansiedad. Preguntándose la razón de esto, Harry se abrió camino por entre la multitud y llegó a la entrada con algo de esfuerzo.  
  
"Harry!" Lo llamó alguien a sus espaldas. Harry giró para ver a Cho que se dirigía hacia él corriendo.  
  
"¿Qué pasa, Cho? ¿Por qué tanta gente?" Preguntó el joven encaminándose al vestuario para cambiarse de ropa.  
  
"Han venido algunos Danes importantes de toda Europa y de Japón. Uno es un Cuarto Dan alemán, otro un Quinto de Francia. Y la única Séptima Dan de Japón." Explicó Cho mientras Harry se cambiaba.  
  
"Hablan inglés, ¿no? Yo no sé nada de japonés o de alemán, y muy pocas palabras de francés." Dijo preocupado Harry.  
  
"Hay traductores para cada uno de ellos. Mi abuelo quiere hacerte pelear contra ellos. A mí también. Cree que si somos capaces de dominar a los alumnos del Colegio y a los nuevos miembros de la Orden, seremos capaces de hacer lo mismo con ellos tres." Dijo Cho con interés y ansiedad en su voz.  
  
"¿Tú abuelo perdió la cabeza en algún momento del año escolar? ¿No quiere que le demos un tour por la ciudad después de esto?" Preguntó Harry divertido.  
  
"Si quieres un consejo, no se lo propongas porque es capaz de pedírnoslo." Se rió la joven miembro de Ravenclaw.  
  
"Que gran alivio!" Exclamó riéndose Harry.  
  
Antes de que Cho pudiera responderle, el Sensei se acercó a los dos alumnos. Con él había 3 adultos con trajes de Karate y otras tres personas. Harry supuso que estas eran los traductores.  
  
"Harry veo que Cho te ha comentado las visitas de hoy." Dijo el anciano luego de que Harry se inclinara para saludarlo a él y a los demás maestros de Karate.  
  
"Así es, Sensei. Estábamos comentando algunas... cosas sin importancia." Explicó en referencia a la risa.  
  
"Estos son: Oliver Maschnet, es Cuarto Dan y proviene de Berlín." Explicó el hombre señalando al primero de sus acompañantes.  
  
"Es un honor conocerlo." Dijo Harry haciendo una reverencia.  
  
"Él dice que también lo es." Dijo el traductor luego de que Maschnet dijera algunas cosas en alemán que Harry ni siquiera entendió en absoluto.  
  
El proceso se repitió con los otros dos. El francés se llamaba Pierre Porthen y era de París. Era Quinto Dan. Harry comprendió algunas de las palabras que este dijo cuando se presentaron mutuamente  
  
Harry se quedó realmente impresionada con Yuko Ongern. Era alta y daba una sensación de poder y tranquilidad a su alrededor que Harry nunca había visto antes en nadie.  
  
Yuko y el Sensei comenzaron a hablar en japonés, mientras el traductor le repetía en su idioma lo que ellos hablaban a los demás.  
  
"Yuko quiere saber quien es el joven de quien el Sensei le ha hablado tanto." Dijo el hombre.  
  
Harry y Cho no necesitaron escuchar la traducción para saber que la respuesta de su maestro era él. Harry vio que los tres maestros lo miraban con atención.  
  
"Odio esto. Ni en el Mundo Muggle puedo hacer que dejen de mirarme como un bicho raro." Murmuró enojado Harry a Cho.  
  
"¿Te has acostumbrado en el Mundo Mágico?" Preguntó la joven con interés en sus palabras.  
  
"¿Tú qué crees?" Respondió el Gryffindor con una mueca irónica.  
  
"Creo que Yuko es una bruja. ¿Sentiste su aura?" Preguntó en voz baja Cho cambiando rápidamente de tema.  
  
"Sí, nunca sentí nada parecido." Respondió Harry viendo que los 2 adultos regresaban a hablar con ellos.  
  
"Hemos decidido comenzar con las demostraciones. Los dos se enfrentarán a los Senseis de acuerdo a su rango. ¿Quién comenzará?" Preguntó el Maestro de los jóvenes a sus dos alumnos.  
  
"Yo." Dijo Cho poniéndose de pie para enfrentar a Maschnet. Ambos se saludaron con una inclinación y comenzaron a combatir.  
  
Cho, como se vio rápidamente, era mejor que el hombre. Este parecía confiado en sus habilidades y Cho aprovechó su error para inclinar el combate a su favor.  
  
"Es un gran honor conocerlo, Sr. Potter. En mi país es famoso por la derrota de Voldemort también." Dijo una voz detrás de Harry. El joven se giró para ver quien le había hablado y se encontró cara a cara con Yuko.  
  
"Debo asumir que es una hechicera entonces, Sensei." Dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
"Muy poca gente lo sabe. Agradecería que siguiera así." Dijo con algo de seriedad la mujer.  
  
"¿Lo qué?" Preguntó con una sonrisa inocente el joven.  
  
"Gracias por mantener el secreto." Fue la respuesta de la Séptimo Dan.  
  
"Tengo curiosidad: ¿por qué anda con un traductor si habla inglés?" Preguntó Harry volviendo su atención al combate.  
  
"Hablo en su idioma solamente con la gente a la que considero digna de tener una charla." Respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
"Me siento halagado entonces por eso." Dijo Harry antes de agregar con respecto al combate: "Es un tonto. Salió muy confiado y subestimó demasiado a Cho." Dijo en referencia al Dan alemán y a su manera de combatir.  
  
"Debo decir que estoy de acuerdo. He aprendido con lo años que no importa la edad del contrincante, sino como la usa." Respondió seriamente la mujer oriental asintiendo a la opinión del joven.  
  
"Mucha gente no considera la edad como signo de experiencia. Ese es el más grande error que alguien puede cometer en cualquier combate. Ya sea mágico o de Karate." Aseguró Harry, con confianza en sus palabras, cuando Cho venció a su contrincante. Yuko solo asintió a esta declaración.  
  
Porthen demostró en su combate con Cho que él no cometía los mismos errores que Maschnet. Este combate resultó ser más parejo y peleado que el anterior. Luego de casi media hora, se dio por terminado el combate al lastimarse Cho un tobillo en una caída.  
  
"Excelente contrincante ha sido Usted, Srta. Chang." Dijo el Dan francés al ayudar a Cho a llegar a un asiento donde esta se dispuso a descansar.  
  
"Lo mismo digo, Sensei." Dijo Cho mientras se masajeaba el tobillo. Luego en voz baja para que nadie la escuchara, le preguntó a Harry: "¿Sabes como hacer encantamientos sanadores, de casualidad?"  
  
"Luego te lo hago." Respondió Harry antes de pararse para ir a enfrentar en duelo a Maschnet.  
  
El combate con el Dan alemán duró menos de 5 minutos para sorpresa de todos excepto de Cho y de su Sensei. Maschnet cometió nuevamente el error de subestimar a su contrincante y se encontró con uno que literalmente trapeó el piso con él.  
  
Cuando Porthen se preparaba para confrontar a Harry, Yuko dijo: "Pierre, déjame este combate a mí por favor."  
  
El Dan francés se inclinó saludando a Harry y a Yuko y abandonó el lugar para que ambos tuvieran el enfrentamiento.  
  
"Debo advertirle, Sensei, que en Karate no tengo piedad. Combato como si mi vida dependiera de cada pelea." Advirtió en un tono serio de voz el joven a la Séptima Dan oriental.  
  
"Acepto el reto." Dijo Yuko inclinándose al igual que Harry para saludarse antes combatir.  
  
Harry y la Sensei demostraron desde el mismo comienzo del enfrentamiento que ninguno de los bromeaba. Era como ver a dos gladiadores luchando a muerte. Giros, saltos, movimientos complicados y golpes eran lanzados por ambos de una manera frenética y espectacular.  
  
Todos los presentes miraban con asombro y estupefacción el combate. Maschnet y Porthen miraban totalmente shockeados como el joven Primer Dan era capaz de sostener un duelo con un Séptimo Dan. Tanto Cho como su abuelo miraban todo esto con una sonrisa. Confiaban los dos en las habilidades del joven mago y sabían perfectamente de lo que este era capaz.  
  
Luego de casi 45 minutos de combate, Harry barrió a Yuko y le puso el puño en su estómago y dijo con una sonrisa: "El combate ha concluido y he ganado."  
  
"Excelente combate debo decir, Sr. Potter. Conozco a muy poca gente capaz de mantener el ritmo en un combate conmigo y ganarlo." Dijo Yuko levantándose del suelo con la ayuda de Harry.  
  
"Gracias por el elogio, Sensei." Dijo el joven inclinándose para saludar y dar por concluido la pelea.  
  
Todos los presentes estallaron en aplausos cuando ambos dejaron el lugar de la pelea.  
  
Harry se sentó en una silla y comenzó a masajearse todo el cuerpo que le dolía en todas partes.  
  
Mientras los 4 Senseis hablaban apartados de todos, Cho se acercó a Harry y le dijo: "Excelente combate."  
  
"Gracias. Me duele todo. ¿Cómo está el tobillo?" Preguntó Harry masajeándose el hombro tratando de aliviar el dolor.  
  
"Me vendría perfecto un encantamiento sanador." Dijo la joven masajeándoselo.  
  
Harry apuntó su mano al tobillo de Cho y pronunció una palabras en voz baja para que nadie las escuchara. Una pequeña luz azul envolvió la parte lastimada por algunos segundos antes de desaparecer. Nadie había visto lo que pasó.  
  
"Prueba ahora."  
  
"Ya no duele más, gracias." Dijo Cho luego de caminar unos metros sin dificultad o dolor. Cuando se sentó le preguntó a Harry: "¿Cómo irás a tu casa?"  
  
"Polvos Flu vía Caldero Chorreante." Dijo Harry mientras iba al vestuario a cambiarse de ropa.  
  
Luego de una ducha de 15 minutos, en la que aprovechó para calmar el dolor y cansancio, Harry salió del vestuario para dirigirse a la salida e ir al Caldero Chorreante para usar la chimenea que lo llevaría a su casa.  
  
"¿Dolorido?" Preguntó con una sonrisa Yuko.  
  
"Muerto de dolor está mejor dicho, Sensei. Solo quiero ir a mi casa a dormir. Mañana no me levantan ni con una grúa para ir al trabajo." Exclamó Harry con cansancio en su voz.  
  
Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, los otros 3 Sensei se acercaron a ellos junto a Cho y los traductores.  
  
"Fue un excelente combate, Mon ami. He visto poca gente capaz de hacer lo que ha hecho con Yuko." Dijo Pierre estrechando la mano de Harry.  
  
"No soy fácil de vencer. Tengo práctica con cosas más duras y fuertes que un Séptimo Dan de Karate." Dijo en tono misterioso el joven Primer Dan.  
  
"Debo decir que me compadezco de sus rivales!" Se rió el francés.  
  
"Hace bien en compadecerlos." Se rió ligeramente Harry.  
  
"Creo que podemos comunicarles la noticia a los chicos. Estoy seguro de que ambos solo quieren irse a dormir ahora mismo." Dijo sonriendo la mujer oriental.  
  
"¿Qué noticia?" Preguntaron Harry y Cho confundidos al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Aparte de una demostración, esto fue un examen para ambos. Sr. Potter, usted ha alcanzado el Segundo Dan. Señorita Chang, usted ha alcanzado el grado de Primer Dan." Explicó Yuko. Luego agregó: "Felicitaciones a los dos."  
  
"Wow." Dijo Cho impresionada.  
  
"Muchas gracias. Ahora si me disculpan todos, yo mañana me levanto temprano para trabajar y quiero descansar algunas horas antes de que suene mi despertador." Dijo Harry saludando con una inclinación a los 4 Sensei y saliendo del gimnasio para ir al Caldero Chorreante a usar los Polvos Flu e ir a su hogar.  
  
Cuando llegó a la casa, se encontró a Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore hablando en el living.  
  
"Hola Harry." Saludó el Director cuando lo vio.  
  
"Hola Profesor. Buenas noches a todos. Me voy a dormir." Dijo Harry y acto seguido se dirigió a su habitación. En cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada se quedó profundamente dormido del cansancio y del dolor que tenía encima.  
  
****  
  
El resto de Julio pasó muy rápido y pronto se acercó la fecha del cumpleaños de Harry. Este sabía que Sirius y Remus planeaban algo como una fiesta sorpresa y decidió seguir el juego y no mostrar sus sospechas.  
  
Algo que llamó poderosamente la atención de Harry fue ver a Dumbledore casi tosas las noches en la casa hablando seriamente con ambos adultos. Por algunas cosas que pudo oír hablaban de un intento de Voldemort para matarlo, pero no sabía el como. Supuso que pronto lo sabría y trató de no pensar en ello.  
  
El día de su cumpleaños, Harry se fue a trabajar como siempre y luego se dirigió al Dojo para la clase de Karate.  
  
"Hey, Cho, ¿qué haces esta noche?" Le preguntó Harry a la joven al concluir la clase.  
  
"Te recuerdo, Harry, que ambos estamos en pareja. No creo que a Roger o a Hermione les guste la idea de que tengamos una cita." Dijo Cho burlándose.  
  
"No es para una cita. Remus y Sirius están planeando una fiesta sorpresa en mi casa por mi cumpleaños esta noche. ¿Quieres venir?" Dijo el joven mago dirigiéndose a la salida del Dojo.  
  
"¿¿¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños???" Preguntó sorprendida la Buscadora de Ravenclaw.  
  
"Así es. 16 años." Respondió Harry con una sonrisa, antes de preguntar: "¿Vienes o no?"  
  
"No tengo regalo." Dijo sonrojada la joven.  
  
"Compramos algo en el Callejón. Después de todo tengo que ir sí o sí al Caldero Chorreante para ir a mi casa." Sugirió Harry comenzando a caminar a su destino.  
  
"De acuerdo." Dijo Cho y ambos se encaminaron a su destino.  
  
En el trayecto, Cho le preguntó que quería de regalo. La respuesta de Harry fue simple: algo relacionado con el Quidditch.  
  
"Sr. Potter. Srta. Chang. Bienvenidos. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?" Preguntó Tom, el dueño del bar cuando ambos jóvenes entraron.  
  
"Haremos una visita corta al Callejón antes de usar la chimenea como hago siempre, Tom." Dijo Harry antes de ir a la parte de atrás del local para acceder al Callejón Diagon.  
  
"¿De qué equipo eres simpatizante?" Preguntó Cho afuera de la tienda de Quidditch.  
  
"Por imposición de Ron de los Cannons." Se rió Harry entrando con ella al local.  
  
"Te compadezco. ¿Cómo se puede ser de ese equipo?" Preguntó riéndose Cho.  
  
"Me hago la misma pregunta desde que conozco sobre los equipos de Quidditch." Se rió Harry antes de preguntar: "¿Y tú?"  
  
"Puddlemore United." Respondió con orgullo la joven.  
  
"¿Cómo tomas tener en tu equipo a un ex-rival del Colegio?" Preguntó riéndose Harry en referencia a Oliver Wood que jugaba en ese equipo.  
  
"Me sobrepongo a ese detalle." Respondió la joven riéndose también antes de comprar el libro: "Historia y Leyenda del Puddlemore."  
  
Luego de pagar por él, los dos se dirigieron a la entrada y se fueron por Polvos Flu a la Casa de Harry.  
  
****  
  
Cuando Harry salió de la chimenea fue recibido por un ensordecedor grito de: "¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!", seguido por un beso en la boca de Hermione.  
  
"Gracias, pero Sirius y Remus deberían planear mejor las fiestas sorpresas." Dijo Harry sacándose el polvo de su ropa.  
  
"Lo tendremos en cuenta el próximo año." Dijo riéndose Remus, mientras Sirius abrazaba a su ahijado..  
  
"Feliz Cumpleaños!" Dijo Ron dándole una palmada en el hombro.  
  
"¿Qué se siente tener 16 años?" Preguntó la Sra. Weasley luego de abrazarlo.  
  
"Un año más para crear caos en la escuela ahora que estos dos se han graduado." Dijo Harry señalando a los mellizos.  
  
"Para el bien de la escuela! No creo que hubiéramos sobrevivido a otro año más de ellos allí!" Dijo riéndose Dumbledore.  
  
"Ahora le toca hacerlo con dos años míos! Soy su sucesor!" Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa el Prefecto de Gryffindor.  
  
"Eres un Prefecto! No deberías comportarte así!" Dijo Percy indignado, que estaba con Penélope, su novia.  
  
"Percy, mi padre fue Premio Anual del Colegio y era peor que Fred y George juntos!" Se rió Harry haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Percy.  
  
"De eso podemos dar testimonio!" Dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos antiguos Merodeadores entre carcajadas.  
  
Aparte de ellos, estaban también Ginny, Bill, Charlie, la Sra. Figg, Lavender, Pravati y su Hermana melliza, Padma que iba a Ravenclaw, Neville, Dean y Seamus.  
  
"¿Qué dicen si comemos antes de abrir los regalos? Me muero de hambre!" Exclamó el agasajado riéndose.  
  
****  
  
La cena pasó entre risas y charlas entre los presentes. Harry pasó todo el tiempo con Hermione a su lado tomando su mano cariñosamente.  
  
"Hey, Ron. ¿Sabe Percy cuantas MHB obtuvo Neville?" Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa traviesa. Con él estaban sus compañeros de curso en un circulo charlando.  
  
"Todavía no se lo dijimos. Me muero por ver esa cara. Después de la que puso cuando leyó nuestras cartas, eso es algo imperdible." Dijo el pelirrojo riendo suavemente.  
  
"¿Lo qué es algo imperdible?" Preguntó Bill acercándose al grupo y escuchando las palabras de su hermano menor.  
  
"¿Te han contado de la fama de Neville en las materias?" Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa maligna.  
  
"Sí. He escuchado su mala fama." Dijo el mayor de los Weasleys antes de dirigirse a Neville: "Sin ofender."  
  
"No me ofendo." Dijo el joven sonriendo.  
  
"Bueno, aquí tu posible futuro cuñado," dijo Harry con una sonrisa señalando a Neville, quien se sonrojó como un tomate, "obtuvo 13 MHB, fallando solo los Prácticos de Pociones, Transformación y Adivinación. ¿Adivina que sería imperdible?" Preguntó con una gran sonrisa como la de los mellizos al hacer una broma.  
  
"¿Dónde hay una cámara de fotos? Quiero la copia de esa foto!!!" Dijo Bill entendiendo a que se referían los jóvenes: la expresión de Percy al saberlo.  
  
"¿Qué foto?" Preguntaron los mellizos escuchando la charla y sumándose al grupo.  
  
"¿Recuerdan la expresión de Percy cuando leyó nuestros resultados en los exámenes el año pasado?" Preguntó con una sonrisa diabólica Ron.  
  
"Sí, la foto de esa expresión es algo que guardamos como un tesoro." Dijeron los problemáticos hermanos Weasley sonriendo maléficamente al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Imagínense su expresión cuando sepa que también Neville lo superó obteniendo 13." Dijo Bill conteniendo la risa ante la imaginación de ese momento.  
  
"Queremos copias también!!" Dijeron Fred y George sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
  
"¿Por qué tanto jaleo por los resultados y la reacción de Percy?" Preguntó confundido Dean.  
  
"Dean, Percy se enorgullecía del hecho de que al igual que yo obtuvo 12 MHB. De todos mis hermanos, él es el más estudioso y seguidor de las reglas. Ron es todo lo contrario a él. Rompe reglas y estudia solo por que lo obligan. Imagínate el shock cuando supimos que nos superó a los 2 sacando 16. Ahora imagínate la expresión cuando sepa que Neville también lo superó, teniendo en cuenta la fama que tiene en el Colegio." Explicó Bill sin contener un poco de risa.  
  
Todos los que estaban en el grupo entendieron a la perfección la razón de todo eso, y se echaron a reír pensando en esa imagen.  
  
"¿De que se ríen ustedes esta vez?" Preguntó seriamente la Sra. Weasley acercándose al grupo de jóvenes. Con ella estaban su marido, Percy, Penélope y Charlie.  
  
"¿Quién se lo dice?" Preguntó Ginny que sostenía la mano de Neville. Desde el baile de Halloween ambos eran una pareja y todos sus hermanos ya lo sabían.  
  
"Mamá ¿recuerdas la expresión de Percy al saber nuestros resultados en las MHB?" Preguntó Ron dirigiéndose a la Sra. Weasley.  
  
"Fue algo encantador ver eso." Dijo Molly sonriendo.  
  
"Neville, diles cuantas sacaste tú." Sugirió Harry transformando un vaso de plástico en una cámara de fotos.  
  
"13." Dijo orgulloso el joven Gryffindor.  
  
El grupo estalló nuevamente en carcajadas al ver la expresión de Percy: sus ojos estaban desorbitados y la mandíbula estaba completamente abierta de la impresión. Parecía que sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que había oído y parecía a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento. Todo esto era fotografiado por Harry quien se reía con sus otros compañeros y los hermanos de Percy.  
  
"¿Qué fallaste?" Preguntó Penélope sorprendida por la revelación.  
  
"Los prácticos de Pociones, Transformación y Adivinación." Respondió Neville con una sonrisa orgullosa.  
  
"¿Cómo reaccionó tu abuela cuando lo supo?" Preguntó con una sonrisa Seamus.  
  
"Casi le da un infarto de la impresión!" Se rió el joven.  
  
"No solo Neville lo superó. Lavender sacó 15 y Parvati lo igualó en 12." Explicó Hermione con deleite al ver la cara de Percy cuando se le dijo esto.  
  
"Nosotros no nos quedamos muy atrás tampoco. Sacamos los dos 11 cada uno." Dijo Seamus en referencia a él y Dean.  
  
"¿Y tú cuantas sacaste, Padma?" Preguntó Harry a la joven miembro de Ravenclaw, que charlaba con Cho quien se sumó al grupo para charlar.  
  
"Igual que mi hermana, 12." Dijo sonriendo la chica.  
  
"¿Tú, Cho?" Preguntó Ron.  
  
"14." Respondió la Buscadora de Ravenclaw.  
  
"Fuiste superado por casi todos ellos, Percy!" Se rió Charlie.  
  
"Bill también lo fue!" Agregó Ginny riéndose junto con los demás.  
  
"¿Podríamos cambiar de tema por favor?" Rogó Percy visiblemente incomodo por la charla.  
  
"De acuerdo." Dijeron los demás a coro.  
  
"¿Qué les parece si Harry abre los regalos ahora?" Propuso la Sra. Weasley cambiando de tema.  
  
"De acuerdo. Podemos seguir charlando más tarde." Dijo el joven dirigiéndose a la pila de regalos.  
  
El primero era un par de medias de distintos colores y con dos dibujos diferentes: una era roja con un león y la otra verde con un fénix.  
  
"Dobby." Dijeron Harry, Ron y Hermione a los demás que miraban extrañados el regalo.  
  
El siguiente era un cuadro en el que estaban los 8 Gryffindors de Sexto año juntos en la sala Común sentados todos juntos.  
  
"Conseguimos una foto de Collin Creevey e hicimos un cuadro de ella. Hay copias para todos nosotros." Explicó Seamus a sus compañeros de curso.  
  
"Es el regalo de todos nosotros." Explicó Dean señalando a ellos dos, a Parvati y Lavender.  
  
"Gracias." Dijeron los demás encantados con el cuadro y con la idea de tener una copia de él para ellos mismos.  
  
El de Hagrid resultó ser un libro de dragones parecido al que Harry le había regalado al semi-gigante la última Navidad.  
  
Padma le regaló un pequeño colgante que tenía dos mitades de corazones.  
  
"Una es para ti y la otra para aquella persona que ames." Explicó la hermana melliza de Parvati.  
  
Harry hizo aparecer mágicamente una cadenita donde puso la mitad del corazón para él y le dio la otra mitad a Hermione quien se lo colgó con una sonrisa luego de besar a su novio.  
  
Harry ya sabía el de Cho: el libro sobre el Puddlemore. Ron miró el libro con cara de pocos amigos y parecía dispuesto a romperlo en pedacitos.  
  
El de Ron y Hermione era un libro de fotos del trío en sus 5 años: en la Sala Común, el Gran Salón, el Campo de Quidditch, etc. Solo ellos y nadie más.  
  
Luego siguieron los regalos de los Weasley.  
  
Bill le regaló un libro sobre leyendas del antiguo Egipto.  
  
Charlie botas hechas de cuero de Dragón.  
  
Los mellizos una caja con productos suyos. La Sra. Weasley estaba escandalizada cuando vio el paquete. El trío tenía grandes sonrisas que indicaban que ya estaban planeando el uso de ellas.  
  
Los Sres. Weasley un reloj parecido al de su casa. Las manecillas tenían los nombres de él, Ron, Hermione, Sirius y Remus, aunque se le podían agregar más. Las marcas decían entre otras cosas: "En Clase", "Habitación", "Campo de Quidditch", "Enfermería," y la clásica "En Peligro Mortal."  
  
Percy y Penélope un libro sobre la historia de magos famosos. Para el desmayo de Harry había casi 10 páginas dedicadas a él y la derrota de Voldemort, además de la historia suya y de su vida.  
  
"Con esto dejarás los anteojos para siempre." Dijo Remus entregándole un paquete con dos Pociones. Una púrpura, que Harry reconoció como la que se usaba para dormir sin sueños, y otra de color verde claro.  
  
"Hace poco se descubrió una poción que sirve para curar problemas visuales." Explicó Sirius señalando el tubo con la poción verde, al ver la cara de confusión de su ahijado.  
  
"Se necesitan casi 8 horas de sueño sin interrumpir. Para eso es la poción para dormir sin sueños." Explicó Remus.  
  
"Wow, te vas a ver realmente sexy sin los anteojos ahora, Harry!" Exclamaron los mellizos riéndose.  
  
Harry apuntó su varita hacia ellos dos, murmuró unas palabras y al instante se convirtieron en dos monos de color naranja fosforescente. Esto provocó las carcajadas de todos en el grupo.  
  
"Eso no es todo lo que les hice." Dijo el joven con una sonrisa parecida a la de los mellizos devolviéndolos a su estado humano de nuevo.  
  
Cuando Fred y George aparecieron como humanos de nuevo, tenían el pelo de color fucsia, la ropa había sido cambiada por vestidos de mujeres antiguas de colores extravagantes y tenían abundante maquillaje, además de un cartel que decía "Buscamos novio."  
  
Todo el grupo estalló en sonoras carcajadas, mientras Harry fotografiaba todo esto con una gran sonrisa diabólica en sus labios.  
  
"Eso les enseñará a no meterse nunca con el hijo de un Merodeador!" Exclamó Harry con diversión.  
  
"¿¿Tú padre fue Merodeador??" Exclamaron sorprendidos los mellizos olvidándose por completo del cambio de look.  
  
"El mejor de los 4." Respondió Remus, mientras Sirius asentía.  
  
"Aún recuerdo la vez que James hizo bailar el tango a todos los del equipo de Slytherin antes del partido de Quidditch en mi tercer año. Eso no me lo olvido nunca más!" Exclamó Bill riéndose.  
  
"Eso fue algo genial!" Dijo Sirius riéndose ante el recuerdo.  
  
"¿Los conociste?" Exclamaron los mellizos, Harry, Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo, dirigiéndose a Bill.  
  
"Cuando entré en el Colegio, ellos estaban en Quinto año." Explicó el hijo mayor de los Weasley.  
  
"¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste eso?" Preguntaron los mellizos a Harry y Bill.  
  
"Nunca me lo preguntaron." Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con inocentes sonrisas.  
  
"¿Qué o quienes son los Merodeadores?" Preguntaron confundidos varios de los presentes.  
  
Sirius y Remus les contaron toda la historia de ellos con Merodeadores y algunas bromas de sus años escolares.  
  
"¿Qué pasó con el Mapa?" Preguntó con curiosidad Remus a Harry.  
  
"Está en mi poder actualmente. Crouch lo tenía cuando dio clases y lo recuperé al final de ese año. Supongo que olvidé devolvérselo a Harry." Explicó Dumbledore.  
  
"Agradeceríamos tenerlo este año, Profesor." Dijo el trío de Prefectos al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Lo recuperarán a su debido tiempo." Dijo seriamente el Director. Los chicos asintieron a esto.  
  
El resto de la noche pasó demasiado rápido para Harry. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, solo quedaban los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Los demás se habían ido a sus casas luego de disfrutar el festejo.  
  
"Chicos," Comenzó Dumbledore dirigiéndose al trío con una expresión de seriedad, "tenemos una misión para Ustedes 3."  
  
"¿Cuál, Profesor?" Preguntó Harry, quien estaba intrigado al igual que Ron y Hermione. 


	2. Capitulo 02 Arreglos

Capitulo 02 Arreglos  
  
"Chicos, hemos recibido información de que Voldemort intentará matar a Harry. Esta vez impidiendo su nacimiento." Dijo muy seriamente el Director al trío de Gryffindor.  
  
"Para eso, debería matar a James y Lily antes de que se gradúen." Dijo Hermione preocupada.  
  
"Así es, Srta. Granger. Su misión es impedir que eso pase. Si Harry no nace todo sería un caos." Explicó Ojo Loco Moody, que había llegado hacía unos minutos con los otros miembros de la Orden.  
  
"¿Nos enviarán a la época en que están los 2 en la escuela?" Preguntó Ron.  
  
"Así es. En su Sexto Año para ser precisos. De esa manera ustedes 3 continuarán con su educación." Explicó McGonagall.  
  
"¿Quién más irá aparte de nosotros?" Preguntó Harry. Su mente estaba dividida entre la emoción de poder ver a sus padres en sus años escolares y la responsabilidad que traía la misión.  
  
"El Sr. Charlie Weasley entrará como ayudante del Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Sirius irá para el puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras." Explicó Dumbledore indicando a Charlie y Sirius.  
  
"Tengo una pregunta, Profesor. ¿Deberemos explicarle a su yo pasado toda la situación? Si no lo hacemos, ¿cómo ingresaremos en la escuela?" Preguntó Hermione luego de procesar toda la información dada.  
  
"La verdad será dicha solamente a mi yo y a la Minerva del pasado. Nadie más debe saber toda la historia, y mucho menos los Merodeadores." Dijo seriamente Dumbledore.  
  
"En caso de una emergencia, ¿cómo les pasaremos información?" Dijo Harry.  
  
"Hedwig, Atena y Rey tienen un encantamiento especial para que puedan viajar del pasado para entregar cartas o paquetes. Decidimos hacerlos en ellas ya que son sus lechuzas." Explicó Flitwick, el Profesor de Encantamientos a los jóvenes.  
  
"Tengo una duda. ¿Podremos jugar Quidditch? No se ofendan, pero jugando desde mi primer año no lo dejo de hacer bajo ninguna circunstancia." Dijo Harry.  
  
"No se preocupen, podrán hacerlo. Aunque deberán conseguirse nuevas escobas. Las suyas atraerían demasiada atención y muchas preguntas innecesarias." Explicó con una sonrisa Dumbledore.  
  
"¿Cuándo partiremos y como lo haremos?" Preguntó Ron.  
  
"Partirán en 4 días. Espero que eso sea tiempo suficiente para resolver tus asuntos en la biblioteca, Harry." Explicó Dumbledore.  
  
"Seguramente. Deberé hablar con el Sensei también." Respondió el joven luego de pensar unos minutos.  
  
"En cuanto a como irán, se prepararán trasladores temporales que serán activados nuevamente cuando deban regresar a nuestro tiempo." Explicó Moody.  
  
"¿Qué nombre usaremos? Harry no puede ir llamándose Potter con sus padres allí, y Ron y Charlie tampoco con Bill en su Segundo Año." Dijo Hermione exponiendo una duda que rondaba su cabeza.  
  
"Y menos Sirius." Agregó Ron.  
  
"Harry irá bajo el apellido de Smith. Srta. Granger, aprovechando que ningún familiar suyo está en ese tiempo, permanecerá con el suyo. Los Sres. Weasley estarán bajo el apellido de Gold. Sirius irá como Albert Liner." Explicó el Director.  
  
"¿Alguna otra cosa?" Preguntó Moody.  
  
"Fred, George, usaré la cuarta cláusula de nuestro trato." Dijo Harry a los mellizos con una gran sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.  
  
"Estaremos encantados de hacer eso." Dijeron los dos chicos con sonrisas que rivalizaban con la de Harry.  
  
"¿Cuál es esa cláusula?" Preguntó la Sra. Weasley mirando sospechosamente al trío.  
  
"Muestras gratis de nuestros productos." Dijo Fred.  
  
"Si Ustedes esperan que no haga bromas estando con los Merodeadores, necesitan un examen de la cabeza con urgencia!" Exclamó Harry con una gran sonrisa maléfica.  
  
"Nos sorprendería lo contrario!" Dijo Sirius riéndose con Remus.  
  
"Muy bien, será mejor que todos nos vayamos a dormir. Es tarde y de seguro los chicos querrán descansar." Propuso Dumbledore viendo que ya eran casi las 2 de la mañana.  
  
Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se fueron retirando uno a uno a sus casas, ya sea desapareciendo o a través de la chimenea usando los Polvos Floo.  
  
Harry se durmió con una sonrisa al pensar lo que le esperaría en esa misión junto a sus padres mientras vivían.  
  
****  
  
Los siguientes 4 días pasaron rápido y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya había llegado el momento de partir.  
  
"Aquí tienen papeles para ingresar como Profesores y una carta para mi yo pasado explicando lo que sucede y su misión." Dijo Dumbledore entregando a Sirius varios papeles. Sirius asintió y los guardó en su túnica.  
  
Los 5 esperaban en la oficina del Director el momento de activar los trasladores. Tenían consigo sus baúles y jaulas para las 3 lechuzas y Godric. También había para Lily y Crookshanks.  
  
"Buena suerte." Dijo el Director cuando los 5 tocaron sus trasladores personales.  
  
****  
  
Harry sintió lo mismo que hacía 2 años cuando tomó el traslador que lo había llevado a la Copa de Quidditch. Cuando todo dejó de dar vueltas los 5 aterrizaron en los terrenos del colegio, cerca de la Cabina de Hagrid.  
  
"Estamos en el lugar correcto. Vayamos a ver a Dumbledore y McGonagall." Dijo Sirius mientras reducía de tamaño los baúles de todos y se los ponían en los bolsillos.  
  
Los chicos abrieron las jaulas de sus mascotas para que estuvieran libres. Atena, Rey y Hedwig se dirigieron inmediatamente a la pajarera de las lechuzas. Crookshanks y Lily comenzaron a recorrer el terreno antes de perderse de vista. Godric levantó vuelo y desapareció también.  
  
Los 5 se dirigieron hacia la puerta y golpearon a ella para ser atendidos unos minutos más tarde por Filch, el celador del Colegio y su gata, la Sra. Norris.  
  
"Deseamos ver a los Profesores Dumbledore y McGonagall." Dijo Sirius ante la mirada inquisitiva y desconfiada del celador.  
  
"¿Puedo preguntar la razón de esto?" Preguntó la Jefa de Gryffindor, que se acercó al escuchar su nombre.  
  
"Debemos hablar en privado sobre algo urgente e importante." Respondió Sirius con seriedad.  
  
"Síganme por favor." Dijo McGonagall antes de conducirlos hacia la gárgola que llevaba a la oficina del Director.  
  
Cuando entraron, vieron a Dumbledore que miraba sorprendido la percha donde habitualmente se colocaba Fawkes. Allí estaba además de su Fénix, Godric quien cantaba algunas notas junto al otro ave.  
  
"Godric, ven aquí." Ordenó Harry a su ave. Este cantó unas suaves notas antes de colocarse sobre el hombro de su dueño.  
  
"¿Es suyo?" Preguntó Dumbledore con curiosidad viendo a Harry acariciar al Fénix.  
  
"Así es. Su nombre es Godric y lo obtuve antes de Halloween." Respondió el joven con una sonrisa de orgullo.  
  
"Realmente hermoso." Dijo McGonagall maravillada. Harry sonrió.  
  
"¿A qué se debe su presencia aquí?" Preguntó Dumbledore confundido por la visita del grupo e invitándolos a sentarse.  
  
Sirius les comenzó a explicar a los dos Profesores todo y las razones de la visita. También les dio la carta del Dumbledore del futuro.  
  
"Sabemos que suena raro, Profesores, pero deben entender que si queremos que esto tenga éxito, debemos contar con su apoyo y confianza. Si no la tenemos, podríamos fracasar y todo cambiaría." Finalizó la explicación Sirius con gravedad en su voz.  
  
"Entendemos. ¿Podrían presentarse con sus verdaderos nombres? Supongo que ellos no serán los que usarán en este tiempo." Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿Quién empieza?" Preguntó Harry.  
  
"Comenzaré yo." Dijo Sirius antes de dirigirse a los dos Profesores, "mi nombre es Sirius Black, aunque aquí seré Albert Liner. Aquí soy miembro de los Merodeadores. Planeo ocupar el puesto de Defensa de este año en la escuela." Concluyó con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿¿¿SIRIUS BLACK PROFESOR???" Exclamó horrorizada McGonagall.  
  
"En vivo y en directo." Respondió el ex Merodeador con una sonrisa traviesa.  
  
"¿A dónde iremos a parar si Sirius llegó a Profesor del Colegio?" Exclamó Minerva. Esto provocó la risa de todos.  
  
"Mi nombre es Charlie Weasley," comenzó el pelirrojo cuando concluyó la risa, "soy el hijo de Arthur y Molly y hermano de Bill que comenzará este año su Segundo curso en la escuela. Al igual que todos en mi familia seré un Gryffindor. Además seré el Buscador y Capitán del Equipo de Quidditch. Desde mi graduación trabajo con dragones en Rumania. Mi plan aquí es ser ayudante del Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Mi nombre será Charlie Gold." Concluyó su explicación.  
  
"Encantado de conocerte, Charlie. Veo por que se ha sugerido para el puesto de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas." Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.  
  
"Gracias, Profesor." Dijo Charlie.  
  
"Por curiosidad, ¿cuantos Weasley habrá en el Colegio en el futuro?" Preguntó curioso el Director.  
  
"En este momento quedan solamente Ron y mi hermana Ginny, que comienza Quinto este año. Aunque en total seremos 7 los hermanos Weasley que estudiaremos en la escuela." Dijo Charlie a sus dos antiguos Profesores.  
  
"Bastantes." Dijo riéndose entre dientes la Vice-Directora.  
  
"Mi nombre es Hermione Granger," comenzó la joven, "mis padres son Muggles los dos y fue una sorpresa la carta. Soy Prefecta para Gryffindor y desde el año pasado soy Cazadora del Equipo. También soy miembro de la Orden del Fénix de nuestro tiempo e instructora de Artes Marciales para los nuevos miembros. Soy cinturón negro de Tae-Kwon-do. El año pasado obtuve 17 MHB, consiguiendo las 16 habituales y una especial por esto." Dijo Hermione antes de transformarse en la tigresa que era su forma Animaga.  
  
"Realmente impresionante, Srta. Granger." Dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa aprobadora.  
  
"Gracias, Profesora. Usted fue la que nos entrenó a los 3 para serlo." Dijo Hermione sonriendo en referencia a ella y los chicos que estaban allí.  
  
"¿Los 3 son animagos?" Preguntó sorprendida la Jefa de Gryffindor.  
  
"Así es. Verá nuestras formas cuando nos presentemos." Respondió Harry. McGonagall asintió en entendimiento.  
  
"Lo que realmente me sorprende es que sea instructora de la Orden. Es realmente impresionante eso." Dijo el Director.  
  
"Usted nos propuso a mí y a Harry serlos." Dijo la joven señalando a su novio.  
  
"Como dije realmente impresionante." Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.  
  
"Mi nombre" comenzó Ron, "es Ron Weasley y soy el sexto en mi familia. Al igual que ellos dos soy Prefecto de Gryffindor y desde el año pasado Guardián del Equipo. En mis MHB saqué 15 de las 16 y obtuve una por esto." Concluyó el pelirrojo antes de transformarse en el Grifo.  
  
"Excelente transformación. Debo asumir que usará el mismo apellido que su hermano aquí, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Dumbledore a Ron, quien asintió.  
  
"¿Nombré 3 Prefectos?" Preguntó confundida McGonagall.  
  
"Aún nos preguntamos la razón por la que Harry y yo lo somos." Dijo Ron riéndose.  
  
"¿Perdón?" Preguntaron confundidos los dos Profesores.  
  
"Hermione, ¿cuántas reglas rompimos en Segundo?" Preguntó Ron a su amiga.  
  
"Si mi calculo no me falla, fueron aproximadamente 175, alguna más, alguna menos." Dijo Hermione luego de pensar unos instantes.  
  
"¿¿¿¿Quebrantaron 175 reglas, siguen en el Colegio y los nombré Prefectos???? ¿¿Cómo es eso posible??" Exclamó horrorizada McGonagall.  
  
"Nosotros nos preguntamos lo mismo." Dijo Harry y Ron riéndose.  
  
"¿En que quebrantaron tantas reglas? Ni siquiera los Merodeadores rompieron tantas por año!" Dijo la Jefa de Gryffindor.  
  
Los 3 se miraron y respondieron al mismo tiempo: "estará mejor sin saber eso."  
  
"Continúen, por favor." Indicó Dumbledore divertido por la conversación.  
  
"Mi nombre," comenzó Harry, "es Harry Potter. Soy el hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans. Al igual que Ron y Hermione, soy Prefecto de mi Casa Gryffindor. Soy también instructor de la Orden y desde este verano Segundo Dan de Karate. Sin terminar nunca mi primera clase de vuelo y convirtiéndome en el Buscador más joven de los últimos 100 años, juego en el Equipo de la Casa desde mi Primer Año y desde el año pasado soy su Capitán. En mi Cuarto Año me he convertido en el ganador del último Torneo de los Tres Magos, al que me hicieron entrar ilegalmente debo añadir. Esta belleza," dijo señalando al Fénix que seguía sobre su hombro, "es mi mascota y Hermione mi novia." Concluyó el joven señalando a la joven que estaba sentada a su lado.  
  
"Los de Primero no pueden jugar Quidditch! ¿Cómo lograste entrar en el equipo?" Preguntó sorprendida McGonagall.  
  
Los tres chicos se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas ante las miradas sorprendidas y confundidas de los 4 adultos.  
  
Cuando se calmaron, Harry respondió: "Profesora, Usted me llevó a ver al Capitán del Equipo ese día y me presentó como el Buscador. En mi primer entrenamiento, debió explicarme las reglas porque no sabía nada de Quidditch."  
  
McGonagall se sonrojó como un tomate y dijo: "Me parece que lo mejor será que deje de hacer comentarios."  
  
"¿Algo más?" Preguntó el Director a Harry.  
  
"Como sabrán mi padre es heredero de Gryffindor, y por consiguiente también lo soy yo. Entre mis habilidades heredadas están la de poder hacer magia sin varita, hablar Fenixio y esta." Explicó Harry antes de transformarse en el halcón, la pantera, el Fénix, el hipogrifo y el dragón. Cuando concluyó, quedó exhausto en su silla recuperándose del cansancio que le provocaban las transformaciones.  
  
"Impresionantes formas debo decir." Dijo McGonagall con una gran sonrisa aprobadora.  
  
"Gracias, aquí estaré bajo el apellido Smith." Concluyó Harry su explicación a los dos Profesores.  
  
"¿Cuántas MHB obtuviste?" Preguntó Dumbledore con brillo en los ojos.  
  
"Estableciendo un record en el Colegio, 18. Aparte de las 16 habituales y la especial por ser Animago, obtuve una especial en Astronomía por descubrir un cometa nuevo en medio de mi examen." Dijo con orgullo el joven Potter.  
  
"Tengo curiosidad por algo, ¿Harry es bromista al igual que su padre?" Preguntó McGonagall con temor de la respuesta que fuera a recibir.  
  
"Digámoslo así, Profesora, los 3 planeábamos convertirnos en la nueva generación de Merodeadores este año." Explicó Harry con una sonrisa traviesa y maléfica en los labios.  
  
"El año que nos espera!" Exclamó algo escandalizada por esa idea la Jefa de Gryffindor.  
  
"¿Son animagos para emular a los Merodeadores de este tiempo o por decisión y deseo propio?" Preguntó el Director con los ojos brillantes.  
  
"¿¿Lo sabe??" Preguntó Sirius sorprendido.  
  
"Sr. Black, ¿realmente cree que 3 alumnos haciéndose animagos pasan inadvertidos?" Preguntó McGonagall irónicamente.  
  
"Deseo propio." Dijo Harry, conteniendo la risa por la cara de sorpresa de su padrino ante las noticias.  
  
"Me alegro de oír eso." Dijo aliviada la Jefa de Gryffindor.  
  
"¿Alguna otra mascota además del Fénix?" Preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
"Un búho." Dijo Ron.  
  
"Una lechuza y un gato." Respondió Hermione.  
  
"Una lechuza y una gata además de Godric." Dijo Harry.  
  
"En caso de emergencias, ¿cómo se comunicarán con la gente de su tiempo?" Inquirió Dumbledore con seriedad.  
  
"Las lechuzas y el búho tienen encantamientos que les permitirán viajar allí a entregar correo." Explicó Sirius.  
  
"Los 3 ingresarán en su sexto año, debo asumir." Dijo el Director dirigiéndose al trío de amigos.  
  
"Así es. La idea es que continuemos nuestros estudios y vigilar a mis padres al mismo tiempo." Explicó Harry mientras los demás asentían.  
  
"Deberán ser seleccionados aquí nuevamente, les advertiré." Dijo Minerva con seriedad.  
  
"Sí, Profesora." Dijeron los chicos que ya sospechaban algo así.  
  
"¿Dónde planean quedarse hasta que sean seleccionados?" Preguntó Dumbledore con curiosidad.  
  
"Teníamos en mente permanecer en el Castillo hasta la tercera semana de Agosto. A partir de ese momento iremos al Callejón Diagon y nos quedaremos en el Caldero Chorreante hasta el comienzo del Colegio." Explicó Hermione mientras Harry y Ron asentían en acuerdo.  
  
"No veo ningún problema con eso. ¿Qué sucederá con Godric cuando comiencen las clases?" Inquirió el Director.  
  
"Vivirá con Sirius. Tenerlo en mi habitación atraería demasiada atención." Dijo Harry seriamente.  
  
"Muy bien. Minerva," dijo Dumbledore a McGonagall, "¿podría ir a avisarle a los elfos que preparen habitaciones para nuestros huéspedes? Estoy seguro que querrán descansar."  
  
"Muy bien, Albus." Dijo Minerva antes de salir de la oficina a hacer la tarea encomendada.  
  
"¿Qué opinan si bajamos a almorzar algo antes de ir a sus cuartos?" Propuso el Director con una sonrisa.  
  
"Excelente idea, me muero de hambre!" Exclamó Ron provocando las risas de todos.  
  
****  
  
Durante el almuerzo, los 7 hablaron sobre las cosas del futuro. Había cosas que no podían revelar por seguridad. Dumbledore y McGonagall entendieron esto perfectamente y no presionaban cuando se llegaba a estos temas.  
  
"¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerán aquí?" Preguntó Minerva con seriedad.  
  
"Hasta el final del año o que nuestra misión se cumpla con éxito. Debemos advertirles desde ahora que antes de irnos, colocaremos encantamientos de memoria para hacer que nuestra visita aquí sea recordada simplemente como que somos 3 estudiantes y 2 Profesores de intercambio. Si no lo hacemos, podría cambiarse todo." Explicó Sirius con seriedad y gravedad en su voz.  
  
"Entendemos perfectamente." Dijo Dumbledore en el mismo tono.  
  
"¿Planean jugar Quidditch aquí también?" Preguntó McGonagall con curiosidad al trío.  
  
"¿Usted qué cree?" Dijeron los chicos con una gran sonrisa.  
  
"A Harry sería imposible no dejarlo jugar. En su Cuarto año en la Primera Prueba del Torneo, transformó la tarea de atrapar un huevo del nido de un dragón en algo parecido a un partido de Quidditch!" Dijo Charlie riéndose.  
  
"¿Cómo es eso?" Preguntó Dumbledore a Harry con curiosidad.  
  
Harry les explicó todo lo que había hecho y como burló al dragón.  
  
"Para lo único que soy bueno es el Quidditch. Pasé todo mi conocimiento del deporte a la prueba y gané. Solo salí de ella con un hombro rasguñado por la cola del Colacuerno." Dijo el joven con una sonrisa concluyendo su relato.  
  
"Impresionante. No muchos harían eso." Dijo McGonagall impresionada por el relato.  
  
"Con 14 años mis chances y opciones para la prueba eran pocas!" Dijo Harry riéndose.  
  
"Recuerdo que estuvimos hasta las 2 de la mañana de ese día practicando el encantamiento convocador en la Sala Común!" Dijo Hermione riéndose ante el recuerdo.  
  
"Pero salió perfecto." Dijo Ron contagiándose de la risa de sus amigos.  
  
"Nadie se esperaba eso. Mis amigos, con los que cuidaba los dragones, casi se mueren de la sorpresa! Uno de los bebés del Colacuerno fue nombrado Harry por él." Dijo Charlie sonriendo señalando al joven.  
  
"¿¿Nombraron un dragón por mí??" Dijo Harry sorprendido casi cayéndose de la silla.  
  
"Sí. Creyeron que era un buen tributo a tu actuación." Dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.  
  
"Wow." Dijo Harry recuperándose de la sorpresa.  
  
"Chicos, ¿qué dicen si vamos a desempacar? Quiero descansar un rato." Propuso Hermione con un pequeño bostezo.  
  
"Seguro. Profesora, ¿cuáles son nuestras habitaciones?" Dijo Harry dirigiéndose a McGonagall mientras los 3 se levantaban de la mesa.  
  
"Los llevaré hasta allí." Dijo Minerva y salió del Gran Salón con los jóvenes.  
  
"Grandes chicos parecen ser." Dijo Dumbledore a Charlie y Sirius cuando los otros 4 habían salido.  
  
"Lo son. Han pasado todo juntos, y pese a algunas peleas entre ellos, siguen siendo amigos siempre." Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.  
  
"Son hermanos. Ron los considera a ellos 2 como eso, y estoy seguro que los otros dos piensan igual. Solo la muerte puede separarlos definitivamente." Dijo Charlie seguro de sus palabras.  
  
Los 4 siguieron hablando unos minutos más sobre la amistad del trío, hasta que McGonagall regresó y retomó su lugar en la mesa con ellos.  
  
"Tardaron 5 minutos en dormirse los 3." Explicó a sus colegas.  
  
"Supongo que estaban cansados con todo esto." Dijo Sirius.  
  
"Tengo una pregunta: ¿me arrepentiré de la decisión de hacerlos Prefectos a los 3?" Preguntó con curiosidad la Jefa de Gryffindor.  
  
"No hasta el momento. Los 3 defendieron a 2 chicas de Primero en el viaje en tren al Colegio. Además en Octubre, Harry salvó la vida de un alumno de Primero que tenía convulsiones y se estaba ahogando. En 10 minutos los 3 y la Premio Anual lo habían llevado a la Enfermería, les habían avisado a Ustedes 2 y se quedaron con los compañeros. Su yo futuro me dijo que esa era la prueba definitiva que necesitaba para saber que no se había equivocado al elegirlos." Explicó Sirius a los 2 Profesores, aunque varios de los comentarios estaban dirigidos especialmente a Minerva.  
  
"Me alegro de oír eso." Dijo con una gran sonrisa la bruja.  
  
"¿Cómo son en Quidditch los 3?" Preguntó con curiosidad Dumbledore.  
  
"Ron y Hermione entraron el año pasado. Ron como titular al faltar el Guardián luego de su graduación cuando los chicos estaban en tercero. Hermione entró como Reserva ante la necesidad del Equipo de tener reservas para todos los puestos. Las 3 Cazadoras y los 2 Bateadores, que son mis hermanos debo decir, se graduaron el año pasado." Explicó Charlie.  
  
"Harry es soberbio arriba de la escoba. En su Primer Año, Gryffindor no ganó la Copa porque él estaba inconsciente en la enfermería el día de la Final contra Ravenclaw. En Segundo le ganaron a Slytherin y cuando iban a jugar contra Hufflepuff se suspendió el Torneo. En Tercero perdió su único partido con derrota, por la súbita entrada al campo de 100 Dementores que provocaron su caída de la escoba. Luego ganó el Campeonato derrotando a Ravenclaw y Slytherin en un partido que era casi como una guerra. En Cuarto no hubo por el Torneo. En Quinto derrotaron a Hufflepuff, a Slytherin, derrotándolos por 1000 a 40, y luego ganaron la Copa venciendo a Ravenclaw." Explicó Sirius que había sido informado de la performance de su ahijado en sus 2 primeros años por Dumbledore y Minerva.  
  
"¿El partido salió 1000 a 40?" Preguntó shockeada Minerva cuando Sirius concluyó su relato.  
  
"Harry puso en marcha lo que él llama la Filosofía de guerra en Gryffindor para Quidditch: "En los partidos contra Slytherin no gana el más apto sino el más salvaje." Creo que el resultado dice por sí solo como salió la puesta en práctica de ella." Dijo Sirius riéndose.  
  
"Aún recuerdo el Amago de Wronski que hizo ese día!" Dijo Charlie riéndose a carcajadas ante el recuerdo.  
  
"Estrelló al otro Buscador contra las gradas de Slytherin y su escoba quedó reducida a escarbadientes!" Explicó entre carcajadas Sirius a los 2 Profesores al ver su cara de confusión.  
  
"No es alguien para bromear en el Campo, debo decir!" Dijo Dumbledore riéndose entre dientes ante las palabras de Sirius.  
  
"Definitivamente no quiere hacerlo enojar con el Quidditch! El año pasado se peleó y discutió con toda la Casa luego de las pruebas del Equipo." Dijo seriamente Sirius.  
  
"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó preocupada McGonagall.  
  
"Harry hizo probar para Guardián a un chico de Primero. Quedó como Reserva de Ron. Harry me dijo que había sido el segundo mejor de todos en la prueba. Los otros estudiantes no estaban conforme con eso y comenzaron a quejarse por esto. Harry, con el apoyo de sus compañeros de Equipo, mantuvo su decisión. Según escuché, le dijo al chico que sus decisiones como Capitán podían llegar a ser modificadas solo por Usted y los otros jugadores." Explicó Sirius dirigiéndose a McGonagall, antes de continuar con su relato: "En el primer entrenamiento Usted lo vio y levantó la regla nuevamente. Desde entonces es el Reserva del Equipo." Concluyó el Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con seriedad.  
  
"Harry ama al Equipo. Mis hermanos mellizos, que jugaron con él de Bateadores por 5 años, me comentaron que Harry nunca haría algo a propósito para perjudicarlo. Mantuvo la decisión, aunque los otros estudiantes lo odiaran. Harry es así, terco, cabeza dura y no es una persona fácil para hacer cambiar de opinión en una decisión que él tome." Dijo Charlie con el mismo tono que Sirius.  
  
"La regla no se levanta nunca y se hizo 2 veces en 5 años!" Exclamó sorprendida McGonagall causando la risa de los otros.  
  
"Si me disculpan, creo que seguiré el ejemplo de los chicos. Creo que una siesta me vendrá muy bien en este momento." Dijo Charlie levantándose de la mesa con un bostezo.  
  
"Yo también lo haré eso. ¿Podrían indicarnos nuestras habitaciones y la de los chicos, por favor?" Dijo Sirius a los 2 Profesores.  
  
"Vengan conmigo, se las mostraré." Dijo Dumbledore saliendo del Salón con los 2 nuevos Profesores.  
  
El cuarto de Sirius estaba cerca del aula de Defensa. Estaba decorada con colores Rojos y azul. Había una cama grande, una pequeña biblioteca con libros de la materia, una chimenea y otros muebles.  
  
El de Charlie era bastante parecida, solo que estaba pintada de verde y dorado. En ella había las mismas cosas que en las de Sirius, aunque estaba alejada de todos los salones de clase. Al igual que en el futuro, la clase se daba cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. En la Biblioteca había libros sobre animales y varios otros sobre la materia de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.  
  
Ron y Harry compartían una cuarto. Tenía las mismas comodidades que la de los adultos, solo que estaba pintada de color rojo y dorado. En la biblioteca había varios libros escolares. Cada uno de ellos tenía una habitación privada en la que estaban durmiendo en sus camas. En la de Harry había una percha especial donde descansaba Godric, y a los pies de su cama estaba durmiendo también, placidamente como su dueño, Lily. El de Hermione era igual que la de los chicos, solo que tenía una sola habitación en donde ella estaba durmiendo como sus amigos. Al igual que Harry, ella tenía cerca de su cama a Crookshanks que dormía sin problemas.  
  
"Parecen 3 angelitos." Se rió Charlie cuando comenzaban a ir a sus cuartos privados.  
  
"Sí, pero son diablos cuando se lo proponen." Se rió Sirius yendo a descansar al igual que Charlie. 


	3. Capitulo 03 Los Merodeadores

Capitulo 03 Los Merodeadores  
  
Los días siguientes pasaron bastante tranquilos para los 5 "nuevos" habitantes del Castillo. En ellos "conocieron" a los Profesores que tendrían en clase.  
  
En Pociones estaba una mujer de unos 40 años, rubia y alta. Era de cara y expresión seria, pero algunas veces tenía algo de buen humor. Su nombre era Anna Kingle.  
  
"Es como Snape, solo que no favorece a ninguna Casa y tampoco hace comentarios sobradores a ninguno de los alumnos. Presiona por igual a todos los alumnos, sabe mucho y se ve en las clases." Les comentó Sirius una vez, al preguntarle sobre como era la Profesora.  
  
En Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas estaba un Profesor casi anciano llamado Ambrosio Kettleburn. Era medio bajo, de pelo canoso y de carácter algo complicado. Era una mezcla de Snape y Filch en el humor y carácter: en otras palabras carecía completamente de ambos.  
  
"Tengan cuidado con él, nunca hagan ninguna broma o algo parecido contra él o en una de sus clases." Advirtió Charlie al trío con seriedad. Los 3 asintieron en entendimiento.  
  
Los otros Profesores eran los mismos que tenían en su época: McGonagall en Transformación, Sprout en Herbología, Flitwick en Encantamientos, Binns en Historia de la Magia, Trelawney en Adivinación (aunque ninguno de los 3 la tomaba), Sinistra en Astronomía, Vector en Aritmancia y Alexander Pontir en Estudio de Runas Antiguas.  
  
A todos ellos, al igual que al resto del Colegio cuando se reiniciaran las clases, se les dijo que los 5 provenían de una Escuela de Magia en una pequeña isla del Sur de Europa. Esta no era muy conocida. El nombre, que le habían puesto en el futuro, era Escuela de Magia de la Pequeña Isla.  
  
"Realmente creativo el nombre." Se rió entre dientes Dumbledore cuando le contaron la fachada que mantendrían allí para todo el mundo.  
  
También se les había comentado que los 5 formaban parte de la lucha contra Voldemort en su Isla. Esto dejaba abierta la posibilidad de poder ingresar en la Orden del Fénix de ese tiempo si era necesario.  
  
Para todos, a excepción de Dumbledore y McGonagall que lo habían visto, Godric permanecía desconocido. Harry y Charlie habían acordado de que si necesitaba usarlo en una de sus clases, el Profesor necesitaba tener al joven allí sí o sí. En otras palabras, al Fénix solo podría enseñarlo con los de Sexto Año.  
  
"Si debes usarlo en otros años, deberás conseguir a Fawkes. Godric solo me obedece a mí, Charlie. Si yo no estoy, él tampoco lo está." Dijo Harry en un tono serio de voz.  
  
"De acuerdo, lo entiendo perfectamente." Dijo el pelirrojo.  
  
****  
  
Durante el comienzo de la tercera semana de Agosto, los chicos hicieron una rápida maleta con lo que usarían en la semana que se quedarían en el Caldero Chorreante.  
  
"En Gringotts, retiren dinero de la bóveda número 420. Es una de las que tiene allí la Orden del Fénix. Está a nombre de F. Awkes." Dijo Sirius entregándoles a los chicos la llave de la cuenta bancaria, cuando se disponían a usar los Polvos Floo para ir al Callejón Diagon.  
  
"Que nombre más creativo! El que lo creó se mató pensando ese nombre, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Harry con ironía.  
  
"¿A qué te refieres, Harry?" Preguntó Ron confundido.  
  
"Ron, la bóveda está a nombre de Fawkes. Piénsalo, F. Awkes. Sácale el punto y junta los dos y tienes Fawkes." Dijo Hermione entendiendo lo que Harry quería decir.  
  
"La creatividad no es uno de los puntos más fuertes de la Orden en cuanto a los nombres creados." Dijo Dumbledore riéndose al escuchar el intercambio de palabras entre los 3 jóvenes y el Profesor.  
  
"No nos dimos cuenta de eso. Solo basta ver el nombre de la Escuela que inventaron." Se rió Harry.  
  
"Váyanse y buena suerte. No causen caos." Les advirtió Sirius en un tono serio.  
  
"Aquí tienen las listas de cosas para comprar este año. Son los libros que necesitarán." Dijo McGonagall entregándole a los 3 las cartas escolares de todos los años. Los chicos asintieron en gratitud y se prepararon para el viaje.  
  
"Hasta el primero de septiembre." Dijo Harry antes lanzar Polvos Floo y de saltar a la chimenea gritando: "Caldero Chorreante!"  
  
****  
  
Cuando Harry salió de la chimenea en el bar, fue atendido de inmediato por Tom, el dueño, que le sonrió.  
  
"Bienvenido al Caldero Chorreante, Sr. . ." Dijo el hombre.  
  
"Harry Smith. Ahora vienen dos amigos más." Dijo Harry limpiándose la ropa del polvo de la chimenea.  
  
En ese momento salió de la chimenea Ron y unos segundos después Hermione. Luego de que los otros dos jóvenes se presentaran, se sentaron a comer algo.  
  
"¿Necesitarán lugar para quedarse?" Les preguntó Ton cuando les llevó la comida.  
  
"Nuestra idea es permanecer aquí hasta el primero de septiembre cuando comience Hogwarts. Quisiéramos 3 habitaciones simples." Dijo Hermione mientras Ron y Harry comenzaban a comer.  
  
"Muy bien, se las tendré listas en unos minutos. ¿Equipaje?" Preguntó viendo si tenían alguno con ellos.  
  
"Aquí. Agradeceríamos que le devolviera su tamaño normal." Dijo Harry entregándole las tres maletas que habían sido encogidas para que quepan en sus bolsillos.  
  
"Muy bien." Dijo Tom y se llevó las tres maletas a donde serían sus habitaciones.  
  
"¿Qué dicen si vamos al Callejón a comprar las cosas? Es temprano." Sugirió Ron revisando su reloj y viendo que eran casi las 2 de la tarde.  
  
"De acuerdo." Dijeron sus amigos antes de volver su atención a su almuerzo.  
  
Luego de comer se dirigieron hacia la parte posterior del local para activar la entrada al Callejón. Al entrar notaron que el lugar no cambiaría en nada en 20 años. Los locales eran los mismos, excepto el de los mellizos donde en ese momento había una tienda de bromas.  
  
Como en cada viaje allí, la primera parada obligatoria era Gringotts, el banco de los magos. Al llegar allí y presentar la llave, el duende que los atendió les dio una nota que iba dirigida a ellos 3:  
  
"Chicos,  
  
Siéntanse libres de usar cuanto dinero deseen. Esta bóveda es una de las casi 50 que tiene la Orden en Gringotts y todas están tan llenas de dinero como esta.  
  
Profesor Albus Dumbledore  
  
Líder de la Orden del Fénix."  
  
"Usemos lo necesario, tampoco nos pasemos." Dijo Hermione al terminar de leer la carta del Director.  
  
"Para las escobas, podemos hacer que lo saquen directamente de la bóveda. Nosotros retiremos 100 Galleons cada uno. Eso será más que suficiente para todo este año." Propuso Ron.  
  
"De acuerdo." Dijo Harry mientras se subían al carro que los llevaría a la bóveda indicada.  
  
Era obvio que Ron y Hermione no disfrutaban el viaje. A los dos no les gustaba más que a Harry. Cuando llegaron a la que debían ir, le dieron la llave al duende que la abrió.  
  
La bóveda estaba rebosando de monedas de oro, plata y bronce. Los 3 se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo: "Creo que será mejor que saquemos 200 y no 100." Sabían que ese retiro de dinero no cambiaría demasiado la cantidad de oro existente en ella.  
  
"Dumbledore lo dijo: "Siéntanse libres de usar cuanto dinero deseen." Si nos sobra, lo guardaremos para el próximo año." Dijo Hermione llenando la bolsa de Galleons, Sickles y Knuts.  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo." Dijeron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo, mientras hacían lo mismo que ella.  
  
Cuando salieron del banco decidieron ir primero a Flourish and Botts, la librería donde comprarían los libros necesitados. Los 3 tomaron las cartas y comenzaron a leer la lista de ellos:  
  
"-El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos (Nivel 6), por Miranda Goshawk  
  
-Guía de transformaciones, nivel superior, por Emeric Switch  
  
-Historia de la Magia en el Siglo XX, por Batidla Bagshot  
  
-Artes Oscuras y Artes de la Luz: Batalla de Poder, por Albato Plinosa  
  
-Pociones Potentes para diferentes usos, por Ángela Munter  
  
-Plantas peligrosas y sus usos para el bienestar general, anónimo  
  
-Aritmancia, niveles superiores, por Mirtle Potirnew (Hermione)  
  
-Runas de Oceanía y Lejano Oriente, por Choi Kinh (Ron y Harry)"  
  
Los 3 se dividieron y comenzaron a comprar los libros indicados por separado. Cuando Harry tomó el libro de Runas, se chocó con alguien, provocando que ambos tropezaran y se les cayeran los libros.  
  
"Perdón no te vi." Se disculpó Harry recogiendo los suyos.  
  
"Disculpas aceptadas, tampoco lo hice yo. Lily Evans." Dijo Lily presentándose, cuando recogió los suyos.  
  
"Harry Smith, encantado." Dijo el joven estrechando la mano de quien sería su madre.  
  
"Veo que tomarás Estudio de Runas Antiguas." Dijo Lily tomando su ejemplar y viendo el de Harry.  
  
"Así es. Este año entraré con mis amigos a Hogwarts en un programa de intercambio escolar. ¿Tú vas allí?" Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
"Este año comenzaré mi Sexto. ¿Ustedes?" Preguntó Lily yendo a pagar sus libros al igual que Harry.  
  
"Estaremos en el mismo año." Se rió Harry ligeramente luego de pagar sus libros al igual que Lily.  
  
"Oye Harry, ¿ya terminaste?" Preguntó Hermione acercándose a su novio con bolsas de libros.  
  
"Sí." Dijo Harry antes de presentar a las chicas: "Lily, esta es Hermione mi novia, irá también a Hogwarts. Hermione esta es Lily Evans, nos acabamos de conocer."  
  
"Encantada." Dijeron las 2 saludándose.  
  
"¿Ron?" Preguntó Harry a su novia.  
  
"Está comprando el libro de Transformaciones." Respondió la joven.  
  
"Terminé." Dijo Ron acercándose al grupo con sus libros.  
  
"Ron, ella es Lily nos conocimos recién. Lily, él es Ron mi mejor amigo." Presentó Harry.  
  
"Es un placer conocerte." Dijeron los dos.  
  
"¿Adonde vamos ahora?" Preguntó Hermione al salir de la tienda.  
  
"Yo tengo que comprar elementos de Pociones. ¿Por qué no vamos juntos?" Propuso Lily.  
  
"De acuerdo." Dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo saliendo de la tiendo y yendo a su destino.  
  
"¿De qué escuela vienen?" Preguntó Lily con curiosidad.  
  
"Escuela de Magia de la Pequeña Isla. No es muy conocida." Dijo Harry.  
  
"¿Por qué ese nombre?" Preguntó muerta de curiosidad la joven del pasado.  
  
"La isla donde está es realmente pequeña. Allí solo está la Escuela, un bosque y un puerto por donde se llega al colegio." Explicó Hermione, recordando lo que les habían dicho al trío si alguien preguntaba por cosas de la escuela.  
  
"¿Juegan Quidditch? Yo soy Cazadora en el Equipo de mi Casa, Gryffindor." Dijo Lily cuando salían de comprar las cosas de Pociones.  
  
"Guardián." Dijo Ron.  
  
"Cazadora." Respondió Hermione.  
  
"Buscador, y, desde el año pasado, Capitán del equipo." Dijo Harry.  
  
"En Gryffindor necesitamos los 3 puestos! Espero que estemos en la misma Casa!" Exclamó con una gran sonrisa Lily.  
  
"Nosotros también!" Dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo con una gran sonrisa.  
  
"¿Falta comprar algo más?" Preguntó Ron.  
  
"Sí, las escobas." Dijo Harry.  
  
"¿No tienen escobas?" Preguntó Lily sorprendida mientras iban a la tienda de Quidditch.  
  
"Las que usábamos en la otra escuela son diferentes. Preferimos comprar 3 nuevas." Dijo Hermione.  
  
Al llegar allí, vieron que adentro estaban Lucius Malfoy junto a Crabbe, Goyle y Snape. Malfoy hablaba con el vendedor, que tenía una cara de asco hacia ellos, a Malfoy en especial, muy bien disimulada.  
  
"Ellos son Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Snape, van a Slytherin. También están en Sexto. Si quieren un buen consejo, evítenlos siempre que puedan. Son 4 idiotas con mayúsculas." Dijo Lily a los chicos con cara de asco hacia los Slytherins.  
  
Los 4 entraron y el trío de amigos comenzó a mirar modelos de escobas. Harry y Ron quedaron enamorados de una nueva llamada "Halcón de Trueno." Era como una Saeta pero 20 años más jóvenes. Hermione también quedó encantada por ella. Los 3 se miraron y no necesitaron palabras para decir que escoba comprarían.  
  
"Vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos aquí: la Sangre Sucia de Evans. ¿Dónde está el estúpido de tu noviecito?" Dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa asquerosa. Los otros 3 se rieron con el comentario.  
  
"Chicos, ¿decidieron que modelo comprarán?" Preguntó Lily a Harry y compañía ignorando por completo a los 4 Slytherins.  
  
"Sí. Queremos 3 Halcón de Trueno." Dijo Harry dirigiéndose al vendedor.  
  
Al hombre parecía que le había llegado el cumpleaños, navidad y reyes todos juntos en el mismo día. Con velocidad digna de un jugador de Quidditch, sacó 3 de las escobas de la parte posterior de la tienda y se las entregó a los chicos.  
  
El cuarteto de Slytherins, Malfoy sobre todo, les lanzaban miradas de asco, bronca y, en especial, celos.  
  
"Por favor, saque el dinero para ellas de la bóveda 420 de Gringotts. Está a nombre de F. Awkes." Dijo Harry cuando el vendedor terminó de envolver las escobas.  
  
"Por supuesto." Dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa en los labios, que casi no cabía en la cara.  
  
"Vayamos a dejar las cosas y comer algo. ¿Vienes, Lily? Nosotros invitamos." Dijo Harry que se contenía de estallar en carcajadas por la cara de Malfoy por muy poco.  
  
"¿La pobretona necesita caridad?" Preguntó Malfoy con el tono de siempre.  
  
"Por supuesto que querré ir con ustedes, chicos. Vamos." Dijo Lily que seguía el juego del trío: ignorar a los 4 Slytherins y hacer como si no existieran.  
  
"A mi nadie me ignora!" Gritó Lucius sacando la varita y apuntando a los 4 amigos. Sus compañeros habían hecho lo mismo.  
  
Hermione, Harry y Ron se miraron y asintieron entre ellos antes de moverse. En menos de 5 segundos, los 3 habían desarmado a los Slytherins usando artes marciales y dejando a Malfoy con dos dedos rotos, Snape con la muñeca doblada y a Crabbe y Goyle en el suelo atontados.  
  
"Vamos, Lily. Me muero de hambre." Dijo Harry saliendo del local como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
"Eso fue impresionante! ¿Cómo lo hicieron?" Dijo Lily sorprendida con lo que había pasado.  
  
"Yo soy Segundo Dan de Karate y Hermione Primera de Tae-Kwon-Do. A Ron le enseñamos artes marciales nosotros." Explicó Harry cuando entraron en el Caldero Chorreante nuevamente con las bolsas y las escobas.  
  
"Sencillamente impresionante." Dijo la joven mientras se sentaban a la mesa y pedían la cena para ellos.  
  
"¿Vieron la cara de Malfoy cuando Harry pidió las escobas? Pensé que se iba a morir de envidia!" Dijo Ron riéndose a carcajadas por el recuerdo.  
  
"¿Y la cara del vendedor cuando lo atendía? Nunca vi una expresión de asco tan bien disimulada!" Dijo Hermione también entre las carcajadas del grupo.  
  
"¿Donde se quedarán hasta que empiecen las clases?" Preguntó curiosa Lily cuando se pararon de reír.  
  
"Aquí en el Caldero. Trajimos una maleta cada uno. Nuestras cosas ya están en el Colegio. Estuvimos allí hasta hoy." Explicó Harry.  
  
"¿Por qué estaban en el Colegio?" Preguntó Lily confundida.  
  
"Mi hermano Charlie y el Padrino de Harry, Albert Liner, serán Profesores del Colegio. Como tenían que venir aquí antes, vinimos con ellos." Explicó Ron.  
  
"¿Profesores de que materias?" Preguntó la joven con interés.  
  
"Charlie será ayudante del Profesor Kettleburn en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Mi Padrino será el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras." Explicó Harry antes de preguntar: "¿Tú también te quedarás aquí hasta que comience el año escolar?"  
  
"Sí, mis padres y mi hermana irán a visitar a algunos familiares y no regresarán hasta el 12 de septiembre. Mis padres me han permitido quedarme aquí hasta entonces." Explicó Lily antes de decir: "¿Cómo les fue en las MHB el año pasado? Yo saqué 15."  
  
"16." Dijo Ron.  
  
"17." Contestó Hermione.  
  
"18." Comentó Harry.  
  
"¿Cómo sacaron tantas? El máximo es 16!" Exclamó shockeada Lily dirigiéndose a Harry y Hermione.  
  
"Lo sabemos. De las 16, Ron sacó 15, Harry y yo las 16. Además los 3 recibimos una especial en Transformación por ser Animagos entrenados y Harry obtuvo otra especial en Astronomía por descubrir un cometa en el examen por la MHB." Explicó Hermione con una sonrisa.  
  
"Ustedes 3 están llenos de sorpresas!" Se rió Lily antes de preguntar: "¿Qué formas tienen? Yo también soy una Animaga. Mi forma es una zorra plateada." Dijo la chica con orgullo.  
  
"Tigresa." Dijo Hermione.  
  
"Grifo." Respondió Ron.  
  
"Yo soy multi mago: Dragón, Fénix, Pantera, Halcón e Hipogrifo." Dijo con orgullo Harry.  
  
"Wow! Son muy pocos los Multi magos! Y que formas tienes!" Dijo Lily sorprendida.  
  
"Lo sé." Dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa de orgullo.  
  
En ese momento la puerta del local se abrió y entraron 4 jóvenes riéndose: Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Petigrew, los Merodeadores. En cuanto los vio, Lily les llamó la atención para que se acercaran a su mesa.  
  
"Hola Cariño." Saludó James a Lily dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
  
"Hola Chicos. Les quiero presentar a unos amigos que conocí hace un rato. Ellos son Harry, Ron y Hermione." Le dijo Lily a los Merodeadores señalando al trío. Luego dijo: "Ron, Harry, Hermione estos son James, mi novio, Sirius, Peter y Remus." Esta vez señaló a los Merodeadores.  
  
"Encantados." Dijeron todos mientras Tom juntaba algunas mesas para que los 8 se sentaran juntos.  
  
"¿Qué modelos son?" Dijo James al ver las escobas del trío.  
  
"Halcón de Trueno, las 3." Dijo Harry.  
  
"¿¿Tienen una Halcón de Trueno??" Preguntaron los 4 Merodeadores al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Somos excelentes jugadores los 3 y queríamos tener las mejores escobas." Dijo Ron con orgullo.  
  
"¿En qué puesto juegan?" Preguntó Sirius con interés.  
  
"Ron es Guardián, Harry es Buscador y yo soy Cazadora." Dijo Hermione mientras comenzaban a comer.  
  
"¿Ustedes juegan?" Preguntó Harry a los chicos.  
  
"Sirius y Remus son los Bateadores, Peter no juega y Lily y yo somos Cazadores." Dijo James.  
  
El resto de la noche continuaron charlando sobre la escuela, los Profesores, alumnos, (los Merodeadores se echaron a reír a carcajadas cuando les contaron lo que pasó con el grupo de Slytherin), y otras cosas.  
  
"¿Quieren una galleta?" Preguntó Harry dándole a los 5 chicos galletas de Canario. Hermione y Ron se habían dado cuenta de lo que planeaba: una broma a los bromistas. Los dos permanecieron con una expresión seria aunque se retorcían de la risa en su interior por lo que pasaría cuando las comieran.  
  
"Seguro." Dijeron los 5 y las mordieron.  
  
Unos segundos más tarde los 5 eran canarios gigantes con plumas amarillas. Harry, Ron y Hermione se echaron a reír sin parar antes las expresiones atónitas de los 5. Cuando los Merodeadores y Lily recuperaron su forma normal, Lily estalló en carcajadas aunque los otros 4 los miraban con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
"Los bromistas cayeron en una broma!" Dijo Lily tratando de parar su risa.  
  
"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó James con interés. Los otros 3 no estaban muy contentos con lo que había pasado.  
  
"Los hermanos de Ron tienen una tienda de bromas." Comenzó a explicar Harry, "esas eran las galletas de Canario. Las inventaron el año pasado. Yo tengo muestras gratis de sus productos porque soy su principal inversor, Vice presidente y Co Dueño de la Compañía de Sortilegios Gold."  
  
"Excelente!" Exclamó James con un brillo de malicia en los ojos.  
  
"Oh, Oh, conozco ese brillo. ¿Qué planeas, James?" Preguntó Lily con desconfianza a su novio.  
  
"Algunas ideas para bromas. Me parece que nosotros juntos haríamos un gran caos en la Escuela." Dijo el padre de Harry mirando al trío con una gran sonrisa diabólica.  
  
"Puedes apostarlo eso!" Dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo con el mismo tipo de sonrisas que James.  
  
"Bienvenidos al grupo de bromistas. Estoy seguro de que podrían ser Merodeadores también. ¿Ustedes que creen?" Preguntó Sirius a sus amigos, con un brillo parecido al de James.  
  
"Por supuesto." Dijeron James, Peter y Remus al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Además los 3 también son animagos como nosotros." Dijo Lily a los chicos señalando al trío.  
  
"¿Qué formas?" Preguntó Remus interesado.  
  
"Yo soy una Tigresa, Ron un Grifo y Harry es Multi Mago: Dragón, Pantera, Hipogrifo, Fénix y Halcón." Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿Ustedes?" Preguntó Ron con interés.  
  
"Yo soy un ciervo, Sirius un perro, Peter una rata y Remus. . ." Dijo James en voz baja y luego agregó casi en un susurro: "un hombre lobo."  
  
"Oh." Dijo Harry sorprendido.  
  
"Si les molesta ese detalle, preferiría que lo olvidaran." Dijo Remus en un susurro lúgubre.  
  
"No te preocupes, Remus. Tuvimos de Profesor en el colegio a uno y nunca tuvimos problemas con él ni con eso." Aseguró con total confianza Hermione.  
  
"Gracias." Dijo Remus con una sonrisa.  
  
"Miren que tenemos aquí: los estúpidos de Gryffindor, Potter y su banda de descerebrados." Dijo Malfoy que se acercó con sus compañeros. Los 4 parecían haberse recuperado de las heridas perfectamente.  
  
"A menos que quieran que les quiebre los brazos, les sugiero que se retiren." Amenazó Harry sin levantar la vista de su comida.  
  
"¿Tú y qué ejército?" Preguntó Snape, mientras los otros tres se disponían a golpear a Harry y los demás.  
  
"Yo solo me basto. No necesito andar con idiotas para defenderme." Dijo Harry enfrentándolos cara a cara en obvia referencia a Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
Los 4 se lanzaron contra él. Antes de que los Merodeadores pudieran reaccionar, Harry comenzó a pelear. A Snape lo estrelló contra la mesa; Crabbe y Goyle se chocaron cuando Harry los evitó al querer atacarlo.  
  
"De mí no te librarás así nomás." Dijo Malfoy sacando su varita.  
  
Harry lo barrió y le pegó una patada en el estómago y un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Malfoy perdió 3 dientes con eso. El joven se levantó, tiró a Snape fuera de la mesa y volvió a sentarse a comer como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
"Me las pagarás!!" Dijo Malfoy retirándose con sus compañeros que estaban bastante lastimados al igual que él.  
  
"Cuando quieras." Dijo Harry tranquilamente, sin dejar de comer.  
  
"Impresionante como siempre, Harry." Dijo Ron que se dispuso a seguir comiendo.  
  
"Gracias." Dijo Harry sonriendo.  
  
"Ni te tocaron." Dijo Hermione haciendo lo mismo que su novio y su mejor amigo.  
  
"Esos 4 no golpearían ni a un ciego. Son muy lentos para combate cuerpo a cuerpo." Sentenció Harry.  
  
"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" Preguntaron los Merodeadores al mismo tiempo. Los 4 estaban completamente sorprendidos y confundidos con lo que había pasado.  
  
"Un Segundo Dan de Karate en acción." Dijo Lily que siguió el ejemplo del trío y se sentó a comer como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
"¿Practicas Karate?" Preguntó James a Harry con interés.  
  
"Sí. Hermione también, ella es Primera Dan de Tae-Kwon-Do." Explicó Harry mientras terminaba su cena. Luego se levantó y les dijo a Ron y Hermione: "Chicos, me voy a dormir. ¿Ustedes qué van a hacer?"  
  
"Vamos contigo." Dijo Ron bostezando, mientras Hermione llamaba a Tom.  
  
"¿Sí, chicos?" Preguntó el dueño del bar, que estaba impresionado por la demostración de Harry.  
  
"Quisiéramos saber cuales son nuestras habitaciones, por favor. Queremos irnos a dormir." Explicó Hermione mientras los 3 tomaban las bolsas de las compras.  
  
"¿Ustedes 4 también se quedarán aquí?" Preguntó Tom a los Merodeadores mientras iba a recoger las llaves de las habitaciones del trío y de Lily.  
  
"Sí, Tom. Si es posible en habitaciones cercanas a las de ellos." Dijo James en referencia al trío y Lily, mientras Remus, Sirius y Peter se levantaban de la mesa.  
  
"Muy bien. Sr. Smith la suya será la 7, Sr. Gold la suya la número 8, Srta. Granger, la 9, Srta. Evans la 10, Sres. Potter y Black, ustedes compartirán la 11, mientras que los Sres. Petigrew y Lupin la 12." Dijo Tom entregándoles las llaves de las habitaciones correspondientes a las de cada uno.  
  
"Gracias, y perdón por el lío de recién." Dijo Harry disculpándose mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones.  
  
"No se preocupen, hace tiempo que quería que alguien les hiciera eso a esos 4." Dijo Tom con una sonrisa.  
  
Los 8 jóvenes se acomodaron en sus nuevas habitaciones y tardaron menos de 5 minutos en dormirse. 


	4. Caputulo 04 El Comienzo del Nuevo Año Es...

Capitulo 04 El Comienzo del Nuevo Año Escolar  
  
Los 8 amigos y bromistas pasaron sus días en el Caldero Chorreante sin mayores problemas. Todo fue tranquilo hasta el tercer día de su estadía. Cuando regresaron del Callejón a la hora de la cena, allí los esperaban Lucius Malfoy, su padre, que era casi igual a él, Albert y el Profesor Dumbledore.  
  
"¿Por qué siento una especie de Deja Vú con esto?" Preguntó Harry con sarcasmo a sus amigos cuando el trío se sentó a cenar, haciendo caso omiso del cuarteto de adultos.  
  
"Como dice el dicho "De tal palo, tal astilla." Ahora sabemos de donde sacó Draco la costumbre de amenazar a todo el mundo con avisarle a su Padre." Dijo Hermione en un susurro despidiéndose, al igual que Harry y Ron, de los Merodeadores que al ver a los adultos se fueron a cenar a otra mesa.  
  
"Hola, Chicos, buenas noches a los 3." Dijo el Director de Hogwarts acercándose a su mesa.  
  
"Hola Profesor Dumbledore, hola Albert." Saludó Hermione.  
  
"¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?" Preguntó Harry mientras los 3 amigos pedían la comida.  
  
"Aquí el Señor Lucius Malfoy," comenzó Dumbledore señalando al joven Slytherin, "los ha acusado a los 3 de atacarlo a él y sus amigos sin razones. Quisiéramos saber su versión de la historia."  
  
Los 3 adolescentes se miraron entre sí, asintieron y continuaron cenando sin emitir palabra ignorándolos completamente. Esto produjo diversión en el Director y en el Profesor de Defensa, pero trajo la furia del Padre de Malfoy.  
  
"Les estamos hablando! Quiero que me den una explicación de porque atacaron a mi hijo!" Gritó furioso Michel Malfoy.  
  
"Tom, ¿podría traernos una Cerveza de Manteca por favor?" Dijo Ron llamando al dueño del local haciendo como si el padre de Lucius no hubiera dicho nada.  
  
Los dos Malfoy se irritaron aún más y comenzaron a gritarles varias cosas a ellos y al Director. El trío los ignoró y siguió cenando. Dumbledore definitivamente se divertía con todo esto. Albert trataba de contener la risa por la actitud de todos ellos. Los Merodeadores y Lily seguían esto con interés y diversión.  
  
"Aquí tienen." Dijo Tom llevando la bebida a la mesa. Él, al igual que varios de los presentes, seguía todo esto con interés.  
  
"Gracias." Dijo Harry antes de volver su atención a su cena.  
  
Los Malfoy siguieron gritando varios minutos antes de que Harry, cansado del griterío, apuntó su varita a la garganta de los dos y dijo: "Quietus." Acto seguido regresó su atención a la cena.  
  
"Gracias. No soporto la ópera." Dijo Ron comiendo un pedazo de pollo.  
  
"Yo tampoco." Dijo Harry haciendo lo mismo.  
  
"Agradeceríamos que nos explicaran que ha sucedido, chicos." Dijo Albert con seriedad.  
  
"¿Versión Malfoy o versión nuestra?" Dijo Hermione sin sacar su atención de su cena.  
  
"Mejor dicho, ¿qué dijo Malfoy que sucedió?" Preguntó Ron con interés nulo en la discusión.  
  
"Ha dicho que ustedes lo han atacado sin motivo, simplemente porque se encontraron con ellos." Explicó Dumbledore.  
  
"Sí y yo soy Santa Claus." Dijo Harry irónicamente.  
  
"¿Cuál es su versión?" Preguntó Albert.  
  
"Sencillo. Cuando comprábamos nuestras escobas, Malfoy y sus amigos comenzaron a molestarnos sin motivo aparente. Nosotros 3 y Lily, que estaba con nosotros, los ignoramos y ellos sacaron sus varitas con la intención de atacar. Lo único que hicimos fue defendernos. ¿Hay algo malo con eso?" Dijo Hermione.  
  
"Cuando estábamos aquí con los amigos de ella, los 4 decidieron molestar de nuevo. Les pedimos que se retiraran de modo gentil, pero no lo hicieron y quisieron atacarnos. Nuevamente, Harry se defendió." Terminó el relato Ron.  
  
"Si no nos creen, pregúntenle a Tom o al dueño de la tienda de escobas." Dijo Harry continuando con la cena sin ser molestado en absoluto.  
  
"Tengo una idea mejor, usen Veritaserum. Úsenla con los 4 y sabrán la verdad. Ninguno de nosotros 3 tenemos problemas con eso." Dijo Hermione seriamente señalando a sus 2 compañeros que asintieron.  
  
"¿Señor Malfoy?" Preguntó Dumbledore, que encontraba el cambio de situación extremadamente divertida, a Lucius que estaba completamente pálido ante la sugerencia.  
  
El padre notó esto y los dos se retiraron enviando miradas de intenso odio al trío, a Dumbledore y a Albert. En cuanto se habían ido, Harry, Ron y Hermione, junto a los Merodeadores, estallaron en carcajadas. Albert se les sumó poco después al igual que varios de los presentes.  
  
"Si nos disculpan, intentamos cenar sin inconvenientes y ustedes 2 representan eso ahora mismo para nosotros." Dijo Hermione a Albert y Dumbledore. Ron y Harry seguían comiendo como si los dos no estuvieran allí.  
  
"Nos vemos en un par de días." Dijo Dumbledore con intenso brillo en los ojos, dirigiéndose a la chimenea para regresar a la escuela.  
  
"Ustedes deben dar un par de explicaciones en cuanto a su retiro monetario de Gringotts." Dijo Sirius seriamente al trío.  
  
"Cuando llegamos nos dieron esto." Dijo Harry simplemente dándole a su Padrino la nota de Dumbledore.  
  
"Hasta el comienzo del Colegio." Dijo el Profesor de Defensa luego de leer la nota y yendo a la chimenea donde los esperaba el Director.  
  
"Nos vemos." Dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Hace tiempo que no me reía así." Dijo Lily acercándose a la mesa de los chicos.  
  
"Siéntate pero no molestes nuestra cena. Los 2 Malfoy, Dumbledore y mi Padrino son suficientes en una noche." Dijo Harry rogándole, a quien sería años después su madre, paz en esa noche.  
  
"¿Ese será el Profesor de Defensa este año?" Preguntó la joven cenando junto a ellos.  
  
"Sí." Dijo Hermione.  
  
El resto de su estadía allí pasó tranquilo y sin ningún incidente de ningún tipo, a excepción de algunas bromas menores a los comensales del local, que no se molestaron o enojaron con ellas en absoluto. Las encontraban ingeniosas, novedosas y, sobre todo, divertidas.  
  
****  
  
El primero de septiembre, los 8 estudiantes se dirigieron a la estación de King Cross en 2 taxis Muggles. El viaje, a diferencia del que el trío había hecho antes de comenzar su Cuarto Año, pasó sin ningún problema. En uno iba el trío y Lily y en el otro los Merodeadores. Llegaron allí cerca de las 10.30. Tiempo suficiente antes de tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts.  
  
"¿Tienen mascotas?" Preguntó Lily a los chicos cuando habían pasado la barrera.  
  
"Un búho." Dijo Ron.  
  
"Una lechuza y un gato." Dijo Hermione.  
  
"Una lechuza, una gata y una especial." Dijo Harry en tono misterioso.  
  
"¿Cuál?" Preguntó la joven con curiosidad.  
  
"¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie?" Preguntó Harry en un tono muy serio.  
  
"Palabra de Merodeadora honoraria." Dijo Lily solemnemente con una mano en el corazón.  
  
"Un Fénix." Dijo Harry con orgullo.  
  
"¿¿En serio??" Preguntó shockeada Lily, sin creer lo que le habían dicho.  
  
"Así es. Lo encontré en nuestra antigua escuela en el bosque. Se quedó conmigo y desde entonces es mi mascota." Mintió Harry. Técnicamente no era una mentira, lo que no le dijo era que Godric era suyo por herencia.  
  
"Impresionante! ¿Lo tendrás contigo en la habitación?" Preguntó muerta de curiosidad Lily.  
  
"Vivirá con mi Padrino. Tenerlo conmigo atraería demasiada atención." Dijo Harry muy seriamente.  
  
"¿Qué dicen si buscamos un compartimiento para nosotros?" Propuso Hermione cambiando de tema rápidamente.  
  
"Busquen uno para los 8. James y yo tenemos que estar en el de los Prefectos, pero después iremos con Ustedes." Dijo Lily yendo a la parte delantera en busca de los compartimientos especiales para Prefectos.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione comenzaron a dirigirse a la parte posterior del tren en busca de uno privado. Encontraron uno vacío al final de todo. Colocaron allí sus cosas y se sentaron a esperar a los Merodeadores, mientras veían a los estudiantes y sus familiares despidiéndose unos de otros.  
  
"Miren eso." Dijo Harry a sus amigos señalando a un grupo de personas que fueron fácilmente identificados por los 3: Los Weasley.  
  
Allí estaban Bill, los Sres. Weasley, Charlie, Percy y los mellizos. Molly se despedía de Bill saludándolo con un estruendoso beso del que el joven intentaba escapar. Arthur parecía interesado en algo Muggle que tenía en su mano. Charlie, que tenía 9 años, miraba todo con aburrimiento y cansancio. Percy estaba tratando de sacarse de encima a Fred y George que correteaban a su alrededor molestándolo y tirandole del pelo.  
  
"Hay cosas que nunca cambian." Se rió Hermione viendo a la trouppe Weasley.  
  
"Lo mismo digo." Se rieron sus dos amigos.  
  
"Hey, chicos!" Exclamó Sirius entrando con Remus y Peter en el compartimiento.  
  
"Hey Sirius! ¿Todo en orden?" Preguntó Hermione volviendo su atención a los Merodeadores y olvidando a los Weasley.  
  
"Perfectamente! James está con los Prefectos, dentro de un rato viene." Dijo Remus sentándose, mientras el tren comenzaba a andar.  
  
"Lo sabemos, Lily ya nos lo había dicho." Dijo Ron.  
  
"¿Qué tal es el Profesor Liner? Ustedes lo conocen, así que pueden decírnoslo." Comentó ansioso Peter.  
  
"Esa es una buena pregunta: ¿cómo será de Profesor?" Dijo Harry por lo bajo a sus amigos.  
  
"Eso hasta yo lo quiero saber." Dijo Ron que, al igual que Hermione, contenían la risa por el comentario.  
  
"En realidad, como Profesor no lo tuvimos mucho. Comenzó a enseñar en nuestro Colegio el año pasado a mitades del curso. Pero enseña bien y sabe bastante de la materia." Explicó Hermione a los chicos del pasado.  
  
"¿Qué quería decir con lo de Gringotts? Algo sobre arreglar cuentas con Ustedes por sus retiros." Preguntó Remus recordando la charla del Caldero Chorreante.  
  
"Asuntos personales." Dijo Ron seriamente.  
  
En el medio del viaje, entró por la ventana Hedwig con una carta atada a su pata. Se posó sobre el hombro de su dueño y le pellizcó afectuosamente la oreja.  
  
"¿Pasó algo que mandaron a Hedwig?" Preguntó Hermione que estaba desconcertada por la presencia de la lechuza de su amigo.  
  
"¿Es tuya?" Le preguntó Remus a Harry.  
  
"Sí, se llama Hedwig." Dijo Harry desatando la carta y leyéndola para si mismo:  
  
"Vayan directamente a la Oficina de Dumbledore cuando lleguen al colegio. Hay algunos cambios en los planes. La contraseña es torta de manzana.  
  
Charlie."  
  
Harry tomó una pluma y escribió en el dorso del pergamino: "Allí estaremos." La ató a la pierna de Hedwig y la lechuza salió del tren en dirección a la Escuela nuevamente.  
  
"¿Qué pasó, Harry?" Preguntó Ron algo preocupado mirando a su amigo.  
  
"Tenemos que ir a la Oficina de Dumbledore cuando lleguemos al Colegio." Dijo Harry enviándoles a sus amigos una mirada que decía claramente que no preguntaran más del tema. Ron y Hermione asintieron. Los Merodeadores entendieron también el mensaje y cambiaron de tema rápidamente.  
  
Mientras jugaban Snap Explosivo, se sumaron Lily y James que parecían aliviados de haber dejado el compartimiento de los Prefectos.  
  
"Odio eso." Dijo James agregándose a la partida que jugaban Ron, Sirius, Remus y Peter. Hermione estaba durmiendo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry que leía el libro que Cho le había regalado para su cumpleaños.  
  
"Esas reuniones son un bodrio. Lo único que hacen es explicar los deberes y privilegios de los Prefectos." Dijo Lily sentándose junto a Harry que le dirigió una leve sonrisa.  
  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta del compartimiento y aparecieron Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe y Goyle. Ninguno de los 8 dejó lo que hacía para verlos.  
  
"Vaya, vaya. Pero si nos más que Potty, la Sangre sucia y su banda de estúpidos Gryffindors y los aprendices de ninja." Dijo Malfoy con una risa sobradora e idiota. Los otros 3 se rieron por el comentario.  
  
"¿Hay algo de comida aquí, chicos? Tengo un poco de hambre ahora." Dijo Ron manteniendo su atención en la partida e ignorando a los 4 visitantes.  
  
"Más tarde pasa una señora con el carrito de comida." Respondió Lily que leía el libro de Defensa de ese año.  
  
"Gracias." Respondió Ron volviendo toda su atención al juego.  
  
Los Slytherins no estaban demasiado contentos con que fueran ignorados, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, detrás de ellos apareció la Profesora McGonagall con una alumna.  
  
"¿Sucede algo aquí?" Preguntó la Vice Directora seriamente mirando a los estudiantes.  
  
"Nada de que preocuparse, Profesora." Dijo Malfoy furioso mientras se retiraba con sus acompañantes.  
  
"Lavender! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Harry desconcertado, levantado su vista y mirando a la alumna que venía con Minerva.  
  
"Me he sumado al intercambio yo también." Dijo la joven con una sonrisa besando a su novio que parecía realmente contento con su presencia allí.  
  
"Veo que pueden hacer Ustedes las presentaciones. Antes de que me olvide, los 4 vayan con los carruajes y no en los botes." Dijo la Jefa de Gryffindor antes de regresar a la parte delantera del tren.  
  
"Chicos, esta es mi novia Lavender. Está también en Sexto." Dijo Ron a los Merodeadores señalando a su novia. Luego dijo: "Lavender estos son Lily, James, Peter, Sirius y Remus." Le dijo Ron a su novia presentándole a los Merodeadores.  
  
"Hey, Lavender." Dijo Hermione somnolienta despertándose y viendo a su amiga.  
  
"¿Dormiste bien?" Dijo Harry besándola. Hermione asintió mientras bostezaba.  
  
"¿Vino alguien más?" Preguntó Ron a su novia, haciendo referencia a su tiempo.  
  
"Sí, nuestro Profesor de Runas Antiguas." Dijo la joven haciendo una mueca a Remus, que pasó inadvertida por todos excepto el trío del futuro. Los 3 asintieron en entendimiento.  
  
"7. Gran intercambio." Dijo Lily sonriendo.  
  
"¿Juegas Quidditch, Lavender?" Preguntó James interesado.  
  
"Cazadora como Hermione." Dijo Lavender con una gran sonrisa.  
  
"Al parecer una de las 2 podría ser Reserva en el equipo." Dijo Lily pensando.  
  
"No nos molesta en absoluto a ninguna de las 2 serlo." Dijo Hermione decidida mientras Lavender asintió a esta afirmación.  
  
"Las 2 entraron de Reservas el año pasado en el equipo en el que jugamos. Este año serían Titulares ya que las Cazadoras anteriores se graduaron el año pasado." Explicó Ron al ver la cara de desconcierto de los Merodeadores.  
  
"Podemos armar el Equipo de Gryffindor con nosotros: Ron de Guardián, Sirius y Remus de Bateadores, James, yo y Hermione o Lavender de Cazadores y Harry de Buscador." Dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa al pensar en esa chance.  
  
"Eso es sí ellos entran en Gryffindor." Dijo Peter.  
  
"Tan pesimista como siempre, Peter." Se quejó James.  
  
"¿Eres Animaga tú también, Lavender?" Preguntó Lily con curiosidad.  
  
"Un Unicornio." Dijo la joven orgullosa.  
  
"¿Cuándo te convertiste en una?" Preguntó sorprendido Ron ante la revelación.  
  
"Este verano." Dijo Lavender con una gran sonrisa.  
  
"Felicitaciones y bienvenida al Club!" Dijo Hermione abrazándola.  
  
"¿Te entrenó la misma persona que a nosotros?" Preguntó Harry haciendo referencia a McGonagall.  
  
"Sí, me costó un poco convencerla pero accedió. Después de haber fallado el práctico suyo en las MHB estaba algo reacia a entrenarme." Explicó Lavender a sus amigos.  
  
"¿Cuantas sacaron cada uno?" Preguntó James antes de agregar: "Yo 14."  
  
"7." Dijo Peter que parecía algo conforme con el suyo.  
  
"8." Dijo Sirius no muy contento con sus resultados.  
  
"10." Dijo Remus con una sonrisa.  
  
"15." Dijo Lily orgullosa.  
  
"15 también." Dijo Lavender.  
  
"16." Dijo Ron con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
"17." Dijo Hermione orgullosa.  
  
"Marcando un nuevo record en nuestro Colegio, 18." Fue la respuesta de Harry.  
  
"¿¿¿18???" Exclamaron atónitos los Merodeadores.  
  
"Así es. Aparte de las 16, obtuve una especial por ser Animago entrenado y otra por descubrir un cometa en el examen." Explicó el joven.  
  
"Wow." Fue lo único que pudieron decir los bromistas.  
  
El resto del viaje pasó tranquilo, sin ninguna visita de nadie. Varios jugaron al Snap, otros leía o dormían. Cuando ya casi era de noche, las chicas salieron del compartimiento para que los chicos se cambiaran, mientras ellas lo hacían en otro.  
  
Al llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade, los 9 jóvenes se dirigieron a los carruajes que los llevarían al Colegio. Los Merodeadores ocuparon uno, Harry y los demás del futuro otro y Lily ocupó uno con sus amigas.  
  
****  
  
"Hola Chicos." Dijo Charlie recibiendo al cuarteto del futuro en la entrada del Colegio.  
  
"Hola Charlie." Saludó Ron a su hermano mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la estatua que escondía la entrada de la Oficina del Director.  
  
"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Harry cuando estaban llegando a su destino.  
  
"Aparte de la llegada de Lavender y Remus, nos enteramos de otras cosas que sabrán ahora." Dijo el Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas mientras los 5 subían las escaleras.  
  
Al entrar en la Oficina, vieron que allí estaban el Director, Sirius y Remus. Los 3 tenían una expresión seria en sus rostros. Dumbledore los invitó a sentarse.  
  
"Chicos, nos han dicho que Voldemort ha hecho un cambio de plan." Comenzó Sirius, "Se creía que él vendría pero ha enviado a alguien más. Con el Director hemos decidido que gracias a su pasado en la Orden del Fénix de nuestro tiempo, estarán aquí también."  
  
"Además su objetivo ha dejado de ser solo James y Lily, ahora lo es también Sirius. No sabemos la razón de esto, pero debemos estar listos." Dijo Remus.  
  
"¿A quién envió?" Preguntó Harry recordando las palabras de su padrino.  
  
"Es alguien nuevo, no tenemos mucha información de él excepto su nombre: Raven Kruegget, también conocido como el despiadado." Explicó Sirius.  
  
"¿Por qué está aquí Lavender?" Preguntó Harry antes de decirle a su compañera de año: "Sin ofender."  
  
"Lavender se ha unido a la Orden este verano. Su misión es algo parecida a la de Ginny allí. Aquí tendrá esa misión." Explicó Remus, los jóvenes asintieron.  
  
"¿Algo más?" Preguntó Hermione.  
  
"Las fechas de reuniones de la Orden se las comunicaremos nosotros." Dijo Sirius haciendo referencia a él, Charlie y Remus.  
  
"¿Bajo que nombre estarán Lavender y tú, Remus?" Preguntó Ron.  
  
"Lavender continuará con el suyo propio. Yo estaré bajo el nombre de Michael Mantrey dando Runas Antiguas." Explicó el antiguo Profesor de Defensa.  
  
"¿Cómo harás con la Luna Llena? No puedes andar aquí con los Merodeadores." Preguntó Hermione seria a Remus.  
  
"Trajimos Poción Matalobos. El Profesor de Pociones de nuestro tiempo la enviará cuando sea el momento de tomarla." Dijo el Hombre Lobo antes de preguntar: "¿Alguna duda más?"  
  
"No." Dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Entonces será mejor que bajemos al banquete donde se los seleccionará nuevamente." Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa al cuarteto de amigos. Todos asintieron y bajaron al Gran Salón.  
  
****  
  
Cuando llegaron, ya se había comenzado con la selección e iba por la letra t. No faltaría mucho antes de que los seleccionaran a ellos. Los 4 jóvenes esperaron pacientemente 5 minutos más hasta que "Zitrel, Micaela", fue seleccionada para Hufflepuff.  
  
Dumbledore se levantó y el Salón estaba en silencio cuando comenzó a hablar: "Este año tendremos en nuestro Colegio a 4 alumnos que vienen de Intercambio escolar. Ahora se procederá a seleccionarlos."  
  
McGonagall se adelantó y dijo: "Lavender, Brown."  
  
La novia de Ron se sentó en el taburete y se colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza. Menos de 1 minuto más tarde, este gritó: "GRYFFINDOR."  
  
Lavender se fue a sentar a la mesa de la Casa cerca de donde estaban los Merodeadores, que aplaudieron junto a los demás cuando se fue a sentar.  
  
"Gold, Ronald."  
  
Ron se colocó el sombrero y este gritó luego de casi 2 minutos: "GRYFFINDOR."  
  
Ron se fue a sentar junto a su novia y los Merodeadores, antes de regresar su atención a la selección de sus dos amigos.  
  
"Granger, Hermione."  
  
El sombrero solo tardó unos segundos antes de gritar "GRYFFINDOR."  
  
Hermione se sentó junto a sus amigos y esperó que su novio fuera seleccionado.  
  
"Smith, Harry."  
  
"Vaya, vaya, otro viajero del tiempo. Ah, veo que tienes una gran mente para las bromas como tu padre y una gran dedicación como tu madre. ¿Qué Casa será la tuya?" Dijo la voz del Sombrero cuando Harry se lo colocó.  
  
"Te haré el mismo pedido que haré en 20 años, cualquiera menos Slytherin." Dijo Harry con seriedad.  
  
"No solo pensaba en ella. Tienes cualidades para las 4. Leal y trabajador como un Hufflepuff, Estudioso e inteligente como un Ravenclaw, Bravo y Valiente como un Gryffindor, también una sed de probarte a ti mismo y de ambición como un Slytherin. ¿Qué Casa será la tuya?" En la voz del Sombrero había diversión.  
  
"Hazlo rápido, di Gryffindor." Aseguró con seriedad el joven.  
  
"¿Seguro que Gryffindor?" Dijo el Sombrero divertido.  
  
"Así es." Repitió Harry.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR." Gritó el Sombrero.  
  
Harry se levantó, se quitó el sombrero y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde lo recibieron sus amigos y los Merodeadores.  
  
"Ahora que la Ceremonia de Selección ha concluido, empiecen a comer." Dijo Dumbledore y la comida apareció mágicamente en las mesas.  
  
Los 4 "nuevos" miembros se pusieron a charlar con los miembros de la Casa sobre los Profesores, familias, de donde venían y un tema que los atrapó al instante: Quidditch.  
  
"James, ¿cuándo serán las pruebas del Equipo?" Le preguntó una amiga de Lily, Sheila MacBunt, que iba en el mismo año que los Merodeadores.  
  
"Dentro de 2 semana, Sheila." Respondió el Capitán del Equipo de Gryffindor.  
  
"¿Desde qué año juegas tú, Harry? Por lo que Ustedes nos dijeron, Ron, Hermione y Lavender entraron el año pasado." Dijo Lily a los 4 amigos.  
  
"Primer Año." Dijo el joven con una gran sonrisa.  
  
"¿¿¿Juegas Quidditch desde Primero???" Exclamaron varios integrantes de la Mesa.  
  
"Aquí no se puede hasta Segundo!" Exclamó otro.  
  
"En nuestro antiguo Colegio tampoco, yo soy una excepción." Explicó Harry y les contó lo que había pasado en su primera clase de vuelo.  
  
"Guau!" Exclamó James impresionado.  
  
"¿Nunca terminaste tu primera clase de vuelo y juegas de Buscador?" Preguntó Sirius atónito.  
  
"Y soy el Capitán del Equipo desde el año pasado." Respondió orgulloso el Niño-Que-Vivió.  
  
"¿Cuántos partidos perdiste?" Preguntó Remus sorprendido al igual que todos los ocupantes de la mesa, de la historia.  
  
"Dependiendo de cómo se vea, 1 o 2." Dijo Harry.  
  
"¿Cómo es eso?" Preguntó Lily confundida.  
  
"En mi Tercer Año, perdí un partido porque me caí de la escoba cuando entraron 100 Dementores en el campo de juego." Dijo Harry, con amargura ante el recuerdo.  
  
"Ese es uno ¿y el otro'" Preguntó James.  
  
"Durante mi primer año en el equipo, perdimos nuestro último partido porque estaba inconsciente en la Enfermería ese día. Por eso es 1 o 2 los partidos que perdí. Depende de cómo se lo vea." Explicó Harry.  
  
Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, en la Mesa de Profesores se levantó Dumbledore y se produjo el silencio total en el Gran Salón.  
  
"Ahora que ya han comido, tengo algunos anuncio para hacer. El primero, les quiero presentar al Profesor Albert Liner quien dará este año la materia Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Además estará Charlie Gold, quien será asistente del Profesor Kettleburn en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Por último estará Michael Mantrey que enseñará Estudio de Runas Antiguas." Comenzó Dumbledore señalando a los 3 Profesores.  
  
Los 3 se levantaron saludaron cortésmente y se sentaron nuevamente luego de que vario alumnos, entre ellos el cuarteto del futuro y los Merodeadores, los aplaudieran.  
  
"Les recuerdo que como siempre el Bosque que ronda al Colegio está prohibido para todos los alumnos. Algunos de nuestros antiguos alumnos harían bien en recordarlo, al igual que los nuevos." Dijo Dumbledore mirando a los 8 miembros de Gryffindor.  
  
"Como si eso nos ha impedido hacer visitas al bosque en nuestros años." Murmuró Harry a sus amigos, para que solo ellos los escucharan. Ron, Hermione y Lavender debieron contener la risa ante este comentario.  
  
Los Merodeadores miraban a Dumbledore con una inocente sonrisa, que, por supuesto, no convencía a nadie en absoluto.  
  
"También," Continuó el Director, "está prohibido Hogsmeade para todos los alumnos menores a Tercer Año, o visitas en los días que no estén programadas."  
  
Aquí volvió a mirar al grupo, que devolvió miradas y sonrisas inocentes. Nuevamente estas no convencieron a nadie.  
  
"Madame Hooch me ha pedido que informe a los Capitanes de Quidditch, que se pongan en contacto con ella para arreglar la fecha del día de las pruebas en sus equipos. Ahora, Prefectos conduzcan a sus Casas a sus habitaciones." Dijo Dumbledore.  
  
James y Lily se levantaron de la mesa y les indicaron al cuarteto que los siguieran. Los alumnos de Primero irían con los de Quinto. Con ellos también fueron el resto de los Merodeadores. Los chicos del futuro miraban a su alrededor en el camino, simulando impresión y sorpresa. También, aunque no se lo dijeron a los Merodeadores, buscaban diferencias de este tiempo con el suyo. A simple vista no encontraron ninguna.  
  
"¿Contraseña?" Preguntó la Dama Gorda, que daba acceso a la Torre Gryffindor.  
  
"Chicos," dijo Lily al grupo de "nuevos" miembros, "esta es la entrada a nuestra Torre. La contraseña se cambia periódicamente. Cuando eso suceda, James, yo u otro Prefecto se lo diremos."  
  
"La nueva de este año es "Burbujas de Colores." No la olviden ni se la digan a nadie más." Concluyó James cuando los 9 entraron. La Sala Común estaba igual que en sus tiempos, cosa que le agradó al cuarteto del futuro.  
  
"¿Cuáles son nuestras habitaciones?" Preguntó Ron bostezando.  
  
"Harry y Ron, James los llevará a la suya. Yo llevaré a Lavender y Hermione a la nuestra." Dijo Lily, haciéndole señas a las chicas para que la siguieran.  
  
"Vamos, yo también me muero de sueño." Dijo James conduciendo a los chicos hacia la escalera que los llevaría a su nuevo dormitorio.  
  
Los 3 llegaron hasta una puerta que tenía colgado un cartel de madera donde estaba escrito "Sexto Año." Al entrar se encontraron con una habitación circular con 6 camas adoseladas en ella. Tres de ellas estaban ocupadas por Remus, Sirius y Peter que estaban durmiendo. James se dirigió hacia la suya, se cambió y se acostó, durmiéndose inmediatamente.  
  
"¿Tienes alguna broma planeada?" Le preguntó Ron a Harry en un susurro mientras los 2 se cambiaban sin hacer ruido.  
  
"Una muy grande." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa de la del tipo de los mellizos antes de acostarse.  
  
"¿Cuál?" Preguntó Ron interesado.  
  
La única respuesta que recibió el pelirrojo fue un ronquido que le indicó que Harry se había quedado dormido. Pensando que sería bueno seguir ese ejemplo, Ron se durmió unos segundos después de colocar su cabeza en la almohada. 


	5. Capitulo 05 Clases en el Pasado

Capitulo 05 Clases en el Pasado  
  
A la siguiente mañana, Harry despertó a Ron en el más absoluto de los silencios. Después de que el pelirrojo se cambiara de ropas, Harry le hizo señas para que lo siguiera a la Sala Común. Allí estaban Hermione y Lavender esperándolos.  
  
"¿Qué tienes planeado, Harry?" Preguntó Hermione con interés y curiosidad en la broma que su novio tenía en mente.  
  
"El show de los animales, versión piel colorida." Dijo Harry misteriosamente mientras salía de la Torre. Los otros 3 se miraron confundidos y lo siguieron.  
  
"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Lavender.  
  
"Las cocinas." Fue la única respuesta de Harry.  
  
Al llegar allí, Harry les dijo a las chicas que distrajeran a los elfos por 5 minutos mientras él y Ron hacían lo que necesitaban. Hermione y Lavender asintieron y abrieron el retrato de la cocina mientras Harry le explicaba a Ron, por debajo de la capa invisible, lo que tenían que hacer. Mientras las chicas distraían a los Elfos, los 2 chicos agregaban los productos necesarios para la broma: todos ellos regalos de parte de los mellizos.  
  
Cuando terminaron su labor, los 4 se dirigieron al Gran Salón como si nada hubiera pasado. En el camino Harry les explicó a las chicas en que consistía la broma: era una mezcla del show de los animales, que Harry había hecho con los mellizos el año pasado, con la del pelo que Fred y George hicieron en el banquete de fin de año durante el último periodo de clases en el futuro. El único cambio era que en vez de quedar con el pelo por un día, ahora serían 2.  
  
Los 4 se sentaron en la Mesa de Gryffindor y esperaron que llegaran los demás. En ese momento, en el Salón solo estaban Dumbledore, Albert, McGonagall, Charlie y algunos estudiantes dispersados entre las mesas.  
  
"Esos 4 están planeando algo." Dijo Charlie a Albert en la Mesa de Profesores viendo al cuarteto.  
  
"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Albert con curiosidad.  
  
"Mira a Harry y su sonrisa. Ese tipo de sonrisas las he visto con Fred y George incontables veces." Dijo el Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas a su colega de Defensa, señalando al ahijado de este último.  
  
"Linda manera de comenzar el año! Primer día en la escuela, y ya han hecho algo!" Dijo Albert exasperado notando la sonrisa inocente de su ahijado. Albert ya la había visto demasiadas veces como para caer en el truco ese.  
  
"¿De qué hablan?" Preguntó Dumbledore con curiosidad.  
  
"El cuarteto se trae algo entre las manos y no estoy seguro de que quiera saber lo que es." Dijo Albert señalando a Harry y los demás.  
  
En ese momento, entraron los demás estudiantes y se sentaron para desayunar. Los 4 amigos miraban todo con interés esperando el momento de que los productos hicieran efecto y que la broma comenzara.  
  
Lily vio que los 4 no comían nada y se preguntó la razón de esto. Algo en su interior le decía que pasaba algo raro. Después de estar 6 años con los Merodeadores y sufrir sus bromas, era capaz de reconocer cuando una estaba a punto de ser jugada y ahora era el caso.  
  
"¿Qué broma están planeando?" Le preguntó la joven a Harry, que estaba sentado a su lado.  
  
"¿Nosotros? Nada!" Dijo el aludido sorprendido.  
  
"Harry, mis mejores amigos son los peores bromistas de este Colegio. Después de 6 años con ellos, he aprendido a reconocer cuando una broma se está por jugar. ¿Qué planean?" Preguntó Lily con voz interesada.  
  
Harry, viendo que los había descubierto, se inclinó y le dijo al oído lo que planeaban y los efectos de la broma. Lily debió hacer grandes esfuerzos por contener la risa cuando Harry le contó todo. Ella asintió, indicándole que no se lo diría a nadie y se sentó a esperar que todo ocurriera.  
  
"10. . . 9. . . 8. . . 7. . ." Comenzó Hermione la cuenta regresiva observando su reloj.  
  
"6. . . 5. . . 4. . . 3. . . 2. . . 1. . ." Continuaron los demás revisando los suyos.  
  
"0." Dijeron los 5 al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un "plop" en todo el Gran Salón.  
  
Todos en el Gran Salón, excepto los 5 Gryffindors, se transformaron en animales: los Hufflepuff en topos, los Ravenclaw en canarios, los Slytherin en marmotas y los Gryffindor en cigüeñas.  
  
"Mira a los Profesores." Le dijo Harry, que tomaba fotos para enviárselas a los mellizos, a Lily señalando la Mesa Principal.  
  
Si los estudiantes en las mesas eran algo gracioso, no era comparado en lo más mínimo con los Profesores: Dumbledore era un mono, Albert era un oso panda, Michael en un colibrí, Charlie en un tejón, McGonagall en una gata, Flitwick en una libélula, Kettleburn en una escreguto, Trelawney en un vampiro, Sinistra en gusarapo, Kingle, de Pociones, en una abeja, Pontir, de Runas Antiguas, en una culebra, Hooch en una halcón y Vector en una mariposa.  
  
Los 5 estudiantes de Gryffindor que estaban normales, se descostillaban de la risa. Cuando todos se recuperaron los querían matar, sobre todo Charlie, Albert y Michael al Cuarteto de su tiempo.  
  
Antes de que alguien dijera o hiciera algo, hubo un nuevo "Plop", y el pelo de todos se transformó: el de los Ravenclaw era ahora verde, rosa y negro, el de los Hufflepuff era lila, marrón y amarillo, el de los Slytherin era violeta, rojo y azul, el de los Gryffindor era naranja, dorado y blanco. El pelo de los profesores era distinto en cada uno de ellos: ninguno tenía la misma combinación de colores que otro.  
  
Albert, que tenía el pelo de color azul, marrón y naranja, se acercó a los 5 con McGonagall, que tenía el pelo de color negro, violeta y fucsia, y Dumbledore, que tenía el pelo amarillo, verde fosforescente y algunos rastros de plateado. Albert estaba furioso, Minerva enojada y Albus estaba divertido por todo lo que había pasado.  
  
"Linda combinación, Albert." Dijo Harry conteniendo la risa.  
  
"Lo único que voy a preguntar es: ¿cuánto va a durar esto?" Preguntó seriamente el Profesor de Defensa al quinteto.  
  
"¿Cómo se saca?" Preguntó McGonagall enojada mirándolos.  
  
"No se puede sacar de ninguna manera o con hechizos. Si usan la varita aumentará la duración del efecto." Dijo Ron, viendo que varios intentaban usar la varita para regresar su pelo al color normal.  
  
"¿Cuánto?" Repitió Albert impaciente.  
  
"Dos días." Dijo Harry conteniendo la risa ante la cara de sorpresa y desmayo de varios.  
  
Varios estallaron en carcajadas ante la idea de ver a los Profesores con esa combinación por días. Otros, sobre todo los Slytherin, los miraban con ganas de matarlos. Los Merodeadores los miraban con una mezcla de celo por la broma hecha y que no se los advirtieran y de impresión por lo que habían hecho.  
  
"¿Los 5 son responsables de esto?" Preguntó McGonagall no muy contenta con lo que le acababan de decir.  
  
"Solo nosotros 4. Lily nos descubrió, pero no participó en ella de ninguna manera." Dijo Hermione señalando al cuarteto.  
  
"Detención para los 4 y 20 puntos menos de Gryffindor por cabeza." Dijo McGonagall furiosa.  
  
"Antes del final del día los habremos duplicado en puntos a favor." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa confidente.  
  
"¿Tan seguro de eso está, Señor Smith?" Preguntó Minerva con curiosidad.  
  
"Si lo hacemos, nos perdona la detención y nos da otros 50 puntos. Si no lo hacemos, tendremos detención doble y quitará otros 50." La retó Harry a McGonagall extendiendo la mano.  
  
"Tienen un trato." Dijo la Jefa de Gryffindor estrechando la mano del estudiante.  
  
"Profesora, ¿nos podría dar nuestros horarios?" Pidió Lily.  
  
"Aquí tienen." Dijo Minerva dándole a la Prefecto una larga cantidad de pergaminos. Antes de regresar a la mesa alta, le dijo a los Prefectos: "Entréguenselos a todos los estudiantes."  
  
"¿Qué tenemos hoy?" Preguntó Lavender mientras los Prefectos entregaban los horarios.  
  
"Encantamientos, Transformación, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. La última clase del día es para Harry y yo, Estudio de Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia para Hermione y Adivinación para ti, Lavender." Dijo Ron leyendo su horario.  
  
"Misión cumplida entonces." Dijo Harry tomando sus cosas y yendo junto a sus amigos y los Merodeadores al aula de Encantamientos.  
  
Al llegar allí, entraron y comenzaron a hablar sobre la broma. Los Merodeadores estaban muy interesados en saber que y como lo habían hecho todo.  
  
"Sortilegios Gold." Dijo simplemente Harry.  
  
Antes de que alguno dijera o preguntara algo más, entró Flitwick. El pequeño Profesor tenía el pelo de color canela, plateado y verde, cosa que provocó la risa de todos. El Jefe de Ravenclaw, solo sonrió ante las risas y les envió al quinteto responsable de la broma, una mirada divertida.  
  
"Hoy comenzaremos con algunos hechizos de Duelo." Comenzó Flitwick, parado sobre los libros como de costumbre. "¿Quién puede decirme alguno?"  
  
"Expeliarmus es el de desarme, Profesor." Dijo Hermione levantando su mano.  
  
"5 puntos para Gryffindor, Srta. Granger. ¿Quién sabe otro?" Preguntó el Profesor mirando a la clase.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus para inmovilizar al contrincante, señor." Dijo Ron levantando su mano.  
  
"Otros 5 puntos para Gryffindor. ¿Otro?" Nuevamente dirigió su mirada a la clase que parecía pensar en la respuesta.  
  
"El de aturdimiento, Desmaius, señor." Dijo Lavender levantando la suya.  
  
"5 puntos más para Gryffindor." Aprobó Flitwick mirando al trío antes de dirigirse a Harry: "¿Querría hacer una demostración conmigo, Señor Smith?"  
  
"Por supuesto, señor." Dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento y yendo adonde estaba Flitwick.  
  
"A la cuenta de 3 comenzaremos a batirnos." Dijo el Profesor, luego de que ambos se inclinaran para saludarse como era costumbre antes de un duelo.  
  
"Muy bien." Dijo Harry preparándose para combatir.  
  
"1. . . 2. . . 3. . ." Dijo Flitwick preparándose para atacar.  
  
"Expeliarmus! Impedimenta! Petrificus Totalus!" Gritó Harry en seguidilla antes de que Flitwick tuviera tiempo de lanzar alguno de los suyos.  
  
El pequeño Profesor cayó al piso inmovilizado y su varita fue a parar a la mano de Harry en menos de 5 segundos. Todos en la clase aplaudieron impresionados por lo que Harry había hecho, mientras el joven le lanzaba los contra hechizos al Profesor y lo ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.  
  
"Su varita, Profesor." Dijo Harry entregándosela al Jefe de Ravenclaw, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
"Impresionante demostración debo decir, Señor Smith." Dijo Flitwick con una mirada de asombro y aprobación hacia el despliegue realizado por el estudiante.  
  
"Gracias." Dijo Harry regresando a su asiento.  
  
"50 puntos para Gryffindor." Dijo Flitwick a Harry antes de continuar con la clase.  
  
En ella se dedicaron a usar y aprender varios encantamientos para duelo. Los 4 amigos del fututo, no necesitaban demasiada practica debido al Club que había habido el año anterior en la escuela donde ya los habían aprendido.  
  
Flitwick, viendo que no tenían nada que aprender, los dejó salir antes para que fueran a prepararse para su próxima clase.  
  
"65 puntos, ahora solo faltan otros 95." Dijo Ron cuando los 4 se dirigían al aula de Transformaciones, su próxima clase.  
  
"Los recuperaremos." Dijo Harry entrando en el aula. Allí no había nadie, excepto McGonagall que leía unos papeles.  
  
"Llegan temprano." Dijo Minerva cuando entraron, luego de revisar su reloj para consultar la hora.  
  
"El Profesor Flitwick nos dejó salir más temprano." Explicó Lavender mientras los 4 acomodaban sus cosas en sus asientos.  
  
"¿Serán así de bromistas en sus tiempos?" Preguntó seriamente McGonagall a los 4, recordando lo que Harry le había dicho en su primera reunión, cuando los 3 habían llegado con Charlie y Albert.  
  
"No. El año pasado comenzamos con las bromas. Antes solo causábamos caos por naturaleza propia." Dijo Harry sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.  
  
"Les advertiré aquí y ahora, que no tolero bromas en esta clase." Dijo la Profesora muy seriamente.  
  
"Como si lo hiciera en nuestro tiempo!" Susurró Harry a los demás.  
  
"No se preocupe, Profesora. En las clases no hacemos bromas." Dijo Hermione.  
  
"Excepto en Duelo." Dijo Lavender conteniendo la risa.  
  
"Eso no era una broma, era una ridiculización de alguien." Dijo Harry riéndose.  
  
"¿Perdón?" Preguntó McGonagall confundida.  
  
"Harry transformó a alguien en las clases de Duelo en un hurón saltarín." Dijo Ron riéndose.  
  
"Fucsia fosforescente." Agregó Harry riéndose.  
  
"¿Logró transformar a alguien en un animal completamente?" Preguntó Minerva sorprendida.  
  
"Sí y sin un rasguño para la otra persona." Dijo Harry con orgullo.  
  
"Excepto en su honor y orgullo." Dijo Ron riéndose a carcajadas ante el recuerdo.  
  
"¿Cómo va con la apuesta, Sr. Smith?" Preguntó McGonagall cambiando de tema.  
  
"Nos faltan 95 puntos para los 160." Respondió Harry simplemente.  
  
"Profesora, tengo una duda: si nosotros 4 alcanzamos los 160 puntos que necesitamos para ganar, pero los demás pierden puntos y en el tablero queda menos de ellos, ¿perdemos o ganamos la apuesta?" Preguntó Ron confundido y curioso.  
  
"Si los alcanzan o superan, sin importar si quedan menos en el puntaje, consideraré la apuesta ganada por Ustedes." Dijo seriamente Minerva a los chicos.  
  
"De acuerdo." Dijeron los 4 conformes con esta decisión.  
  
En ese momento, entraron en la clase el resto de los alumnos y McGonagall comenzó a explicar lo que ese día harían.  
  
"Hoy haremos, en grupos de 4, algo parecido a lo que han hecho para su MHB. Cada miembro del grupo deberá hacerle a una caja los 4 tipos de transformaciones. Pero, las 4 cosas deberán tener algo en común o complementarse para armar una sola cosa. El grupo que haga el mejor trabajo obtendrá un 10 en este Trimestre y 50 puntos para su Casa. Las transformaciones las harán enfrente de todos los demás alumnos." Terminó de hablar Minerva a todos los alumnos de la clase que la escuchaban atentamente.  
  
Los Merodeadores se juntaron inmediatamente entre ellos para armar uno. Harry y los demás armaron otro. Mientras los demás se juntaban, Harry vio que Lily no tenía y le preguntó cual era el problema.  
  
"Mis amigas se juntaron y quedé sola." Dijo la joven simplemente.  
  
"Profesora, ¿podemos hacer uno de 5? Ella no tiene grupo." Preguntó Harry a McGonagall señalando a Lily.  
  
"No tendré problemas con eso." Fue la respuesta de la Profesora luego de pensar unos momentos.  
  
"¿Qué harán?" Preguntó Lily sumándose al grupo.  
  
"Estaba pensando en algo. Harry, ¿aún tienes tu muñeco?" Preguntó Lavender.  
  
"Seguro, lo llevo en mi mochila siempre. ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Harry confundido sacando el oso de peluche.  
  
"¿Qué les parece si hacemos muñecos de peluche con un tema en particular?" Propuso Lavender a los otros 4.  
  
"Los animales serían nuestras formas animagas!" Dijo Hermione entendiendo lo que su amiga planeaba.  
  
"Excelente idea!" Aprobó Ron encantado con el plan.  
  
"¿Qué tema podemos usar?" Preguntó Lily, a quien la idea también le gustaba.  
  
"¿Qué les parece una banda de Rock?" Propuso Harry.  
  
"¿Qué nombre le ponemos?" Preguntó Ron aprobando la idea de su amigo.  
  
"La "Fénix Rock Band" es un buen nombre para mí." Propuso Hermione.  
  
"Me gusta!!" Exclamaron los otros 4 al mismo tiempo.  
  
"¿Qué instrumentos tocará cada uno?" Preguntó Lavender curiosa.  
  
"Propongo esto: mi dragón será el cantante, el grifo de Ron tocará la guitarra, el unicornio de Lavender tocará el tambor, la tigresa de Hermione tocará el bajo y la zorra de Lily tocará la armónica." Propuso Harry pensando un poco.  
  
"Aprobado!" Dijeron los otros al mismo tiempo encantados con el plan.  
  
"Pongámosles algunos accesorios como hizo Harry con su oso." Propuso Hermione.  
  
"Colores distintos al de nuestras formas." Agregó Lavender.  
  
"Podemos agregar a mi oso como el Manager de la banda." Propuso Harry.  
  
"Yo puedo agregar algo más." Dijo Lily, antes de ir a hablar con McGonagall por unos momentos. Cuando regresó tenía en sus manos una mona de peluche, con vestido de bailarina.  
  
"Ya tenemos manager y bailarín para acompañar a la banda." Dijo Ron riéndose.  
  
"Exacto." Dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa.  
  
"¿Han decidido que harán ya?" Preguntó McGonagall acercándose al grupo, curiosa por saber que quería Lily con la mona.  
  
"Sí." Dijo Harry y le explicó a la Jefa de su Casa lo que planeaban hacer.  
  
"Debo advertirles, que para hacer eso necesitarán más de 4 transformaciones." Dijo McGonagall aprobando su idea.  
  
"Lo sabemos. Tenemos planeado hacer como mínimo 6 para cada caja antes de llegar a su forma final." Explicó Hermione mientras los demás asentían en acuerdo a esto.  
  
"Los 5 deberán hacer la misma cantidad de transformaciones. Si uno hace 6, los demás también harán 6." Explicó Minerva.  
  
"De acuerdo, Profesora, así lo haremos." Dijo Harry antes de ponerse a discutir con los otros que formas harían cada uno para su forma final.  
  
El grupo de Harry fue el último de todos. Lo demás habían hecho cosas diferentes: uno una muñeca con diferentes accesorios, otro una cómoda con arreglos varios. Muchos eran buenos, otros bastante malos. Los Merodeadores habían hecho un baúl para la escuela con diferentes arreglos y accesorios. Estaba bien hecho, pero tenía varios defectos y problemas.  
  
"¿Cuántas transformaciones hará cada uno?" Preguntó curiosa McGonagall a Harry cuando los 5 estaban por empezar su demostración.  
  
"7 cada uno incluyendo la forma final." Respondió el joven, mientras Lavender comenzaba su parte.  
  
La joven colocó la caja en el suelo y la transformó primero en un Unicornio blanco. La segunda fue un oso gris, luego en un halcón. La cuarta fue un tambor. La quinta un pedazo de pelo armado en una trenza. La última suya fueron dos aros de oro.  
  
"¿Por qué. . .?" Comenzó a preguntar McGonagall a Harry, pero el joven le hizo una seña para que esperara.  
  
El siguiente fue Ron. Primero transformó la caja en un Grifo, luego en una cebra. Su tercer transformación fue un águila calva. Luego la transformó en una guitarra, en una gorra de béisbol y concluyó su parte transformando la caja en una cadena de oro con varios colgantes.  
  
"Las 3 primeras transformaciones son el animal que se usará y características de otros que se agregarán. La cuarta es el instrumento. La quinta y sexta son accesorios para el animal. La séptima la haremos al final todos juntos." Explicó Harry a su Profesora mientras Lily convertía su caja en una zorra.  
  
Luego la transformó en una mariposa multicolor. La tercera fue un tiburón blanco. La siguiente fue la armónica. Las dos últimas fueron un colmillo y una pulsera de oro.  
  
"¿Qué tienen todas esas cosas en común, Profesora?" Preguntó confundida una alumna de Hufflepuff.  
  
"Deberemos esperar hasta el final para saberlo, Srta. Figg." Dijo Minerva indicándole a Hermione que comenzara su parte.  
  
Hermione comenzó transformando la caja en una tigresa. Luego la cambió a una gata atigrada, como la forma Animaga de McGonagall. La tercera fue un fénix. La cuarta fue un bajo. Las dos últimas unos anteojos en forma de estrella y un cigarro.  
  
Tanto Minerva, como toda la clase, seguía todo esto con atención. La Profesora escribía todas las transformaciones en un pergamino con todos los detalles.  
  
Harry comenzó transformando la suya en un pequeño dragón. Las siguientes fueron un puercoespín y una pantera negra. La próxima fue un micrófono. Su parte concluyó con una botella de cerveza y un dibujo de un corazón cruzado por una espada. Harry colocó al oso de peluche y a la mona bailarina en el frente de todas las transformaciones.  
  
"Quisiera saber que están planeando." Dijo Minerva, que se preguntaba eso al igual que todos en la clase.  
  
"Profesora, compañeros, les vamos a presentar a la "Fénix Rock Band." Este oso que ven aquí," dijo Harry señalando a su peluche, "es James el Manager y la mona," aquí señaló al peluche de Lily, "es María la bailarina."  
  
"¿Quiénes son sus miembros?" Preguntó con ansiedad y curiosidad un alumno de Ravenclaw.  
  
"En guitarra, tenemos al Grifo Ron." Dijo Harry señalándole a su amigo que terminara el trabajo de su transformación.  
  
Ron hizo esto, y en donde inicialmente había una cadena de oro, ahora había un grifo con líneas parecidas a de las cebras en su costado, poco pelo en la cabeza, en sus manos había una guitarra eléctrica, de su cuello colgaba una cadena con varios colgantes y tenía una gorra de béisbol en la cabeza.  
  
"En el tambor, al Unicornio Lavender." Presentó Ron.  
  
La joven transformó los dos aros de oro en un Unicornio gris con dos alas de halcón en su espalda. Con ella había un tambor. En sus orejas estaban los dos aros y su pelo estaba armado en trenzas.  
  
"En armónica, está la zorra Lily." Presentó Lavender.  
  
Lily transformó su pulsera en una zorra blanca con pelo de varios colores. En su boca había una armónica. De su cuello colgaba un colmillo y en su muñeca izquierda había una pulsera de oro.  
  
"En bajo, tenemos a la bella tigresa Hermione." Presentó Lily.  
  
Hermione cambió el cigarro por una tigresa con líneas atigradas en sus costados, de color rojo y dorado como un fénix. En sus manos había un bajo, usaba anteojos con forma de estrella y en su boca había un cigarro.  
  
"Por último tenemos a la voz y líder de esta banda, el dragón Harry." Dijo Hermione señalándole a su novio que hiciera su parte del trabajo.  
  
Harry cambió el dibujo del corazón, por un dragón negro con los pelos parados para todas partes como los pinches del puercoespín. En sus mano derecha había un micrófono y en su izquierda una botella de cerveza. En su hombro izquierdo estaba el dibujo del corazón cruzado por la espada tatuado allí.  
  
Todos en la clase, McGonagall incluida, estallaron en aplausos por el trabajo tan bien hecho. Los 5 saludaron inclinándose , tomaron a sus creaciones y se las entregaron a la Profesora, no sin antes hacer una copia para ellos mismos.  
  
"Por favor, expliquen el proceso que han hecho." Indicó Minerva a los chicos.  
  
"La primera transformación, era el animal elegido. Las 2 siguientes características que agregaríamos. La cuarta sería el instrumento que tocaría. La quinta y sexta serían accesorios que usaría y la última la combinación de todos ellos en el muñeco." Explicó Harry a la clase que los miraba a los 5 con sorpresa.  
  
"Los 50 puntos y los 10 en el trimestre son suyos." Dijo McGonagall al quinteto, con una sonrisa de aprobación.  
  
En ese momento, sonó la campana que indicaba el final de la clase. Todos recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron al Gran Salón para el almuerzo. Al llegar allí, los 5 notaron que varios parecían haberse olvidado de la broma y actuaban con normalidad ante ellos.  
  
"Harry, ¿puedo hablar un minuto contigo en privado?" Dijo Charlie yendo hacia los chicos, con el Profesor Kettleburn cerca suyo.  
  
"Seguro." Dijo el joven y fue con ambos Profesores hacia fuera del Salón para hablar sin ser molestados.  
  
"Charlie me ha comentado que eres dueño de un fénix. ¿Es eso cierto?" Dijo el viejo Profesor a Harry.  
  
"Así es, pero seguramente también le habrá dicho que si no estoy yo en esa clase, Godric no está. A la única persona que obedece es a mí." Dijo Harry muy seriamente al Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.  
  
"Estoy consciente de ese detalle también. Si no me equivoco, tu próxima clase es la mía. Quiero empezar a enseñarle a Sexto Año los Fénix, quiero saber si es posible enseñar la tuya." Explicó el Profesor.  
  
"Por supuesto. Después del almuerzo la llevaré allí." Dijo Harry sin problemas en el pedido.  
  
"Muy bien, regresaré al Salón." Dijo Kettleburn volviendo a entrar al almuerzo.  
  
"¿Qué pasó que no pediste puntos por esto, Harry? Michael me contó que solías obtener 25 por mostrar tu Patronus en las clases el año pasado." Dijo Charlie bromeando.  
  
"Estoy en una apuesta, Charlie y quiero ganar los puntos legalmente sin abusar de nada ni nadie." Se rió Harry.  
  
"¿Por qué lo tienes con Albert y no con Dumbledore? El año pasado vivía con el Director si no me equivoco." Preguntó con curiosidad el pelirrojo.  
  
"Las cosas aquí no son como allí, Charlie. Sabes cuanto confío en el Director, pero aquí no es lo mismo que allí. Este Director tiene mi confianza absoluta, pero no la misma que el antiguo." Dijo Harry seriamente.  
  
"¿No confía en mí, Sr. Smith?" Preguntó con curiosidad alguien detrás del dúo. Ambos se giraron para ver a Dumbledore que los miraba con curiosidad.  
  
"No me malinterprete, Profesor Dumbledore. Aquí no tengo con Usted la misma relación que con el mío. Dejar a Godric con Usted en su oficina, sería ponerlo en peligro de alguien que quisiera conseguirlo. Sabe perfectamente que Godric no es un Fénix común y corriente. Después de que quisieron matar a mi lechuza el año pasado, prefiero tener a mis mascotas lo más cerca posible." Dijo Harry seriamente.  
  
"Lo entiendo perfectamente y estoy de acuerdo con eso." Dijo Dumbledore seriamente, olvidando el comentario anterior de Harry.  
  
"Si me disculpan los dos, iré a almorzar." Dijo Harry y acto seguido entró nuevamente en el Salón.  
  
"Pido disculpas si se ofendió con el comentario anterior de Harry, Profesor, pero Godric para él es un tesoro y no descuida a sus mascotas por nada del mundo." Dijo Charlie seriamente al Director.  
  
"No me he ofendido en lo absoluto. Además, si estuviera en su lugar actuaría de igual manera." Dijo seriamente el Director entrando en el Salón nuevamente con Charlie a su lado.  
  
Luego de almorzar, Harry fue hasta la habitación de Albert a buscar a su Fénix. Por suerte, su Padrino no estaba en ese momento, Harry no estaba seguro de querer verlo ahora después de la broma del desayuno. Luego de que Godric se posara en su hombro, el joven se dispuso a salir pero se encontró cara a cara con Albert que lo miró con una cara no muy amistosa.  
  
"Permiso, tengo una clase a la que debo asistir." Dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la salida.  
  
"Espera, jovencito. Tengo que hablar contigo." Dijo el Profesor deteniendo su paso.  
  
"Si estás enojado por la broma, estoy seguro que en tus tiempos en la Escuela habrás hecho cosas peores. No me vengas con sermones ahora. Sabías perfectamente mis planes de convertirme en el sucesor de los mellizos este año en el Colegio desde mi cumpleaños, Hocicos." Dijo Harry seriamente a su Padrino.  
  
"Tiene razón en eso, Albert." Dijo Remus entrando en la Habitación y escuchando sus palabras.  
  
"¿Estás de su lado ahora?" Preguntó Sirius escandalizado.  
  
"No, pero los 3 sabíamos perfectamente a lo que podíamos enfrentarnos con los 4 aquí. ¿Realmente esperabas que no hicieran nada con los Merodeadores en la escuela?" Dijo el Profesor de Runas Antiguas con sarcasmo.  
  
"Pero ¿¿¿hechizar a todos en la escuela???" Preguntó furioso Sirius.  
  
"Te recuerdo, mi querido Padrino, que lo he hecho ya 1 vez. Aquí no soy el salvador del mundo mágico, solo un estudiante de intercambio. No me he olvidado de mi misión aquí si eso es lo que te preocupa. Pero mientras pueda hacerlo, disfrutaré mi estadía en este lugar tanto como pueda. Y se los aviso a los 2, me importa un bledo si Ustedes aprueban mis bromas o no. Aquí y ahora soy solo Harry Smith. Nadie más. Acostúmbrense a esa idea." Dijo Harry enojado antes de salir del cuarto cerrando la puerta de un portazo.  
  
El enojo y la furia de Harry comenzó a disiparse lentamente mientras iba a la Cabina de Hagrid para la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Mirando su reloj, se dio cuenta de que estaba llegando casi 5 minutos tarde y apuró más el paso para llegar lo menos tarde posible.  
  
Cuando llegó allí, Charlie se acercó a él mientras Kettleburn explicaba algunas cosas de los Fénix. El pelirrojo notó al instante el enojo y la furia de Harry.  
  
"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Charlie preocupado.  
  
"Me encontré con Albert y Michael y no tuvimos una charla muy amena que digamos. Ellos te dirán lo que les informé." Dijo el adolescente yendo hacia donde estaba el Profesor con su Fénix en su hombro.  
  
"Clase, aquí tenemos un Fénix. Debo decirles que no es uno común. Su nombre es Godric y pertenece al Sr. Smith." Dijo Kettleburn haciéndole señas a Harry para que se acercara al frente de la clase para que todos lo vieran.  
  
Todos en la clase, excepto Ron, Hermione y Lavender que ya lo habían visto, se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el Fénix de Harry.  
  
El ave soltó unas suaves notas que Harry interpretó como "Ahora se como te sientes en la Escuela cuando todos te miran como un bicho raro, Harry." El joven debió hacer grandes esfuerzos para contener la risa por esto.  
  
"¿Puedo acariciarlo?" Preguntó tímidamente Lily a Harry yendo a donde él estaba.  
  
"Seguro." Dijo el joven con una sonrisa, mientras Godric se dejaba acariciar por la Joven.  
  
"Es hermoso." Dijo Lily cuando acabó de acariciarlo.  
  
Varios se acercaron para acariciarlo. Godric se dejó hacerlo, aunque no se lo permitió a varios Slytherins. Entre ellos estaban Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Los 4 miraron a Harry y al ave con sumo desprecio y odio. El joven y el Fénix las ignoraron e hicieron como que no hubiera pasado nada.  
  
"¿Dónde lo conseguiste?" Preguntó alguien.  
  
"Lo encontré en el bosque de mi vieja Escuela el año pasado. Estaba herido y se quedó conmigo luego de curarlo." Mintió Harry.  
  
"¿Por qué es dorado solamente?" Preguntó otro.  
  
"Realmente no lo sé eso." Dijo Harry riéndose.  
  
El resto de la Clase continuó hablando de los Fénix, sus cualidades, los lazos que construían con sus dueños y las diferentes clases existentes de ellas. Kettleburn le dio a Harry 20 puntos por mostrarlo y 5 a cada uno de los alumnos que lo habían acariciado.  
  
"Ahora solo nos faltan 10 para ganar la apuesta." Dijo Ron regresando al Castillo al final de la clase.  
  
"Charlie, ¿puedes llevar a Godric al cuarto? No me quiero cruzar con mi Padrino de nuevo en este momento." Pidió Harry al pelirrojo.  
  
"Seguro." Dijo Charlie, mientras Godric se situaba en su hombro y los dos regresaban al Castillo.  
  
"¿Pasó algo con Albert?" Preguntó preocupada Hermione mientras los 4 entraban en el Colegio y se disponían a ir a sus clases finales de ese día.  
  
"Discutimos por nuestra conducta aquí." Dijo escuetamente Harry, mientras iba con Ron, Remus y Lily a Runa Antiguas.  
  
La clase fue fácil y entre Ron y Harry se las arreglaron para conseguir 30 puntos más, cosa que aseguró la victoria en la apuesta con la Jefa de Gryffindor.  
  
"Harry, quiero hablar contigo un minuto por favor." Llamó Michael cuando terminó la clase.  
  
"Escucha Michael, lo que dije hace un rato en el cuarto de Albert es la verdad. Ustedes sabían lo que podía pasar enviándonos aquí en este momento." Dijo Harry seriamente cuando se acercó al escritorio del Profesor.  
  
"Ninguno de nosotros 3 tiene problemas con que hagan bromas. Lo único que les pedimos es que la próxima vez no hagan una a TODO el Colegio. Sabes nuestra misión, por eso preferiríamos tener un perfil bajo y lo de hoy no ayuda en lo absoluto." Dijo Remus seriamente al joven.  
  
"De acuerdo no más bromas a todo el mundo, pero eso no nos impedirá hacer algunas a alguna Casa en particular, o más precisamente a algunos alumnos de ellas." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa diabólica.  
  
"Como si pudiéramos impedirlo." Se rió Remus antes de agregar en tono serio: "reunión de la Orden el próximo viernes en el horario y lugar habitual. Díselo a los chicos."  
  
"De acuerdo, allí estaremos." Aseguró Harry en el mismo tono, antes de preguntar: "¿Algo más?"  
  
"¿Cómo va la apuesta suya con McGonagall?" Preguntó Michael cerrando el aula y saliendo con Harry para ir a cenar al Gran Salón.  
  
"Los 30 puntos de recién nos aseguraron 20 de diferencia sobre lo acordado. Esperemos que Hermione o Lavender no hayan perdido sino ganado más puntos." Se rió Harry al llegar al lugar y yéndose a sentar con sus amigos.  
  
"Triplicamos los puntos perdidos en los que recuperamos en vez de duplicarlos solamente." Dijo Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando su amigo se sentó.  
  
"¿Cómo es eso?" Preguntó sorprendido Harry.  
  
"En Aritmancia, saqué 40 puntos y Lavender obtuvo 20 en Adivinación. En total sacamos 240 puntos." Explicó Hermione, viendo que McGonagall se acercaba a ellos.  
  
"Sé admitir una derrota. Su detención se ha eliminado y a los 240 puntos obtenidos por Ustedes a lo largo del día, serán agregados 60 para redondear 300. 10 más de lo acordado." Dijo McGonagall estrechando la mano del grupo.  
  
"Se lo dije Profesora, los duplicamos y obtuvimos de sobra." Se rió Harry mientras el resto de la mesa festejaba la victoria del cuarteto.  
  
"Háganme recordar que nunca apueste así de nuevo con Ustedes." Se rió entre dientes Minerva antes de regresar a la Mesa de Profesores.  
  
Los 4 continuaron cenando sin problemas, hasta que se fueron a dormir junto a los demás estudiantes de Sexto. Harry solo tardó 5 minutos en dormirse profundamente al igual que los otros estudiantes de la habitación. 


	6. Capitulo 06 De Ordenes, Padrinos y Luna ...

Capitulo 06 De Ordenes, Padrinos y Luna Llena  
  
La suma de los 4 nuevos Gryffindors a los Merodeadores, significó una sola cosa para Hogwarts: el caos más absoluto de todos. No había comida sin que una broma no fuera jugada por ellos. El blanco de ella: la Casa Slytherin, aunque Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape parecían ser el imán para ellas.  
  
"Sabíamos a los que nos podíamos enfrentar viniendo aquí." Dijo Charlie a Albert y Michael luego de que los 9 jugaran otra broma al futuro Profesor de Pociones: cambio de sus ropas por otras femeninas. Todos en el salón estallaron en carcajadas mientras Snape se retiraba furioso del lugar.  
  
A pesar de las bromas, ninguno de los Profesores podía encontrar razones para criticar al cuarteto del futuro. Nunca un problema o broma en clase, dispuestos a ayudar a otros, respetuosos y estudiosos, eran solo algunas características que resaltaban los maestros de ellos.  
  
****  
  
El jueves por la tarde, Harry reunió a sus amigos en un lugar apartado de la Sala Común y les comunicó que al día siguiente tendrían la primera reunión con la Orden del Fénix de ese tiempo.  
  
El siguiente día pasó demasiado rápido para los 4 jóvenes y antes de que se dieran cuenta era casi la hora de ir a la reunión.  
  
"Vamos o llegaremos tarde y nos matarán!" Dijo Harry a los demás bajando a la Sala Común esa noche casi a las 23.40.  
  
Cuando llegaron allí, se encontraron a Lily que estudiaba un libro de Transformaciones. Antes de que los viera, Harry le susurró a Ron de que fuera a buscar su capa y que los otros 3 fueran a la oficina mientras él entretenía a la Prefecto. El pelirrojo asintió y él, Hermione y Lavender fueron a ponerse la capa de invisibilidad mientras Harry distraía a quien sería su madre.  
  
"Hey, Lily! ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?" Preguntó el chico de ojos esmeralda sentándose cerca suyo.  
  
"Leyendo. ¿Tú no deberías estar durmiendo?" Preguntó la joven cerrando el libro y viéndolo con desconfianza.  
  
"Lo sé, es que tengo que hacer algo importante." Dijo Harry inventando una excusa.  
  
"Déjame adivinar, ¿otra broma?" Preguntó la chica con desconfianza.  
  
"No, necesito hablar con mi padrino de urgencia." Dijo Harry viendo de reojo el reloj que decía 23.48.  
  
"¿Pasó algo?" Preguntó Lily preocupada.  
  
"Nada de que preocuparse. Ve a dormir, es probable que tarde bastante." Dijo Harry saliendo por el retrato y yendo a toda velocidad hacia la oficina del Director.  
  
"Adelante!" Dijo alguien desde adentro luego de que golpeara la puerta.  
  
"Perdón me surgió un problema imprevisto." Se disculpó Harry a los demás sentándose con sus amigos.  
  
"¿Pasó algo?" Le preguntó Charlie confundido.  
  
"Nada de que preocuparse." Aseguró Harry mirando a su alrededor.  
  
Además de los del futuro a excepción de los Snape, Bill y Charlie, allí estaban Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, Moody, con los dos ojos normales, los Jefes de Casa (la de Slytherin era la Profesora de Pociones), Hagrid y otras 4 personas que ninguno de los jóvenes pudo reconocer.  
  
"Son los padres de Neville y Susan Bones de Hufflepuff." Explicó Albert cuando le preguntaron quienes eran.  
  
"Muy bien, bienvenidos todos a la nueva reunión de la Orden del Fénix. Hoy quisiera presentarles a 7 nuevos miembros que se unirán a nosotros desde hoy." Dijo Dumbledore haciéndole una seña a los otros para que dijeran sus nombres.  
  
"Harry Smith." Dijo Harry haciendo una reverencia.  
  
"Hermione Granger." Dijo Hermione.  
  
"Ron Gold." Saludó Ron.  
  
"Lavender Brown." Dijo Lavender.  
  
"Charlie Gold." Se presentó Charlie.  
  
"Albert Liner." Fue el saludo de Sirius.  
  
"Michael Mantrey." Dijo Remus terminando las presentaciones del grupo.  
  
"Y este es Godric, mi Fénix." Dijo Harry cuando su ave se fue a colocar en su hombro al final de las palabras de Remus.  
  
"Siempre invitándose solo a las reuniones." Dijo Hermione por lo bajo a su novio conteniéndose la risa. La respuesta de Harry fue un beso y una sonrisa a su novia.  
  
"Así que lo que decían del Fénix dorado era verdad!" Exclamó Flitwick viendo al ave con asombro.  
  
"Existe y es todo mío." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa de orgullo.  
  
Varios se rieron. Harry miró a su alrededor y vio que varios los miraban con desconfianza y dudas. El joven supuso que no creían que fueran capaces de estar en la orden. Les hizo una seña a sus amigos que miraron a los otros y llegaron a su misma conclusión.  
  
"Albus, ¿crees que ellos estén listos para sumarse a la orden?" Preguntó Fletcher al Director.  
  
"No parecen ser capaces de defenderse a sí mismos." Dijo con sorna alguien a quien el cuarteto no reconoció.  
  
"Señores..." Comenzó Dumbledore seriamente pero fue interrumpido por Harry.  
  
"Propongo algo, Director. Todos los que quieran se enfrentarán a nosotros 4 en un duelo. Si ganamos, nos quedamos. Si perdemos, salimos." Propuso Harry luego de discutir esto con sus amigos.  
  
"Esto es algo que tengo que verlo." Dijo Charlie a Remus y Sirius con una sonrisa diabólica cuando todos aceptaron.  
  
"¿Reglas para este duelo?" Preguntó Hermione parándose en el medio de la oficina con Harry, Ron y Lavender. Ellos se enfrentarían a Moody, Fletcher, Frank Longbottom, los padres de Susan Bones y unos cuantos otros más que aceptaron el duelo.  
  
"Se vale todo excepto los Maleficios Imperdonables." Dijo Moody seriamente mientras todos se preparaban.  
  
"¿Todo?" Preguntó Harry a su Padrino y los otros 2 adultos del futuro.  
  
"No las formas." Dijo Sirius entendiendo a que se refería su ahijado con todo: Karate, magia sin varita y sus formas animagas.  
  
"De acuerdo." Dijo el joven simplemente.  
  
"Cuando quieran." Dijo Dumbledore luego de que todos hicieran una inclinación para saludarse.  
  
Desde el comienzo del duelo, muchos vieron que se habían equivocado al pedirlo. Harry y Hermione se ocuparon de la mitad de ellos con artes marciales, mientras que Ron y Lavender hacían lo suyo con los otros usando Magia.  
  
"¿Alguno quiere hacer apuestas por el duelo?" Preguntó Sirius a Dumbledore y a los otros que no participaban, mientras Harry lanzaba a Mundungus Fletcher 3 metros para atrás de una certera patada en el estómago.  
  
"Por el cuarteto apostaré 5 galleons." Dijo Dumbledore mirando el combate muy divertido e interesado, dándole el dinero al Merodeador. Varios de los demás apostaron por ellos luego de ver los primeros 10 minutos de combate.  
  
Cerca de 45 minutos después de comenzado el duelo, en pie quedaban solamente Harry del lado del cuarteto y Moody y Frank Longbottom del lado de los adultos. Los demás habían sido noqueados, aturdidos o no podían continuar debido a golpes o hechizos varios.  
  
Los 2 Aurors se acercaron a él con la varita en alto listos para atacarlo, pero Harry se les adelantó en el ataque y se lanzó directamente contra Moody. Alastor viendo su intención, le lanzó el Encantamiento aturdidor. Harry lo esquivó y el hechizo fue a golpear a Longbottom. Harry aprovechó el momento de desconcentración de Moody y lo barrió de una patada y le sacó la varita con un golpe y lo noqueó de un certero puñetazo en la cara.  
  
"Hacía bastante rato que no me divertía así." Dijo Harry limpiándose la túnica y despertando a sus amigos.  
  
"¿Alguien más tiene dudas?" Preguntó Albus al resto de la Orden que miraban a Harry con estupor y sorpresa. Todos negaron con la cabeza mientras despertaban a los miembros inconscientes.  
  
"¿Alguien anotó la matrícula del camión que me golpeó?" Preguntó Fletcher sentándose en su silla aún dolorido por la patada de Harry.  
  
"Creo que olvidamos decirles que Harry es Segundo Dan de Karate y Hermione es Primer Dan de Tae-Kwon-Do, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Remus, que contenía la risa al igual que Sirius. Charlie se revolcaba en el suelo de la risa al ver las caras de los otros miembros luego de la palabras del hombre lobo.  
  
"Sí, se olvidaron de decirnos eso." Dijo Arabella con una sonrisa, mientras trataba de no seguir los pasos de Charlie.  
  
"Me parecía." Dijo Remus estallando en carcajadas al igual que Sirius.  
  
"¿Algún otro de ustedes desea retarnos a duelo para probar nuestras aptitudes?" Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa maléfica.  
  
"Yo no." Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo negando con vigor la cabeza.  
  
"Creo que han demostrado que pueden ser parte de esta Orden con creces." Dijo Dumbledore seriamente a los demás.  
  
"Para mí, con muchas creces." Dijo Moody aún shockeado por las habilidades de Harry.  
  
"Igual aquí." Dijeron los demás.  
  
"Continuemos con la reunión." Sonrió Dumbledore antes de indicarle a Fletcher para que comience su reporte.  
  
"Hemos oído varios rumores de que alguien nuevo se ha unido a Voldemort. Parece tener una misión especifica. Ninguno de nuestros espías parece saber con exactitud cual es o quien es." Dijo el Auror entregando informes a todos.  
  
"Kruegget." Dijo Albert seriamente viendo el informe.  
  
"¿Saben quien es?" Preguntó Moody.  
  
"Viene de nuestro lugar. Desconocemos su misión. Lo único seguro es que está aquí para matar a alguien." Explicó Michael.  
  
"¿Quién?" Preguntaron varios.  
  
"Es secreto. Solo Dumbledore debe saber esa información. Son nuestras ordenes." Explicó Charlie.  
  
"En otras palabras ustedes 7 están aquí para cuidar a esa persona." Dijo Frank Longbottom.  
  
"Así es." Dijeron los 3 adultos al mismo tiempo.  
  
Mientras la reunión proseguía, Harry siguió leyendo el informe de Kruegget. Era conocido por sus métodos sanguinarios, sin piedad, en otras palabras el perfecto sirviente de Voldemort.  
  
"Me parece haberlo visto en algún lado." Murmuró Harry pensativo para si mismo. La cara por alguna razón le era conocida, pero no ubicaba el donde la había visto.  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Hermione a su novio en un susurro viendo su falta de interés en la reunión.  
  
"Kruegget. Me parece conocido pero no sé de donde." Dijo Harry sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
"A mí también, pero de seguro ya nos acordaremos pronto." Dijo Hermione dándole un beso.  
  
"Parece que esos 2 se quedaron dormidos." Dijo Harry un rato más tarde señalando a Ron y Lavender. Efectivamente, los dos tenían las cabezas en el hombro del otro y dormían lo más disimuladamente posible.  
  
"¿Por qué no nos vamos a dormir? Son casi las 3 de la mañana y estoy cansada." Sugirió Hermione viendo su reloj que decía 2.49 a.m.  
  
"Disculpe, Director. Pero creo que nosotros 4 nos vamos a dormir. Es tarde y quisiéramos descansar." Dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Dumbledore mientras Hermione despertaba a sus amigos.  
  
"Vayan. Creo que no van a poder aguantar demasiado más la reunión." Dijo Dumbledore que había notado a la pareja durmiendo pero no había dicho nada sobre ellos 2.  
  
"Hasta mañana. Albert lleva a Godric a tu cuarto más tarde." Dijo Harry a su padrino mientras el ave se situaba en el hombro del adulto.  
  
"Chau chicos." Se despidieron los adultos cuando los 4 salían.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la Torre Gryffindor, Harry y Ron fueron al dormitorio de los varones de Sexto mientras sus novias hacían lo mismo hacia el de las chicas. Con mucho disimulo, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, los 2 se cambiaron y se pusieron los pijamas antes de acostarse. En menos de 5 minutos, el sueño los había vencido, llevándolos a ambos al reino del descanso nocturno.  
  
****  
  
Harry se despertó al día siguiente sintiendo a James sacudiéndolo para que se despertase, mientras Remus hacía lo mismo con Ron.  
  
"¿Qué pasa? Hoy es sábado!" Exclamó Ron cuando Remus había logrado su cometido.  
  
"Son casi las 3 de la tarde!" Exclamó James.  
  
"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ahora nos levantamos." Dijo Harry comenzándose a cambiar el pijama por su túnica.  
  
"Los esperamos abajo." Dijo Remus mientras él y James salían de la habitación.  
  
Cuando los 2 amigos bajaron, encontraron a los Merodeadores, Lily, Hermione y Lavender en la Sala Común. Las 2 chicas del futuro parecían estar tan cansadas como ellos.  
  
"Denme 2 razones para que no lancemos hechizos y maldiciones contra ustedes ahora mismo." Dijo Hermione a los Merodeadores y Lily con un bostezo descomunal.  
  
"Son casi las 3 de la tarde!" Exclamaron todos a la vez.  
  
"HOY ES SABADO POR SI SE OLVIDARON!!" Gritó Harry besando a su novia.  
  
"¿Estamos de mal humor?" Preguntó con ironía Peter.  
  
"Nos acostamos a las 3 de la mañana para su información. ¿Qué demonios creen que querríamos hacer a esta hora?" Preguntó Ron de un pésimo mal humor.  
  
"Dormir." Dijo Lily viendo el cansancio en los 4.  
  
"Felicitaciones, acabas de responder la gran pregunta del día." Dijo con sarcasmo Harry mientras los 4 salían de la Torre.  
  
"¿Adonde van ahora?" Preguntó James confundido.  
  
"A las cocinas, ¿a qué otro lugar iríamos para comer algo?" Respondió Lavender antes de que se cerrara el retrato.  
  
"Vamos con ellos!" Exclamó Sirius saliendo tras ellos con el resto de los Merodeadores.  
  
Al llegar allí, los 5 jóvenes vieron al cuarteto de amigos comiendo con Charlie. El Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas parecía de tan mal humor como ellos. Era obvio que él también se había levantado hacía no mucho tiempo y no por incentiva y deseo propio.  
  
"¿Quién te despertó a ti?" Preguntó Ron a su hermano mientras los Elfos Domésticos traían la comida para los 5.  
  
"Pig. Mamá envió una carta desde casa. Como Rey está acá y a Errol no se lo puede usar por razones obvias, usaron a tu vieja lechuza." Dijo Charlie de mal humor dándole la carta al cuarteto.  
  
Ron la tomó y comenzó a leerla para sus amigos en voz alta:  
  
"Queridos Charlie y Ron,  
  
Espero que estén bien y que no causen demasiados problemas allí. Aquí está todo en orden excepto el Ministerio que es un caos como siempre. Su padre y su hermano están casi todo el tiempo fuera de casa y solo aparecen para la cena. Los mellizos siguen muy bien con el negocio y Ginny está en la Escuela. Si no se lo dijimos antes de su viaje, ha sido nombrada Prefecto junto a Collin Creevey..."  
  
"¿Collin fue nombrado Prefecto?" Preguntaron todos shockeados al mismo tiempo.  
  
"En el colegio están todos locos!" Exclamó Harry golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa.  
  
"Los nombraron Prefectos a ustedes 3 después de todo!" Dijo Lavender riéndose.  
  
"Nosotros 3 somos una cosa, Collin es otra!" Dijo Harry con mal humor.  
  
"Sigan leyendo que ahora viene lo mejor de todo." Dijo Charlie comiendo una pata de pollo.  
  
"...Además de eso aquí está todo en silencio y se los extraña.  
  
Ahora vienen las grandes noticias que tenemos para Ustedes. La primera es que Penélope está embarazada de 2 meses y ella y Percy planean casarse a la vuelta de su viaje. Sería desconsiderado hacer una boda sin 2 de sus hermanos."  
  
"Habrá que enviarle una nota de felicitaciones a los dos." Dijo Lavender con una gran sonrisa.  
  
"En nuestra próxima visita a Hogsmeade le compraremos algo." Agregó Hermione, mientras Harry y Ron asentían.  
  
"Esa no es la única adición a la familia, sigan leyendo." Dijo Charlie con un tono misterioso.  
  
"Tenemos otra noticia. Su padre y yo estamos seguros de que esto los sorprenderá, pero hemos decidido adoptar a un bebé. La pequeña Maribel tiene 2 años y perdió a sus padres hace poco en un ataque del Innombrable. Ya que Ron tiene solo otros 2 años en la escuela y es posible que se mude después al igual que Ginny cuando se gradúe, pensamos que con ella regresaría parte del espíritu a la casa.  
  
En una nota referida a esto, hemos decidido que Harry y Hermione sean sus padrinos. Ellos dos ya son como una parte más de esta familia, y estamos seguros de que no tendrán problemas en este pedido. Agradeceríamos que les enseñen la carta, si es que no están con Ustedes en este momento leyendo la carta.  
  
Esperamos noticias suyas pronto.  
  
Cariños desde casa, Mamá.  
  
P. D.: Saludos a Albert, Michael, Lavender, Harry y Hermione."  
  
"¿Un nuevo miembro de la familia?" Preguntó Ron shockeado a su hermano.  
  
"¿Nosotros 2 padrinos de tu nueva hermana?" Preguntaron a la vez Harry y Hermione igual de shockeados que su mejor amigo.  
  
"Bienvenidos oficialmente a la familia!" Se rió Charlie abrazándolos.  
  
"¿Padrinos de quien?" Preguntó Michael entrando con Albert y Dumbledore en ese momento, escuchando las palabras de la pareja de novios. Los Merodeadores decidieron hacer publica su presencia en ese momento.  
  
"Mamá y Papá adoptaron a una beba y eligieron a Harry y Hermione como los padrinos de ella." Dijo Charlie dándoles la carta.  
  
"Felicitaciones!" Exclamó Lily dándole un abraza a los 2.  
  
"Oye Albert, ¿quien es mi Madrina? Siempre tuve curiosidad de eso." Preguntó Harry a su padrino.  
  
"Tu jefa de Casa en tu otro Colegio." Dijo Albert incomodo.  
  
"¿¿ELLA ES LA MADRINA DE HARRY??" Preguntaron los 4 Jóvenes y Charlie a la vez. Todos sabía a quien se refería: Minerva McGonagall, jefa de Gryffindor.  
  
"La misma. Nunca supe la razón que eligió tu madre para hacerla tu Madrina." Dijo Sirius con una cara confundida.  
  
"Cuando pueda le enviaré un Vociferador." Dijo Harry antes de salir de allí corriendo. Todos vieron lagrimas en su cara.  
  
"Déjenlo, yo me ocupo de esto." Dijo Albert a los otros antes de seguir a su ahijado.  
  
Cuando lo encontró, Harry estaba llorando en su habitación con Godric cerca suyo. Cerró mágicamente la puerta y colocó encantamientos silenciadores en el cuarto para que nadie oyera la conversación.  
  
"Harry..." Comenzó Sirius pero Harry lo interrumpió.  
  
"¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? ¿Por qué McGonagall no me dijo que ella es mi Madrina?" Preguntó Harry casi a los gritos.  
  
"La única que puede responder esa pregunta es ella. Lo que yo te puedo decir es que Minerva fue la primera persona que se opuso a la decisión de Dumbledore de enviarte con los Dursleys. Peleó por tu tenencia con uñas y dientes. Pero ya conoces al Director, cuando toma una decisión así..." Dijo Sirius con enojo.  
  
"No hay forma de convencerlo, lo sé. Pero ¿por qué no me lo dijeron? ¿Por qué lo mantuvo oculto?" Preguntó Harry calmándose un poco y secando las lagrimas.  
  
"Harry, cuando tu madre murió y perdió tu tenencia, Minerva se hizo un juramento a sí misma de que no te revelaría su relación contigo a menos que fuera una emergencia. Si a mí me pasa algo, ella es quien tendrá tu tenencia. Y te aseguro esto, si Dumbledore se opone, vas a ver una guerra entre dos potencias que se pueden matar entre sí por un conflicto así.  
  
"Cuando entraste a Hogwarts trató de ayudarte sin revelar que es tu Madrina. Albus me contó que ya perdió la cuenta de las veces en que Minerva estuvo por sufrir un infarto contigo y tus aventuras!" Dijo Sirius con risa.  
  
"Quiero saber una sola cosa ¿Soy Prefecto por ser su ahijado o por meritos propios?" Preguntó Harry seriamente.  
  
"Nunca dudes de esa decisión. Minerva puede ser tu madrina, pero al elegir Prefectos, sino haces meritos no conseguirás la insignia ni siendo el hijo del Ministro de la Magia mientras ella esté a cargo de una Jefatura de Casa. Minerva y Snape son 2 personalidades opuestas al tomar decisiones en lo que se refiere a sus Casas, te lo aseguro." Dijo Sirius con un tono de voz que decía claramente que no bromeaba.  
  
"Supongo que tienes razón en eso." Dijo Harry calmándose por completo.  
  
"Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero ella es quien tenía la decisión de hacerlo." Dijo Albert como disculpándose.  
  
"Ya está deja ese tema." Dijo Harry tratando de abandonarlo por ahora.  
  
"De acuerdo. ¿Necesitas algo más?" Preguntó el Profesor cuando ambos salín de las habitaciones.  
  
"¿Cómo haces para enviar un vociferador?" Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa maléfica.  
  
"Ni se te ocurra enviarle uno a tu Madrina! Los suyos son 10 veces peores que los comunes!" Dijo Albert con una cara de espanto ante esa idea.  
  
"Tranquilo, Albert! Solo bromeaba!" Se rió Harry mientras el joven se dirigió a buscar a sus amigos.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Exclamó Hermione cuando el joven los encontró en la Sala Común.  
  
"Hola chicos. Esperen un minuto que ahora vengo." Dijo Harry antes de que fuera a su habitación y tomara su capa de invisibilidad.  
  
"¿Todo en orden?" Preguntó Lily cuando se sentó junto a sus amigos y los Merodeadores.  
  
"Nada de que preocuparse." Aseguró Harry antes de preguntar con una sonrisa diabólica: "¿Aún quieren comprar el regalo a Penélope y Percy?"  
  
"Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" Cuestionó Hermione mirando a su novio con desconfianza.  
  
"¿Conocen alguna manera para salir del Castillo e ir a Hogsmeade?" Preguntó Harry a los Merodeadores.  
  
"¿De manera furtiva sin ser vistos?" Preguntó James con misterio.  
  
"¿De qué otra manera querríamos hacerlo?" Preguntó Ron con ironía mientras sus amigos asentían a sus palabras.  
  
"Eso es bastante fácil de hacer." Dijo Sirius con malicia en sus ojos.  
  
"Somos todo oídos." Dijo Hermione con gran interés en su voz.  
  
****  
  
Cerca de ½ hora más tarde, los 4 Merodeadores, Lily y el cuarteto del futuro salían del pasadizo secreto que llevaba a Honeydukes. Los Merodeadores y Lily iban bajo la capa de James mientras que los otros 4 lo hacían con la de Harry.  
  
"Herencia familiar." Dijo Harry cuando le preguntaron donde la había conseguido.  
  
"Más secretos para Ustedes." Dijo Lily riéndose cuando los 9 comenzaron a caminar por las calles de la ciudad.  
  
El cuarteto futurista veía todos los negocios en busca de un regalo perfecto para la pareja que esperaba un hijo. Harry y Hermione buscaban además un regalo para su ahijada.  
  
Al final se decidieron por algo de ropa para embarazadas para Penélope y unos aritos para Maribel. Los aritos tenían forma de delfines y todos estaban convencidos de que le gustarían.  
  
"Se siente raro ser padrino a los 16!" Dijo Harry riéndose cuando salieron de comprar los aritos.  
  
"Al menos todavía no eres padre a esa edad!" Dijo Sirius con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos.  
  
"Vade Retro Satanás! Somos demasiado jóvenes para eso!" Exclamaron Harry y Hermione con cara de espanto. Esto mandó a todo el grupo en un ataque de risa que les tomó bastante rato controlar.  
  
"A mí me encantaría tener hijos." Dijo Lily con voz risueña mirando a su novio.  
  
"Sería lindo." Sonrió James besándola.  
  
"Más de lo que se imaginan." Murmuró por lo bajo Harry viéndolos con una sonrisa.  
  
"Es extraño, ¿no?" Preguntó Hermione a su novio en un susurro para que nadie la oyera.  
  
"¿Lo qué?" Preguntó Harry confundido.  
  
"Oír a los padres de uno hablar sobre tener un hijo enfrente tuyo." Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triste.  
  
"Muy." Dijo Harry besándola.  
  
"¿Qué quieren hacer ahora?" Preguntó Lavender luego de un silencio de varios minutos.  
  
"¿Por qué no vamos a Las 3 Escobas a tomar Cerveza de Manteca?" Propuso Remus.  
  
"Guíen el camino que nosotros los seguimos." Dijo Ron colocando un brazo sobre el hombro de su novia.  
  
"Allá vamos!" Dijo Peter guiando a todo el grupo.  
  
"¿Está bien, Harry?" Preguntó Ron a su mejor amigo con algo de preocupación. Hermione y Lavender se sumaron a los Merodeadores dejándolos a los dos solos.  
  
"No, no lo estoy. Cuesta creer todo lo que pasará en algunos años. Míralos, quien diría que todos ellos terminarían como lo hicieron. Mis padres muertos, Sirius pasando 12 años en Azkaban, Colagusano siendo Mortífago y Remus quien sabe haciendo que. ¿Qué salió mal aquí, Ron?" Contestó el otro chico con una mirada triste.  
  
"Ojalá lo supiera. Pero sabes que no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo. Estoy seguro de que te encantaría cambiarlo todo, pero no podemos." Dijo Ron sin mirar a su amigo, aunque en su voz había seriedad.  
  
"Lo sé, Ron, lo sé." Contestó Harry sabiendo cual era su misión aquí y que no podía interferir con el futuro por más que lo deseara.  
  
Cuando ambos entraron en el bar, encontraron a sus amigos riéndose en una mesa cercana a la entrada. Harry y Ron se olvidaron de sus preocupaciones y tristezas en el mismo momento que se sentaron con ellos.  
  
****  
  
Luego de ese día, los 9 se prepararon para otro acontecimiento: la primera luna llena del año escolar. Esta vez, serían 9 los animales en el bosque y no 4 como era habitual.  
  
"Oye Harry ¿cuál será tu forma?" Preguntó Hermione un día en el desayuno mientras los 9 hablaban sobre el evento.  
  
"La pantera. Es la más discreta de las 5." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
"Oigan, ellos 5 necesitan apodos." Dijo Sirius de repente.  
  
"Nosotros 3 ya tenemos. Yo soy Garras, Ron es Grifo y Harry es Llamarada por su dragón." Dijo Hermione a los otros.  
  
"Entonces faltan ellas 2." Dijo James señalando a su novia y a Lavender.  
  
Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, en el Gran Salón entraron las Lechuzas que traían el correo matutino. Los 9 miraron hacia arriba para ver si alguno había recibido correo. Harry, Ron y Hermione habían usado sus lechuzas para llevar los regalos y una carta a McGonagall de parte del chico de ojos esmeralda.  
  
"Hey, chica, ¿todo en orden?" le preguntó Harry a Hedwig mientras desataba la respuesta a su carta que estaba atada a su pierna. Hedwig ululó, tomó algo del jugo de naranjas del vaso de su dueño y remontó vuelo en dirección a la Pajarera junto a Rey y Atena quienes trajeron también correo a sus dueños.  
  
"Será mejor que las leamos más tarde. Tenemos Defensa." Dijo Hermione guardando su carta en el bolsillo y tomando sus cosas.  
  
"De acuerdo." Respondieron los otros que hicieron lo mismo y la siguieron al Aula de Albert.  
  
****  
  
Las cartas para Ron y Hermione eran de agradecimiento por los regalos. Además la Sra. Weasley les dijo que estaba agradecida por que Harry y Hermione aceptaran ser los Padrinos de Maribel y les daba la bienvenida oficial a la Familia. Desde ahora pasaban de ser amigos de Ron a padrinos de un miembro de la familia cosa que hacía cambiar su status dentro de ella.  
  
"Después de todo tus padres siempre nos han considerado como otros 2 miembros de ella. Esto solo lo hace oficial." Dijo Harry a Ron entre risas cuando habían terminado de leer la carta.  
  
"¿Qué dice tu madrina, Harry?" Preguntó Lily con curiosidad por la última carta que el cuarteto había recibido esa mañana.  
  
"No se ofendan, pero prefiero leerla en privado." Dijo Harry como disculpándose por su decisión.  
  
"No hay problema." Dijeron Hermione, Ron y Lavender entendiendo su decisión a la perfección. Era un tema de Harry, y aunque ellos fueran sus amigos, él tenía todo el derecho de mantener la carta para si mismo. Los Merodeadores y Lily entendieron también esto y comunicaron su apoyo a la decisión de mantener la privacidad de ella.  
  
"Oigan, todavía no elegimos el apodo para Lily y Lavender!" Dijo James cambiando de tema rápidamente.  
  
"Cuerno para Lavender." Dijo Harry con una pequeña risa.  
  
"Aceptado." Dijo Lavender a quien el nombre le gustó.  
  
"Plata para Lily." Sugirió Ron por el color del zorro que era su forma.  
  
"Lo tomo." Dijo la chica a quien también el nombre le gustó.  
  
La charla ese día continuó en torno a esa aventura que tomaría lugar en 4 días. Se discutió lo que se haría, cuando se encontrarían con Remus ya transformado y otras cosas.  
  
"¿Vienes a dormir, Harry?" Preguntó Ron a su amigo cerca de las 22.30 cuando todos ya se habían ido a dormir.  
  
"Iré en un rato. Quiero leer la carta primero." Respondió el chico mostrándosela a su amigo.  
  
"No tardes demasiado." Asintió Ron antes de ir a su dormitorio.  
  
Harry se acomodó en un sofá cercano al fuego y abrió la carta y la comenzó a leer con interés:  
  
"Querido Harry,  
  
Antes que nada, quiero pedirte disculpas por mantener el secreto por tanto tiempo. Esperaba que estuviéramos cara a cara cuando lo supieras y no que deba explicarte esto por medio de una carta.  
  
Estoy segura de que Sirius te ha contado mi pelea por tu tenencia y la perdida de ella. Eso, más la muerte de tu madre quien se había convertido en una de mis mejores amigas en sus tiempos en la escuela, me sumergió en una profunda depresión de la cual me costó casi un año entero salir.  
  
Sabiendo que no podía tenerte mi lado, traté de protegerte aquí en el Colegio tanto como pude. Pero tú eres algo cercano a lo imposible de proteger con todos los problemas en los que te metes! Madame Pomfrey me ha visto en la enfermería casi tantas veces como a ti luego de una de tus aventuras tratando de hacer bajar mi presión que se había ido al diablo y prevenir un infarto!  
  
Si te has preguntad si en alguna ocasión he hecho pesar mi condición de Madrina sobre la de Jefa de casa, la respuesta es sí. Lo he hecho en una sola ocasión: el día en que te hice ingresar en el equipo de la casa en vez de expulsarte. Severus casi sufrió un infarto cuando lo supo. Su cara ese día es algo que no se olvida fácilmente te diré!  
  
Hasta este momento, nunca me has defraudado en mi decisión tomada ese día y espero que nunca lo hagas, porque te mataré si lo haces! Y estoy segura de que sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo!  
  
Pido que perdones haber mantenido el secreto y que nuestra relación no cambie para peor sino para mejor ahora que lo sabes.  
  
Suerte en tu misión allí y disfruta el tiempo con tus padres.  
  
Tu Madrina, Minerva McGonagall  
  
P. D.: Felicitación por ser Padrino de Maribel. Molly y Arthur nos comunicaron la elección a mí y a Albus hace unos días."  
  
Harry terminó la carta con una sonrisa. Ella tenía razón, lo había protegido lo mejor que podía sin revelar su relación con él lo mejor que pudo. El problema era que él era lo ponía bastante difícil para que alguien lo hiciera con éxito. Decidiendo enviarle una carta al otro día diciéndole gracias por todo lo que había hecho por él en esos 5 años y que no se preocupara que su relación mejoraría desde ahora, Harry se fue a dormir sin que a sonrisa se fuera de su cara en ningún momento.  
  
****  
  
Los siguientes días pasaron muy rápido y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya era luna llena. Ese día Remus no apareció por ningún lado. Los otros Merodeadores les explicaron a los otros que el día en que comenzaba la luna llena, él se iba a la enfermería todo el día antes de que la enfermera lo llevara a la Casa de los Gritos a la noche antes de la transformación en Hombre Lobo.  
  
Al final de la clase de Defensa de ese día, Albert llamó aparte al cuarteto del futuro diciendo que tenía algo que discutir con ellos. Los Merodeadores se fueron al salón dejándolos con el Profesor.  
  
"Tengan cuidado esta noche y lleven sus varitas consigo. Tenemos miedo de que los ataquen a los 9 mientras estén transformados. No se despeguen de ellas bajo ningún concepto y si algo pasa envíen a los Merodeadores a la Casa de los Gritos, envíen chispas rojas hacia el Colegio y vayan con ellos allí. ¿Está claro?" Dijo Albert en un tono de voz muy serio.  
  
"No hay problema." Dijo Harry mientras los otros asintieron en entendimiento y mostrando su acuerdo a esto.  
  
"Diviértanse y cuídense mucho. No queremos problemas aquí." Dijo Albert cuando los 5 se dirigieron al Gran Salón para el almuerzo.  
  
Esa noche, los otros 3 Merodeadores y Lily salieron del Castillo usando la capa de James mientras que Harry y los otros hicieron lo mismo con la suya. Cuando ya la luna estaba completamente a la vista, Peter apretó el nudo del Sauce Boxeador y entró por el pasillo con Sirius en su forma de Canuto. Los demás se sentaron a esperar hasta que los 2 salieran de allí con Remus ya transformado.  
  
"Ahora vienen, transfórmense todos." Dijo Peter saliendo del hueco y antes de adoptar su forma de rata.  
  
Harry se transformó de inmediato en su pantera, mientras que Hermione lo hacía en una Tigresa, Ron en un Grifo, James en un Ciervo, Lavender en un Unicornio gris y Lily en una zorra plateada.  
  
Unos minutos más tarde salieron Sirius en su forma de perro y un lobo gris que era Remus ya transformado. De inmediato todos se dirigieron hacia las profundidades del bosque a recorrerlo.  
  
Harry caminaba, jugaba vigilaba todo con su novia cerca suyo. Ron a su vez hacía lo mismo con Lavender a su lado. Lily se había acercado a la pantera y tigresa mientras que los otros Merodeadores se divertían por su lado, pero sin alejarse mucho de los otros 5.  
  
Luego de casi una hora de esto, algo repentinamente puso los sentidos de Harry en alerta. No sabía lo que, pero presentía problemas y de los grandes. Le hizo una seña a Ron antes de transformarse en el Halcón y remontar vuelo. El pelirrojo viendo la transformación de su amigo entendió que este quería que lo siguiera en el aire. Después de 6 años en el Colegio y de aventuras juntos, Ron sabía muy bien que con Harry era mejor actuar primero y preguntar después. Extendiendo sus alas remontó vuelo y lo siguió.  
  
Unos minutos después de haber alzado vuelo, los 2 vieron que había puesto los sentidos de Harry en alerta: cerca de la entrada del bosque había 15 Mortífagos. Ninguno de los 2 necesitaba más para saber que debían poner en práctica el plan de emergencia y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los Merodeadores.  
  
"Hay que regresar a la casa de los Gritos ahora!" Dijo Ron cuando los dos recuperaron su forma normal, al tiempo que Harry lanzaba chispas rojas hacia el castillo.  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Lily preocupada mientras los 9 regresaban hacia el sauce Boxeador.  
  
"Mortífagos cerca de la entrada del bosque." Dijo Harry antes de que retomara su forma Animaga y se dispusieran a entrar a la casa de los Gritos nuevamente.  
  
Al llegar allí vieron que algunos Mortífagos estaban cuidando el sauce y que no podrían usarlo para entrar de inmediato.  
  
"Lleven a Remus hacia el Bosque de nuevo. Nosotros trataremos de entretenerlos mientras esperamos que venga la ayuda." Ordenó Harry a los Merodeadores mientras el y los otros tomaban sus varitas dispuestos a atacar y defenderse.  
  
"Nos quedamos!" Dijo Lily tomando la suya.  
  
"Lily, ve! Nosotros podemos con ellos, no te preocupes!" Dijo Harry a quien sería su madre.  
  
"Sé defenderme muy bien!" Dijo la joven con testarudez.  
  
"Desmaius!" Gritó Ron apuntando a un Mortífago que se disponía a atacarlos.  
  
"Lavender ve al Bosque y quédate con los Merodeadores!" Gritó Harry a su amiga mientras él, Lily, Ron y Hermione combatían a los Mortífagos.  
  
"Suerte!" Gritó la chica antes de transformarse en el Unicornio y obedecer la orden que le habían dado. Aunque fuera buena en Duelo sabía que alguien debía proteger a los otros. Además Harry, Ron y Hermione podían ser más útiles en combate que ella, cosa que sabía muy bien.  
  
Luego de unos minutos, el combate se asemejó a una lluvia de fuegos artificiales. Los 4 jóvenes lanzaron todo lo que les era conocido contra los Mortífagos mientras esperaban la ayuda desde el Castillo. Cada tanto, Harry lanzaba chispas rojas al Castillo.  
  
"¿Dónde están?" Se preguntó Harry a si mismo mientras aturdía a otro de los Mortífagos.  
  
Su respuesta no tardó mucho en ser respondida ya que unos segundos después de sus últimas chispas, el castillo salieron Albert, Michael, Charlie, Dumbledore y otros miembros de la Orden.  
  
Mientras los adultos se encargaban del combate, Harry les hizo señas a sus amigos para que desaparecieran de allí en ese momento. Los otros 3 asintieron y se dirigieron al bosque mientras el otro chico se quedaba allí. Alguien debía dar algunas explicaciones del caso a la Orden y a los adultos.  
  
"¿Dónde están los demás?" Preguntó Albert a su ahijado cuando el combate había concluido unos minutos más tarde. Los otros miembros se encargaron de atar y llevarse a los Mortífagos inconscientes, dejando solo a Harry, Dumbledore y el trío de Profesores del futuro.  
  
"En el bosque. Cuando tratamos de llegar a la casa de los Gritos, había algunos de ellos vigilando el Sauce. Nos encontraron y debimos combatir hasta que ustedes llegaran." Explicó Harry tocándose el hombro que estaba herido por un maleficio que le habían pagado.  
  
"¿Por qué estaba Lily con ustedes?" Preguntó Michael seriamente.  
  
"No se quiso ir, y antes de que pudiéramos sacarla de aquí, debimos comenzar a pelear. Ella se quedó aquí y Lavender fue con los demás." Dijo Harry antes de transformarse de nuevo en el halcón e ir en búsqueda de los otros..  
  
Cuando los encontró, vio que estaban tensos y había nerviosismo en sus caras. Remus estaba inconsciente. Preocupado se acercó a él y vio que solamente estaba dormido. Un poco más relajado se transformó de nuevo en humano y les indicó a los otros que hicieran lo mismo.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, Lily, ¿cómo están ustedes?" Preguntó en el momento en que los 7 eran humanos de nuevo.  
  
"Bien." Dijo su novia.  
  
"Sin problemas." Dijo le pelirrojo.  
  
"Todo en orden." Contestó la otra chica.  
  
"Ustedes, ¿cómo están?" Preguntó esta vez a Lavender y los Merodeadores.  
  
"Asustados pero bien." Dijo James mientras los demás asintieron a sus palabras.  
  
"Será mejor que regresemos al castillo. Chicos lleven a Remus a la Casa de los Gritos. Si lo desean, quédense con él. Yo me vuelvo al Colegio." Dijo Harry al resto del grupo.  
  
"Voy contigo." Dijeron Hermione, Ron, Lavender y Lily al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Nosotros nos quedaremos con Remus." Dijo Sirius en nombre de los Merodeadores.  
  
"Tengan cuidado." Dijo Harry antes de que todos adoptaran de nuevo las formas animagas y tomaran caminos diferentes.  
  
Cuando el cuarteto del futuro más Lily llegaron al Colegio, allí estaban esperándolos Dumbledore y Albert. Luego de revisarlos para ver si estaban bien, Albert fue con ellos a su Torre.  
  
"Mañana hablaremos después de mi clase." Dijo el Profesor de Defensa mientras el grupo entraba en la Torre.  
  
Los 5 asintieron y fueron de inmediato a sus dormitorios para acostarse. En menos de 10 minutos, el grupo ya estaba completamente dormido. 


	7. Capitulo 07 Pruebas para Quidditch en el...

Capitulo 07 Pruebas para Quidditch en el Pasado  
  
"Hola chicos, buenos días." Dijo Lily cuando los 4 amigos fueron a desayunar a la mañana siguiente.  
  
"Hola, Lily." Saludó Hermione mientras los otros saludaban también.  
  
"¿Dónde está Albert?" Preguntó de repente Ron a sus amigos mirando a la Mesa Alta.  
  
"Ni idea." Dijo Harry viendo hacia allí también. Como había dicho su amigo, en ella faltaba el Profesor de Defensa.  
  
"Tampoco está el Profesor Mantrey." Dijo Lily mirando también.  
  
"No me di cuenta." Dijo Ron. Supuso que el Profesor aún estaría recuperándose de la luna llena de la noche anterior en su despacho.  
  
"¿Saben donde están los chicos?" Preguntó Lavender a Lily y a Harry y Ron.  
  
"No estaban en el dormitorio cuando nos levantamos esta mañana." Contestó Ron comiendo una tostada.  
  
Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo más, en el salón entraron James, Sirius y Peter. Los 3 Merodeadores se fueron directamente hacia donde estaban sentados los otros bromistas.  
  
"¿Dónde está Remus?" Preguntó Harry a los 3.  
  
"En la enfermería. Se nos unirá para la primera clase del día." Explicó James mientras desayunaban.  
  
"¿Qué pasó anoche?" Preguntó Peter al cuarteto del futuro con curiosidad por lo ocurrido en el Bosque con los Mortífagos.  
  
Antes de que le pudieran decir algo, Albert entró en el Salón y fue directamente hacia el cuarteto. Le dijo algunas cosas en el oído a Harry y salió nuevamente a toda velocidad.  
  
"Tenemos que ir a la Oficina de Dumbledore ahora." Dijo Harry a su novia, Ron y Lavender en un serio tono de voz levantándose de la silla.  
  
"¿Pasó algo?" Preguntó James confundido y preocupado.  
  
"Nada de que preocuparse. Nos veremos en clases o para el almuerzo. Tomen notas para nosotros en ellas hasta que vayamos." Le pidió Hermione a los 4 antes de salir con los demás e ir hacia la Oficina del Director.  
  
Cuando entraron, encontraron allí a varios de los miembros de la Orden. Los 4 amigos tomaron asiento en sus habituales lugares y esperaron el momento del comienzo de la reunión.  
  
"¿Qué pasó que llamaron a una reunión ahora?" Le preguntó Harry a Charlie que entró unos momentos después que los chicos.  
  
"No tengo ni idea." Respondió el pelirrojo confundido mientras los demás miembros comenzaban a aparecer.  
  
"¿Quién es ese hombre?" Preguntó Harry a Remus apuntando a un hombre canoso de unos 50 años de edad que acababa de entrar en ese momento. Este estaba vestido con una túnica azul y parecía importante. Con él estaban al menos 4 Aurors.  
  
"Nicholas Lipretti. El Ministro de la Magia." Explicó Remus mientras Dumbledore llamaba al orden para comenzar la reunión.  
  
"Estoy seguro de que varios de ustedes saben la razón de esta reunión. Para el que no lo hace, lo explicaré: Anoche un grupo de Mortífagos estuvo en los terrenos del Colegio, cerca del borde del Bosque Prohibido. Afortunadamente, se los redujo antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de entrar en el Castillo.  
  
"Aquí se discutirán nuevas medidas de seguridad. Para esto contamos con la presencia del Ministro Lipretti." Explicó Dumbledore a todos. Por supuesto en esta explicación había omitido agregar la participación de los Merodeadores y del cuarteto del futuro. Esto traería innecesarias preguntas a las que nadie quería contestar.  
  
"¿No estaremos cambiando las cosas con esto?" Le preguntó Harry a Remus en un susurro mientras todo el mundo comenzaba a proponer ideas al mismo tiempo y sin escucharse el uno al otro.  
  
"No. Este año hubo muchas más protecciones agregadas al Colegio. Estamos haciendo que todo pase simplemente sin alterar nada." Dijo el Hombre Lobo mientras Dumbledore trataba de mantener el orden una vez más en la reunión.  
  
"Creo que una de las protecciones necesarias serían las salidas a Hogsmeade. Si se quiere atacar a los estudiantes esa sería una excelente oportunidad para hacerlo." Dijo Hermione con seriedad.  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo con la Srta. Granger. Limitarlas a una cada 2 meses en vez de una todos los meses. Proteger el camino." Dijo Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"¿Y si en vez de ir caminando como hasta ahora, se usan los carruajes?" Preguntó Ron.  
  
"Esa es una idea muy buena. Daría algo más de protección." Asintió Moody.  
  
Desde ese momento, se comenzó a discutir varias medidas de seguridad para las salidas que incluían Aurors vigilando la ciudad, chimeneas conectadas al colegio a través de las Red Floo, en ciertos locales que se usarían en caso de emergencia eran solo algunas de las medidas que se tomarían a partir de la próxima visita de los estudiantes durante Halloween.  
  
"Sigamos." Dijo Dumbledore cuando el tema Hogsmeade estaba terminado.  
  
"Discúlpenme, ahora vuelvo." Dijo repentinamente Harry antes de salir de la oficina sin esperar respuesta. Hermione vio que su mano estaba en su cicatriz y lo siguió.  
  
"¿Qué pasó ahora?" Preguntó Dumbledore confundido a los otros.  
  
"No lo sé." Respondió Albert mientras los otros negaban con la cabeza con confusión.  
  
****  
  
Hermione encontró a su novio en un aula vacía. Su cara estaba pálida y se masajeaba la cicatriz de su frente con insistencia.  
  
"Harry, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó Hermione acercándose a él.  
  
"Ni idea. La cicatriz comenzó a arder de repente. No lo entiendo." Contestó el joven con señales de fastidio por esto.  
  
"¿Cuándo empezó?" Preguntó la chica preocupada.  
  
"Cuando entró el Ministro con los Aurors. Al principio no fue demasiado, pero cuanto más tiempo estaba allí, más intenso era el dolor.." Dijo Harry mientras sentía que el dolor desaparecía.  
  
"¿Había pasado algo así antes?" Preguntó Hermione un poco asustada con esta revelación de su novio.  
  
"Solo una vez había pasado, pero no le di mucha importancia en ese entonces. Fue el año pasado en la última reunión de la Orden en el Colegio antes de las vacaciones de verano." Dijo Harry masajeándose la frente.  
  
"Creo que deberías escribir a Dumbledore en nuestro tiempo pronto." Dijo Hermione con seriedad.  
  
"Después del almuerzo enviaré a Atena o a Rey. Hedwig está entregando una carta de parte de Michael." Explicó Harry mientras regresaban a la reunión.  
  
"¿Qué le pasó a Harry?" Le preguntó Remus a Hermione en un susurro cuando ambos se sentaron en las sillas y la reunión continuó.  
  
"Parece que la cicatriz le ha estado molestando desde hace un rato. No sabemos cual es la razón de esto. Más tarde le enviará una carta a Dumbledore diciéndoselo." Explicó Hermione a los adultos.  
  
"¿Esta es la primera vez que pasa algo así desde el último ataque?" Preguntó Charlie con preocupación,  
  
"Ya le había pasado una vez durante la última reunión en el Colegio cuando..." Dijo Hermione pero de repente se calló.  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Michael confundido.  
  
"En la ultima reunión del año pasado, Harry descubrió que había un Mortífago allí ¿verdad?" Preguntó la joven.  
  
"Sí, Kinner. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?" Preguntó Sirius confundido.  
  
"Harry me dijo que la cicatriz comenzó a dolerle cuando entraron el Ministro y los Aurors. Creo que su cicatriz le arde cuando hay alguien leal a Voldemort que tiene la Marca Tenebrosa cerca suyo o en el mismo cuarto." Dijo Hermione seriamente.  
  
"Eso querría decir que el Ministro o uno de los Aurors es Mortífago." Dijo Remus entendiendo lo que Hermione estaba pensando.  
  
"Es una conjetura nada más. No hay manera de saber si es verdad." Dijo Charlie.  
  
Harry mientras tanto tenía que tratar con el dolor su cicatriz, la reunión y las conjeturas que los adultos y su novia estaban diciendo. Aunque fuera algo loca, parecía tener sentido.  
  
De repente su cicatriz estalló de dolor y Harry debió contener un grito de dolor mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior. Paseando la mirada por los presentes vio algo que confirmó la teoría de su novia.  
  
"Desmaius!!" Gritó Harry apuntando su varita a uno de los Aurors de repente sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.  
  
"¿¿¿QUÉ RAYOS OCURRE AQUÍ???" Preguntó el Ministro completamente furioso ante el ataque de uno de sus Aurors.  
  
"Esto." Dijo Harry simplemente levantando la manga izquierda de la túnica del Auror para revelar la Marca Tenebrosa que en ese momento brillaba con intensidad en el antebrazo.  
  
Todos los presentes, incluido el propio Ministro de la Magia, estaban shockeados por esto. Ninguno de ellos había notado la presencia de un Mortífago en la reunión.  
  
"¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una maldita aspirina de casualidad? Mi cabeza está a punto de estallar!" Dijo Harry masajeando su sien mientras el dolor no daba señales de irse.  
  
"Aquí tienes." Dijo el Director dándole un vaso con agua y una aspirina al joven que la tomó de inmediato.  
  
"Me voy a descansar un rato. Copien las cosas por mí en las clases." Dijo Harry a sus amigos antes de salir de la oficina en dirección a la Torre Gryffindor.  
  
"Tu teoría era correcta al parecer, Hermione." Le dijo Albert a la chica que asintió con una sonrisa de orgullo por haber descubierto eso.  
  
***  
  
Cuando Harry se despertó de nuevo era casi la hora de la cena. Sabiendo que no volvería a dormir por un rato y considerando el hecho de que su única comida del día había sido el desayuno, bajó para cenar algo en el Gran Salón.  
  
"Se despertó la bella durmiente!" Dijo Ron entre risas cuando Harry se sentó junto al grupo en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
"Ron, cállate. No estoy de humor." Dijo Harry simplemente comiendo un pedazo de carne asada.  
  
"¿Cómo estás? No te veías muy bien esta mañana." Dijo Lavender con preocupación.  
  
"Mejor después del descanso. Al menos mi cabeza dejó de dar vueltas." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
"Me alegro." Dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la boca a su novio.  
  
"Consíganse un cuarto para besarse!" Dijo Sirius riéndose.  
  
Harry y Hermione apuntaron sus varitas hacia el Merodeador, y sin separar sus labios del beso, de sus varitas salieron 2 rayos: uno negro y otro violeta que envolvieron al bromista.  
  
Hubo un pequeño estallido seguido por una cortina de humo. Cuando esta se disipó, en el lugar donde se encontraba Sirius, ahora estaba una muñeca del estilo Barbie, vistiendo una tunica rosa y con un cartel que decía "Busco Novio. Buscarme en la juguetería:"  
  
Todos en el Gran Salón estallaron en carcajadas ante esto. Varios profesores trataban de contener la risa pero muchos no pudieron. Casi 2 minutos más tarde, Sirius regresó a su forma normal.  
  
"NUNCA te atrevas a hacernos ese tipo de comentarios." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa amenazando con su varita a Sirius de nuevo.  
  
"No se preocupen, nunca más lo haré." Dijo Sirius en tono solemne.  
  
"Oye James ¿cuándo son las pruebas del Equipo de Quidditch?" Preguntó Harry a quien sería su padre de repente, tratando de cambiar de tema.  
  
"Este sábado después del desayuno. Necesitamos un Guardián, un Cazador y un Buscador para el Equipo titular y todo un equipo de reserva." Explicó el Capitán y Cazador del Equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor a todos sus compañeros de Casa.  
  
"Allí estaremos!" Dijeron al mismo tiempo los 4 jóvenes del futuro con grandes sonrisas mientras los otros Gryffindors comenzaban a hablar animadamente sobre las pruebas y las posibilidades de cada uno para el puesto en el que se probarían.  
  
****  
  
Desde esa noche, la del miércoles, el tema dominante en la Casa del León fueron las pruebas de Quidditch. El viernes luego de la última clase del día, Harry fue a su cuarto y comenzó a buscar algo en el baúl cuando entraron Ron y los Merodeadores.  
  
"¿Qué estás buscando, Harry?" Preguntó James viendo la búsqueda del joven.  
  
"Esto." Dijo Harry sacando del baúl la Snitch de entrenamiento que le habían regalado sus viejos compañeros de equipo para su cumpleaños el verano anterior.  
  
"Déjame adivinar: vas a entrenar." Dijo Ron con un tono sarcástico.  
  
"Tú te salvaste este año porque vinimos aquí. Tenía planeado empezar a entrenar al equipo al amanecer como hacía Oliver cuando era mi Capitán en el Colegio." Dijo Harry mientras tomaba su escoba y salía del cuarto con dirección al campo de Quidditch.  
  
"Espera que voy contigo!" Gritó Ron tomando la suya y siguiendo a su amigo.  
  
"Vamos nosotros también!" Dijo James tomando su escoba, una Cometa 250, y siguiéndolos. Sirius y Remus tomaron las suyas e hicieron lo mismo seguidos de Peter.  
  
Cuando los Merodeadores llegaron al campo encontraron al cuarteto hablando con Lily. La joven tenía también su escoba y parecía deseosa de tener un entrenamiento y probar a los nuevos chicos y sus habilidades en las escobas. Cerca del grupo estaba la caja con las pelotas de Quidditch lista para ser abierta.  
  
"¿Qué dicen si tenemos una pequeña práctica? De esa manera veremos sus habilidades." Propuso James yendo hacia su novia y amigos.  
  
"Yo no tengo problemas." Dijo Harry soltando la Snitch y pateando el suelo para despegar.  
  
"Todo el mundo arriba!" Gritó Peter soltando las pelotas de Quidditch: primero las 2 Bludgers y luego la Quaffle. La Snitch no era necesario ya que Harry usaba la suya propia.  
  
Aunque volar en la Halcón de Trueno no era lo mismo que hacerlo en la Rayo Dorado 3000, Harry se sentía tan cómodo como siempre. Según su opinión una escoba era tan buena como el que la montaba. La mejor escoba del mundo no te haría el mejor jugador de todos. Draco Malfoy era el ejemplo exacto de esa filosofía.  
  
Mientras buscaba la Snitch, Harry se dedicó a ver a los otros jugar. Remus y Sirius eran tan peligrosos jugando de Bateadores como lo eran los Mellizos Weasley en sus tiempos de Escuela. En ese mismo instante supo que mientras jugara Quidditch con ellos 2 no había nada que temer. James y Lily eran maravillosos como cazadores. El joven del futuro miraba mientras jugaban con una gran sonrisa. Al fin podía ver a sus padres jugar. La asociación con Hermione y Lavender fue muy rápida y antes de que se dieran cuenta, los 4 jugaban perfectamente bien juntos. Eran como una maquina bien aceitada con un excelente resultado. Ron en su posición de Guardián tenía ciertos problemas para detener sus tiros, aunque no le pudieron anotar muchos puntos.  
  
De repente en el Campo aparecieron Dumbledore, McGonagall, Michael, Albert y Charlie. Los 2 Profesores del pasado veían con sorpresa la habilidad del cuarteto y notaron la facilidad con las que las 2 chicas trabajaban con James y Lily en sus posiciones de Cazadores.  
  
Súbitamente, Harry vio la Snitch brillando sobre la cabeza de quien sería su madrina. Ninguno de los 5 había notado esto y el joven Buscador se lanzó en una zambullida para atrapar a la pequeña pelotita como un águila lo hace tras su presa.  
  
Cuando faltaba menos de 2 metros para que se estrellara contra ellos o atrapara a la Snitch, lo que pasara primero, Charlie se dio cuenta de la maniobra de Harry.  
  
"CUIDADO!!! BUSCADOR EN ZAMBULLIDA!!!" Gritó el pelirrojo mientras Harry estiraba su mano para atrapar la pelota y los adultos se corrían del lugar tan rápido como podían.  
  
"HARRY!!" Gritó su padrino mientras el joven aterrizaba a salvo cerca de ellos sosteniendo la Snitch.  
  
"¿Si, Albert?" Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa de inocente que no convenció a nadie.  
  
"¿QUÉ CREIAS QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO CON ESO?" Preguntó el Profesor de Defensa mientras los demás aterrizaban cerca de ellos.  
  
"MI trabajo de Buscador." Dijo Harry mostrando la Snitch.  
  
"¿JUSTO ENCIMA NUESTRO TENIAS QUE HACERLO ESO?" Preguntó Michael enojadísimo.  
  
"Oigan yo no decido adonde va la Snitch, yo solo la atrapo!" Dijo Harry defendiéndose.  
  
"Profesora McGonagall ¿está usted bien?" Preguntó Lily a Minerva quien parecía no salir aún del shock producido por la maniobra de Harry.  
  
"Creo que le causaste un susto de muerte, Harry." Dijo Ron chasqueando los dedos enfrente de sus ojos tratando de volverla a la realidad.  
  
"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" Preguntó la Profesora superando el shock.  
  
"El trabajo de nuestro nuevo buscador para el Equipo!" Exclamó James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
"¿Ahora entienden por qué nunca terminé mi primera clase de vuelo en el Colegio?" Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿Hiciste eso ese día?" Preguntó Dumbledore impresionado por la habilidad del joven.  
  
"Algo parecido. Solo que ese día atrapé una recordadora que caía en picada al suelo y no una Snitch." Dijo Harry guardándose la pelotita en su bolsillo, mientras Peter hacía lo mismo con las demás colocándolas en la caja.  
  
"Después fueron pelotas de golf y por último la Snitch." Completó Hermione besando a su novio.  
  
"Bienvenido oficialmente al Equipo de la Casa Gryffindor! Después de ver esto no se necesitan pruebas para saber quien será el Buscador Titular en el Equipo." Dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras James asentía con fuerza a las palabras de su Jefa de Casa.  
  
"¿Qué opinan de nosotros 3?" Preguntó Ron los otros Merodeadores.  
  
"Excelentes también los 3 en sus puestos. Dudo que alguien los supere. Mañana decidiremos quien será Titular y quien Suplente de ustedes 2." Dijo Lily a Hermione y Lavender mientras James asentía.  
  
"Ahora solo faltan 2 Cazadores, los Bateadores, el Guardián y el Buscador de Reserva." Dijo Remus mientras los jóvenes iban al Castillo por su lado y los adultos por el suyo.  
  
****  
  
Durante el desayuno del otro día, el tema predominante en la mesa Gryffindor fue las pruebas de Quidditch. Harry, que ya tenía su puesto asegurado, ignoró las charlas de los demás y platicó con Lily.  
  
"¿Has pensado en jugar profesionalmente en algún equipo?" Preguntó la joven.  
  
"Es una de las posibilidades que manejo para mi carrera cuando me gradúe. Las otras son Profesor en nuestro Colegio o sino convertirme en Auror. Igualmente aún tengo 2 años para decidirme." Explicó Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿Profesor de que materia?" Preguntó Lily con curiosidad.  
  
"Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Es por lejos la mejor de todas mis materias." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿Y ustedes que quieren hacer después de la graduación?" Preguntó Lily a Ron, Hermione y Lavender.  
  
"Probablemente Auror o jugador de Quidditch." Dijo Ron luego de pensar la respuesta por unos minutos.  
  
"Profesora o Auror." Dijo Hermione segura de sus palabras.  
  
"¿Qué materia?" Preguntó Remus sumándose a la charla.  
  
"Ella podría dar cualquier materia excepto Adivinación." Dijo Harry riéndose besando a su novia.  
  
"Me parece un gran fraude esa materia." Dijo Hermione enojada antes de agregar: "Sin ofender, Lavender."  
  
"No me ofendo." Contestó la chica sonriendo.  
  
"¿Y tú, Lavender?" Preguntó Remus a la última integrante del cuarteto.  
  
"Aún no me lo he puesto a pensar. Supongo que el año que viene decidiré." Dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
"¿Ustedes?" Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.  
  
"Con James y Sirius, hemos decidido convertirnos en Aurors." Dijo Lily con seguridad.  
  
"Aún no lo sé. Mi problema es algo peligroso." Dijo Remus haciendo referencia a su calidad de Hombre Lobo.  
  
"Estoy segura de que encontrará algo, Remus." Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de apoyo.  
  
"Eso espero." Dijo el joven mientras James les hacía señas a él, Lily y Harry.  
  
"Tomen las escobas. Iremos ahora al Campo para las pruebas ahora." Dijo James antes de salir del Salón.  
  
"Nos vemos en un rato." Dijo Harry besando a Hermione y yendo a buscar su escoba antes de ir al Campo de Quidditch.  
  
Luego de tomar la Halcón de Trueno de su dormitorio, Harry fue a los vestuarios. Allí estaba James y Lily esperándolos a él, Remus y Sirius.  
  
"Pruébatela para ver como te queda." Dijo James dándole una túnica color escarlata al Buscador.  
  
Harry se cambió rápidamente la túnica del Colegio por la del Equipo de Quidditch. Le quedaba perfectamente bien. Lily viendo esto se acercó y tocó la túnica con su varita antes de decir unas palabras que Harry no entendió. Inmediatamente después de esto, en su espalda aparecieron las palabras "Harry Smith Buscador" en color dorado.  
  
"Te queda muy bien, Harry." Dijo Sirius entrando en ese momento con Remus. Ambos vestían la túnica del Equipo que tenía sus nombres y puestos en la parte trasera de ella.  
  
"De acuerdo. Esto es lo que haremos. Primero probaremos al Guardián y al Cazador titular. Luego Sirius y Remus probarán los Bateadores y Harry el Buscador de reserva. Los Cazadores de Reserva saldrán de la elección del Titular. ¿Entendido?" Explicó James a sus compañeros de equipo.  
  
"Hecho." Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo saliendo del vestuario.  
  
Cuando entraron en el campo, vieron que más de la tercera parte de la Casa Gryffindor estaba allí esperándolos. Harry reconoció a Bill Weasley esperando su turno.  
  
"Quiere entrar como Cazador. El año pasado le di lecciones. No es tan bueno como las chicas ahora, pero en unos años va a ser muy bueno." Explicó Lily cuando Harry le preguntó si sabía la posición en que se quería probar.  
  
"Parece que James tiene problemas." Dijo Harry a la joven viendo que el Capitán del equipo estaba rodeado por varios jugadores que no estaban demasiado contentos con algo.  
  
Como las cosas no parecían solucionarse pronto, Harry decidió emprender una acción drástica. Sacó su varita, la apuntó al grupo y susurró el Encantamiento Patronus. Todos se movieron aterrados cuando el ciervo, que era el Patronus del Buscador, se lanzó hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Todos se separaron de James dejándole un poco de espacio.  
  
"Señoras y Señores, lo que acaban de ver es mi Patronus. No tienen nada de que preocuparse." Dijo Harry mientras el ciervo le hacía una reverencia antes de esfumarse.  
  
"¿Qué pasa que están discutiendo?" Preguntó Lily con una cara de enojo que daba más miedo que el Patronus.  
  
"Se suponía que las pruebas para Buscador eran hoy!" Gritó uno de los estudiantes señalando a Harry.  
  
"Su entrada en el equipo no fue decidida por James, yo, Remus o Sirius. Además lo que los 4 vimos ayer fue suficiente para hacer entrar en este equipo a cualquier estudiante." Dijo Lily antes de explicar lo que había pasado el día anterior.  
  
"Si Ustedes no decidieron su entrada, entonces ¿quién lo hizo?" Preguntó una chica de tercer año que parecía semi-conforme con la explicación de la Cazadora.  
  
"Fui yo." Dijo una voz severa y grave desde atrás de todos. Todo el mundo giró la cabeza para ver a McGonagall. Era obvio que esta discusión no le parecía nada buena a su Jefa de Casa.  
  
"¿Por qué esta situación se me hace conocida?" Le preguntó Harry a sus amigos en un susurro mientras Minerva iba al frente de los alumnos para hablar con todos.  
  
"Les recordaré a todos ustedes que el Jefe de una Casa tiene mayor peso en las decisiones concernientes al equipo de Quidditch de ella más que el Capitán de él. Además el Sr. Potter estuvo de acuerdo con mi decisión. ¿Alguien de ustedes tiene alguna objeción que hacer sobre esto?" Preguntó McGonagall lanzando una seria y severa mirada a todos.  
  
"Se te hace conocida porque ya la vivimos el año pasado con el tema de Nicolás y las pruebas para Guardián de Reserva." Dijo Hermione mientras todos los demás negaban con la cabeza a la pregunta de la Jefa de Gryffindor-  
  
"Cierto, muy cierto." Dijo Harry asintiendo con la cabeza y regresando a su lugar con James y los otros para comenzar las pruebas.  
  
"Ahora que ese asunto se ha solucionado, pasaremos a las pruebas. Las Pruebas para Guardián Titular y de Reservas, así como para el Cazador Titular y de Reserva serán tomadas al mismo tiempo. Lo que haremos será esto: equipos de 3 Cazadores y un Guardián se enfrentarán por 15 minutos. Cada equipo jugará por lo menos 3 veces." Explicó James a todos quien asintieron dando a entender que comprendían y aceptaban esto.  
  
"Primer equipo: Bill Weasley, Lavender Brown y Hermione Granger como Cazadores y Ron Gold como Guardián contra el segundo equipo que será: Micaela y Augustus Jertu y Robert Finnigan como Cazadores y Paula Cetrid como Guardián." Dijo Harry leyendo una lista que Lily le había dado para que presentara a los equipos.  
  
"Los 8 arriba!" Gritó Lily lanzando la Quaffle que fue tomada rápidamente por Bill.  
  
En menos de 5 minutos todos ya sabían quien era el mejor equipo de los dos: el equipo integrado por Bill y el trío del futuro tardaron ese tiempo en adelantarse por 70 a 0. El pelirrojo y las 2 chicas se entendieron a la perfección y se complementaban de manera excelente. Y Ron seguía demostrando porque era un Guardián tan bueno, atajando todos y cada uno de los tiros contrarios.  
  
"Lindo resultado para el primer partido: 200 a 0. Y eso que jugamos sin Snitch o Bludgers!" Se rió Remus cuando los 2 equipos habían aterrizado al final del mini encuentro.  
  
"Creo que muchos se dieron cuenta de que a las chicas y a Bill no los van a superar fácilmente." Dijo Harry a los demás apuntando a varios que volvían al Castillo.  
  
Las pruebas para el último Cazador continuaron por otra media hora. Era más que obvio para todos que Hermione, Lavender y Bill sería 3 de los 4 Cazadores buscados para el equipo. El último Cazador resultó ser Alexander Spinnet que estaba en segundo año con Bill Weasley.  
  
"Es el hermano mayor de Alicia." Le dijo Ron a Harry, cuando este quiso saber si existía alguna relación entre Alexander y su vieja compañera de Equipo, la, también, Cazadora Alicia Spinnet.  
  
Ron entró también en el equipo como el Guardián titular. Fue por lejos el mejor de todos. De Reserva quedo una chica de Tercero llamada Laureen McNeil. Después de Ron, ella había sido la mejor en el puesto de Guardián de toda la Casa.  
  
"Ahora les toca tomar las pruebas a Ustedes 3." Dijo James a Harry, Remus y Sirius.  
  
"Gracias." Dijo Harry antes de hablarle a los otros estudiantes de la Casa que aún no habían sido probados y esperaban serlo en los puestos de Bateadores y de Buscador: "Los que quieran probarse para el puesto de Bateador sigan a los Chicos y los Buscadores síganme a mí."  
  
"Suerte en tu parte!" Gritó Remus cuando él y Sirius llevaron a su porción de posibles jugadores a una parte de la cancha mientras Harry hacía lo mismo en el otro lado.  
  
"Igualmente!" Gritó de vuelta Harry antes de volver toda su atención a la tarea actual: Encontrar quien sería el Buscador entre el próximo año y la entrada de Charlie Weasley al Equipo de Gryffindor como Buscador, cosa que pasaría recién en 3 años.  
  
Para Buscador había 10 personas. De ellos 6 eran chicos, 1 de Segundo Año, 1 de Tercero, 2 de Cuarto, y 2 de Quinto. De las 4 chicas, 1 era de Segundo, otra de Tercero, una de Cuarto y la última era Quinto.  
  
"Como son muchos, voy a hacer esto como me lo hizo mi primer Capitán. En esta bolsa," Comenzó Harry sacando una bolsa de cuero, "hay 50 pelotitas de golf. Yo las lanzaré y cada uno de Ustedes deberá atrapar la mayor cantidad posible de ellas. Los que más pelotas atrapen, tratarán de atrapar la Snitch que soltaré para ellos. ¿Alguna duda?" Explicó el Buscador a los otros.  
  
"No." Dijeron todos a la vez negando con la Cabeza.  
  
"Empecemos." Dijo Harry antes de elevarse con la chica de Quinto Año y comenzarle a lanzar las palotas de golf.  
  
Los resultados fueron impares. De los chicos, el de Segundo año solo atrapó 15, el de Tercero consiguió atrapar 22, de los de Cuarto uno atrapó 20 y el otro lo hizo con 18, de los de Quinto, uno atrapó 45 siendo el mejor de los chicos por lejos, mientras que el otro solo atrapó 10, convirtiéndose en el peor.  
  
"Eres uno de los que buscará la Snitch." Le dijo Harry al chico, Dick Neal, cuando ambos bajaron al suelo.  
  
Con las chicas, la cosa no fue demasiado mejor. La de Segundo consiguió atrapar 6 antes de caerse de la escoba y tener que ser salvada por Harry de un golpe seguro. La chica de Tercero, Teresa Douglas, fue la mejor atrapando 36. La de Cuarto atrapó 20 y la de Quinto lo hizo con 16 pelotas.  
  
"De acuerdo. Teresa y Dick los quiero en el aire buscando la Snitch." Dijo Harry antes de sacar la pelotita de la caja de pelotas y guardarse las de golf en el bolsillo.  
  
"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" Dijo uno de los chicos que había hecho la prueba y del que Harry no sabía el nombre.  
  
"Ya la hiciste, pero sí, pregunta." Contestó Harry sin sacar los ojos de los 2 jugadores que estaban en el cielo.  
  
"¿Cuántas atrapaste tú el día que te lanzaron las pelotitas de golf?" Preguntó el chico con curiosidad.  
  
"Todas y cada una de ellas." Fue la respuesta del estudiante de Sexto Año mientras veía como Dick se lanzaba en una excelente zambullida y conseguía atrapar a la Snitch sin mucha dificultad.  
  
"¿Estoy adentro del equipo?" Preguntó el chico cuando le devolvió la Snitch a Harry para que la guardara.  
  
"Esta noche sabrás la decisión junto al resto de la Casa cuando lo comuniquemos luego de la cena en la Sala Común." Dijo Harry aunque agregó por lo bajo: "Pero si fuera tú, celebraría desde ahora mi entrada."  
  
"Gracias!" Dijo Dick saltando de alegría antes de ir a encontrarse con sus amigos.  
  
Harry se rió y fue hasta el vestuario para cambiarse de ropa antes de ir a almorzar. Al llegar allí, James y Lily estaban discutiendo el orden para los Cazadores, mientras Remus y Sirius discutían los Bateadores.  
  
"Dick Neal es el Buscador de Reserva." Le informó Harry a quien sería su padre antes de ir a darse una ducha.  
  
"Ahora solo falta que ellos dos se decidan por el orden de los cazadores y ya tenemos la lista." Dijo Remus señalando a la pareja que seguía discutiendo cuando el Buscador terminó de ducharse.  
  
"¿Cuál es el problema?" Preguntó Harry confundido a quienes serían sus padres.  
  
"Quien será el Titular y quienes los reservas." Respondió James.  
  
"¿Ese es el problema?" Preguntó Harry incrédulo.  
  
"Ese." Contestaron todos los otros a la vez.  
  
"Tengo una posible solución. Ninguno será titular fijo, sino que se decidirá en el último entrenamiento antes de cada partido. Quien haya tenido la mejor actuación durante los entrenamientos de esa semana, jugará en el equipo titular y los otros 3 serán Reservas. ¿Qué opinan?" Propuso Harry luego de considerar el problema y buscar alguna solución más o menos viable al mismo.  
  
"Mala idea no es." Contestó Remus después de considerar lo propuesto por Harry durante unos minutos, mientras Sirius asentía a ella.  
  
"Eso haremos entonces." Dijo Lily luego de discutirlo con James, quien estuvo también de acuerdo con la idea.  
  
"Me voy a almorzar. Nos vemos!" Dijo Harry mirando su reloj y viendo que ya era la hora del almuerzo y comenzando a correr hacia el Castillo, seguido por los Merodeadores y Lily.  
  
****  
  
"Atención todo el mundo!" Gritó Remus esa noche en la Sala Común llamando la atención de todos esa noche.  
  
"Tenemos la lista del Equipo de Quidditch." Anunció James tomando un pergamino. Esto produjo el silencio absoluto y todos giraron su atención de lo que estaban haciendo para escuchar lo que James tuviera que decir.  
  
"Música de tambores!" Gritó Harry mientras él, Remus y Sirius comenzaban a simular el sonido de ese instrumento antes de que James comenzara a leer a lista.  
  
"Guardián Titular será Ron Gold. El de reserva será Laureen McNeil.  
  
"Los Cazadores serán Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Bill Weasley y Alexander Spinnet. Hemos decidido que se anunciará quien de los 4 será Titular y quienes reservas, en base a los rendimientos logrados en los entrenamientos de la semana previa a cada uno de los partidos.  
  
"El Buscador de Reserva será Dick Neal. Como ya saben Harry Smith es el Titular.  
  
"Los Bateadores de Reserva serán Richard Kimerley y Peter Misten.  
  
"A todos ellos felicitaciones les comunicaré los horarios de entrenamiento en unos días." Dijo el Capitán del Equipo enrollando el pergamino luego de leerlo.  
  
Cuando James terminó, en la Sala Común estallaron conversaciones, gente felicitando a los que habían logrado entrar en el Equipo, otros no estaban felices por el hecho de no haber entrado y otros regresaron a sus actividades habituales sin ser molestados en absoluto por lo que acababa de ocurrir allí en la Sala Común con el anuncio.  
  
"Al menos está fue mucho más tranquila que la que tuvimos el año pasado en nuestro Colegio, Harry." Comentó Ron a su mejor amigo cuando el Cuarteto y los Merodeadores se sentaron en una mesa alejada del barullo para conversar tranquilos.  
  
"No me las recuerdes, Ron, no me las recuerdes." Contestó el otro chico con una señal de fastidio ante el recuerdo de lo ocurrido el año anterior durante las pruebas de Quidditch para Gryffindor.  
  
"¿Qué pasó en ellas?" Preguntó James con curiosidad y confusión.  
  
"La locura." Dijo Harry antes de explicarle a los Merodeadores y Lily lo que había ocurrido con Nicolás Alberus y su entrada de Guardián de Reserva en el Equipo.  
  
"Hubo discusiones y peleas entre los miembros de la Casa y los del Equipo Titular, especialmente con Harry, durante la semana que pasó entre la prueba y la práctica donde se aprobó su entrada. Una locura con mayúsculas." Terminó Hermione con un bostezo que indicaba el cansancio que estaba sintiendo.  
  
"Yo me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana a todos." Se despidió Harry mientras él y su novia iban a sus respectivos dormitorios.  
  
"Hasta mañana a todos." Se despidieron los demás haciendo lo mismo que ellos y yendo a sus dormitorios.  
  
Cuando Ron y los Merodeadores entraron en el dormitorio de los varones de Sexto, Harry ya estaba profundamente dormido en su cama. Haciendo silencio para no despertarlo, los 5 se pusieron los Pijamas y se acostaron, durmiéndose en menos de 5 minutos los 5 también. 


End file.
